Eternity
by mzdestiiny1
Summary: Fallen and fallen never got along. Torn between love and her father, Zoey is forced from her home soon she discovers how dark the world is. What if she had a past self? A big part of her that no one knew about. Reawakened with current events.
1. Chapter 1

**I basically had a dream a couple of nights ago, for some reason it involved Zoey, round about 600 years before her life starts as a fledgling, at the house of night. Its a count down through the history till the day she confronts Neferet and Kalona. Don't know why it happened it just happen. So I came up with this. Zoey is immortal in this story and I know its totally weird that her name is Zoey especially because she is native American, and they didn't exactly have modernized names. I couldn't think of something for her. So forgive me if it annoys you, that all the other characters have like ancient uncivilized names, it weirds me out too but ill try and think of a name I can change hers to. anyways I wont bore with the details I'm boring myself. review and ENJOY**

**ZOEY POV**

Zoey rested her wet face against her knees and hugged her naked body, from the wrath of the scorching sun. She looked out from her perch on the huge boulder, in the center of the clear beautiful lake, she had been bathing in. She was concentrating, but she was careless at the same time. Her soft carefree gaze, moved from huge crystal clear dazzling lake , to the outskirts of the lush deep green forest that ended abruptly, by the smooth rocks that forced the trees to stay far away from her bathing place. The water was cool to a degree that was unimaginably freshening it was unbelievable. Her bare back burned under the glaring sun, it felt strange for the rest of her body to be moist from the remaining fragments of water, and feel hot and cold at the same time.

As she stared out at the thick growth of sycamore trees, she ran her fingers through the cool water, and fantasied what it would be like if she remained here in her secret piece of heaven. She sighed soft as she listened to the birds soft songs.

"they are mating again" her song-like voice spoke to her reflection in the water. Her soft golden eyes smiled up at her, her father gave them to her. She had not seen him in over a century, typical. Zoey sighed dramatically she felt like an orphan, these pass few decades were so lonely. She missed her mother. Pulling her sudden sad feelings out from her head, she focused on the songs echoing through the trees.

"I wonder if Alerio will ever mate" she spoke softley to herself.

She stared up at the sky, and watched the gulls drift off into the clouds. Suddenly the realization hit her like a tone of bricks, how had her sisters not come to her by now. Zoey stood up so fast that her head began to pound, but she was in to much of a hurry to stop and heal her self. She dove in to the deep refreshening water, as she swam she felt her hair brush against the sides of her face as she took deep strokes towards the surface. Her heart frantically hammer against the surface of her chest. She had told Taranis that she would be back before dawn.

She scrambled desperately up out the clutches of the water, and knelt in the grass panting. She pulled back from her hands and knees and ringed bucket loads of water out of her hair. All the while warm tears washed her slowly drying cheeks. She was in trouble. Big trouble. She pulled on her buck skin deep brown dress her mother had made for her, and ran through trees, all the while hot tears foolishly ran from her burning eyes. She could hear the distant howls of Lycaon about less than a mile away. Taranis was growing angrier by the minute, Lycaon was warning her to stay away. The moment his second set of howls grew more menacing, Zoey sped through the woods, drawing in her gift for inhuman speed. The trees around her blurred into a dizzy deep green color. She closed her eyes and took in the deep scent of the earth, she knew these woods so well she could run with her eyes closed, and run on pure memorization and instinct. Lycaon howls stopped and before she knew it.

-/-

My body had slammed against another, as I felt myself being flung against the roughness of the Earth. I felt the body beneath me tense in pain then it groan. My eyes fluttered open. As I stared into the Browne amber eyes of my little sister. Kama stared up at me with curious yet slightly pained expression fix upon her beautiful face. I gasped in surprise and jolted up onto my feet in less than a second. she was up within seconds after me.

I smiled sheepishly at her, and she smiled weakly at me. Then fear struck her expression and before she open her mouth. All eight of my brothers and sisters stepped gracefully through the trees and into the open clearing. Cries of Alerio pounding through the skies. Just as the howling of Lycaon and soft pounding of paws against the forest floor, through the edge of the clearing furthest away from me. Moments later the huge eagle came gliding through the sycamore trees. And then Lycaon busted through the bushes his Russell brown coat glisten in the sun light. I laughed softly to myself, as the two of them sped towards me, they were racing again. Kama chocked in a hushed laugh, very few of my siblings turned and watched.

Alerio reached me first he landed gracefully on my shoulder. I raised my arm up to him and stroked his white feathered head, he leaned into me. Then cried out as Lycaon pounced on me desperately try to grab my attention, he was so full of life I had to give him some acknowledgment. So I bent down stroked the wolf on his muzzle then his head. Alerio pecked at my ear impatiently try to grab my attention again.

"I can not give in to only you, greedy" I laughed and brushed him away, with me hand. Kama giggled from besides me

"Zoey you are late!" Taranis barked his sudden outrage scared me so badly that I jumped up in fear and Alerio grumpily cried and gently floated to the emerald green grassy floor, he pecked at Lycaon tail. The great wolf rounded on him, just as he was about to attack he sneezed right in Alerios face.

" I'm sorry I lost track of time" I cried to my brother. He was fuming, his beautiful face was was fierce with anger, his lips had parted over his perfect white teeth, into a feral smile. His amber-golden eyes, began to blaze scarlet red. I searched his beautiful face for some hope forgiveness,nothing. Just as he began to make his way towards me. Damon the second oldest of my brothers was at Taranis side holding his forearm. (Taranis is the oldest of my brothers)

"Brother save your strength for the fight that is to come" His words were calm. Taranis glared down at him for a long moment, Damon met his gaze calmly " all of us is to fight tonight, as brothers and sisters we should show our enemies the strength we each hold especially the individual power each and every one of manifest" Damon voice was clear and strong, they held each others gaze steadily. Finally Taranis shrugged of his arm snorted, and said.

"They well be here when the moon is highest in the sky, tonight" He spoke to our siblings then he turned and faced me, and narrowed his eyes "do not be late" he turned and moments later he had disappered through the trees.

Damon frown down at me, a soft smile played across his perfect lips. Then he turned and followed after Taranis. The rest of my brothers glided pass me I lowered my head in shame as all three of them, huffed and snorted and shot me disappointed looks. Even Chaos the youngest shook his head in shame, ebony hair sifted in the wind. I watched as they darted through the woods, and listen to the sounds of their feet touching the the forest floor at an inhuman rate, as they chased after Damon and Taranis. Lycaon grunted at my feet I bent and patted his broad brown head.

"Zoey we must prepare our selves for what awaits us tonight" I turned to face the fourth youngest of my sisters ( I am the oldest) . Her dark shoulder length hair was tied up with two chop sticks she made two nights ago, and somehow she managed to slip in an eagle feather into her elaborate style. Her brown eyes looked teary and distant. She was an inch shorter than me and thinner .Her beautiful Cherokee features was twisted into a haunted expression, her full lips frowned slightly. I could tell she was going to cry.

"Selena what troubles you" I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her cold arms.

"I am scared, I fear that my gifts have not fully developed, Taranis is a good leader but I fear for my life now, there is still so much I need to learn and all for tonight" she cried into my chest.

I glanced at Kama, she was crouched on the floor mumbling grumpily about how Selena whines to much, and she should be locked up for being the biggest whinnier . I chuckled and she glanced up at me, then quickly and hid her face in her dark hair, clearly shocked that I had heard that. Selena hissed at her, I gripped her arms tighter as Kama childishly stuck her tongue out, And skipped over to Lycaon and stroked his soft fur. She continued to torment Selena with stupid faces.

"stop being so childish" Eva warned (third oldest of my sisters) She pulled Kama up on to her feet and pulled her away from the wolf, with her arm round her shoulder.

Eva was always trying to be the one to take control of my sisters, I loved her for it. It saved me a lot of energy when fights broke out. Though sadly it did make her some what of a "bossy bosom" as Kama would put it. But at least she tried. Eva was slightly taller than me, her eyes was as brown as the Autumn forest. Her skin tanned to perfection just as all of my sisters skin colors were. Her dark hair flowed down the middle of her back, it was layer with soft suttle waves, she had a couple of dark feathers braided into her hair. Each day she had on a different dress, and today hers was dark brown cut short, to her thighs. and the top part was a low V neck, but not that low that you could see her breast. It was smooth and decorated beautifully with small beads and brown feathers.

"we are going to Ninas rock to practise our gifts" She called from over her shoulder.

I watch them trail off through the trees, before I spoke again." Do not fear Selena it is not healthy to worry your self of what might happen, you will know once the time has come, how strong you really are. You need not threat about the future. Do all that you can to overcome your worry by practicing." I spoke into her ear then gave her a gentle push towards the set of trees that Kama and Eva just passed through.

She smiled back at me as she wondered towards the trees along with my other sisters. Then within seconds she was gone. Mya (second oldest of my sisters) turned to watch me from the trees, expectantly. Her long black wavy hair fluttered in the wind.

"Your words are wise my sister. I admire you for that, but will you not come with us to Ninas rock?" I turned my head towards the direction of the lake and she frowned.

"You live in the land of dreams Zoey, you are wasting valuable time in your so called hiding place." her voice was harsh with worry.

"Do not worry about me Mya, it should be me to worry about you. Besides I will join you at Ninas rock in an hour". I Called over my shoulders as I began to make my through the undergrowth of the trees.

" be sure to not run into anyone else" her called ligered in the rushing wind as I began to run back to the lake.

I laughed joyfully. Alerio's cries danced across my skin as I ran side by side with Lycaon at my heels I never felt happier. Once we reached my secret lake I flopped down into the grass by the water, and traced my hand back and forth, through its cool depth. I wanted so badly to just loose myself and and go swimming. But just as I did before I would lose track of time again. I was sure that this time Damon would not be there to stop Taranis from killing me. I sighed. I feared my brother to an extent that I would have nightmares about him. When his eyes blazed scarlet, and his beautiful face twisted into, that monstrous expression I knew that even our enemies would fear him. Just as my other brother Taranis was tall muscular, and was more than able to take on five men at time and win. His used his gift to his advantage. His immortal gifts from my father. His power was sealed in his blood, and it was what he was capable of that scared me. Taranis was our leader when father wasn't here, and a good one but his methods were brutal, and I knew for fact he hated me, for reasons I couldn't comprehend.

Alerios wings fluttered restlessly from his perch on a low dying blossom tree. Lycaon got from the ground besides me, drew back his lips and growled deep within his chest. I jerked up into a seating position.

"Be still " I spoke to them. the both of them immediately responded, I rested my palms flat on the earth closed my eyes and felt for any vibrations of anything approaching us. Nothing. Lycaon ran towards the edge of the lake and growl even more deeply than before, he was staring across the lake. The minute I reached him something dark in the water caught my eye, it was sinking fast. I peered down into its depths What if its a person The though scared the crap out of me, before a second thought I was driving deep into lake after the dark figure.

I swam deeper and deeper, the cool water began to turn harsh against warm skin, I felt my blood run cold,as i swam lower. And as I grew a meter away from the dark figure, Its cloak began to unfold. They were wings, curiosity got the better of me. I swam deeper. Finally I griped one of the huge dark wings and swam up to towards the surface,pulling it up with me. This huge beast was not heavy at all, judging by the size of its wings it must have been twice as tall as me. Then again water always did make you lighter.

I broke through the water and the sun was gazed into my eyes. I heaved myself onto the the grassy shore, And pulled the beast on with me. For a moment I laid there panting trying to catch my breath. Lycaon continued to growl menacingly, he bared his fangs, like the dangerous wild wolf that I forgot he was, he huffed and padded carelessly behind me What ever it was that had provoked him must have gone. I pulled the rest of the wing out of the water, I scurried back so fast, that I stood on Lycaon paw he cried out in pain. I hushed him all the while staring at the Angel that laid unconscious before me, I rushed to his side to check if he was breathing. Just as Inched closer to hear if his heart was beating, his eyes shot open.

They were liquid gold, with a dark ring around them. His skin was bronze, flawless it seem glow from inside. His hair was long thick and a little wavy, it was as dark as his wings. He was indescribable, he was beautiful beyond belief. and completely memorising to watch, even though all he had done was stare up at me. I dared not breath as his expression looked some what confused, yet mesmerized at the same time. He study me for more than a few moments the look on his face was almost as if he was trying to take in my every detail as if any second I would disappear. He gaze lingered on my lips for a second then he traced them up to my eyes. His gaze met mine again and a wave of heat sliced through my wet body. I moved my mouth to say something but no words came out. He smiled playfully up at me, my body froze. I could not help but feel drawn to him, he had some kind of hold over me and I loved it. I tried my hardest to look away to break the spell, but it just wasn't happening. His smile grew more intimate, as he watched me.

Lycaon pulled at my dress, I yanked myself off him. I stroked Lycaon on the back, he licked my hand. Slowly the angel sat up, he gazed up at the sky, his gorgeous face bewildered and tense, he looked out into the centre of the lake, clearly taking in every detail. Then he closed his eyes. His ears twitched and his wings stirred slightly, he look absolutely like a god. The suns gaze captured his perfect structure, from his big muscular arms to yummy six pack. All I wanted to do was be close to him. Once my eyes reached back to his face he was gazing at me, my heart froze in my chest. He smiled again but this time weakly.

"you are not hurt are you?" My voice was shaky, I spoke quietly to him I was too scared my voice might go hoarse.

"physical pain is the least of my problems" his voice danced across my skin. He took deep breaths absorbing the air around him.

"what is your name?" his voice deep and rich with power.

"zoey" I whispered so quietly I thought he didn't hear me.

"Draco" he sighed out the words as if it exhausted him.

"do you not have so place to be young zoey?" he was gazing across the lake, his voice was calm and mellow, and a little sarcastic at the same time. Alerios wings fluttered open in soft breeze, Draco turned his head and gazed at the magnificent bird in wonder.

"how did you come to know this bird, it is more than unusual for an eagle to befriend a human?" curiosity glazed over his rich voice.

" his mother abandoned him when he was a chick so I took him in and the rest is history" i said nonchalantly as I watched him watch Alerio, he nodded slightly then cocked his head to the side. He smiled half heartily. For a short heart beat I saw sadness in his beautiful eyes. what happened to him, how did this strong begin fall in the lake?. Just as I was about to open my mouth and ask he spoke.

"I am not ready to explain myself" he gazed into my eyes longingly. It seemed like he watched me for all eternity. He leaned in closer to me.

"Like I said before do you not have some place to be Zoey?" he spoke slowly.

Lycaon tugged at my dress softly. I knew it was time to say good bye and meet my sisters. I met his gaze stood up cleared and my voice. He looked out across the lake again, he winced slightly as he began to turn to the lake. It didn't feel right to leave him here. he glanced up at me briefly over his shoulder then at the lake again. I arched my eyebrows, turned and made my way towards the trees " Ninas rock" I whispered to Lycaon. He looked up at me blinked a few times looked behind him at Draco then up at me again. "go" I told him. The wolf ran through the trees like a dog chasing a squirrel, Alerio clearly annoyed cried out and flew after him.

I began to step through the trees when, I heard Draco turn to watch me. I stopped I imagined gazing at me a smiled slightly, then continued.

"will you be here tomorrow?" I called over my shoulder.

"NO" he said way to quickly. "be safe Zoey" he called after me.

I knew what Draco was he was a fallen Angel, the first one I had encountered, we except my father of course. I had a strong feeling we was going to meet again. But right now I had a Fight to win. I ran through the forest with a smile on my face tonight was going to a long night.

**Just so were not confused. Zoey has five brothers and five sisters including herself. Taranis is the oldest in their coven, Damon is the second oldest. Felix is the third youngest ( he wasn't mentioned). Lith second youngest (Also wasn't mentioned). Last be not least Chaos the youngest brother.**

**Zoey is the oldest out of the sisters but third oldest in the coven. (Taranis,Damon, Felix then Zoey )**

**After Zoey, Mya is the second oldest. Eva is the third oldest, Selena is the second youngest then. And Kama is the youngest.**

**I know its confusing, even I was confused at first but as you get into the story you'll get it.**

**I Hope i narrowed it down for you guys.**

**Review please =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey stood motionless deep within the shadows of the dying Elm tree. Thirst was painful in her throat. She had not spared a thought about her thirst since dawn. The moon hung full a delicately in the dark sky. She stared out at dead valley that poured out bellow her. empty. Just as the land that stretched out behind it. Nothing remained here. The Earth cracked from the cruel neglect of water. Strange how it seemed rain hadn't fallen here in months maybe years, Yet the forest behind her lush with vegetation and life.

Sadness course through her heart, as not a whisper of a living creature grace the dead land with its presents. Wisps of brittle grass struggled from the dry dirt, it laid uneven and the colour of tinged with brittle yellow. Rough grew awkwardly from the ground, its hideous sprouted out everywhere. Zoey felt the earths sorrow here, for a short heart beat she felt vulnerably and alone. Lycaon leaned against her bare leg. His warm fur soothed and comforted her.

"Perhaps Mya's vision was wrong" she spoke softly to wolf as she stroked her fingers gracefully and softly through his thick Russel brown tail began to wage enthusiastically through the parched air. He kept his gaze on the the gaping land that spread ed out further and further away from them. her soft gaze turned into an impatient one as she raised her eyes to the moon.

"The fourth night after the full moon, when the moon is at the highest point in the sky". She spoke her sisters words. frustration poured out of her. She raised her arm to the heavens and shouted.

"By all the gods spare my sisters life tonight and let her be right!" She could not stand to be in this dead space any longer. Her nostrils flared with pain from the parched air. Her feet burned under the rugged stones. Her skin damp with perspiration, this land no longer knew the meaning of kindness, this land was cursed. Her wariness grew , it beat down on her shoulders. If tonight was not the night of the creatures arrival. Taranis would beat Mya severely for her mistakes, and even Selena would not be able to heal her wounds. She took a deep breath and in haled the dry air.

"The night is young Lycaon they will not pass through this wasted land". Her voice was soft with a hint of exhaustion in its depths. "Come Lycaon nothing will pass through here" the ground was hard on her heels, as she turned her back on the dead valley and stepped slowly back through the trees. She wanted to be as far away from here as possible she suddenly felt threaten by some other presents. She knew in the corners of her mind no ghost was here but something felt wrong. " I just want to be free of this place" She spoke to her self. "Lycaon come" She barked harshly at the wolf, as she watched him over her shoulder. his stance remained the same.

"Lycaon!" she almost shouted at him. The wolf be gain to growl, he arched his spin cat-like and waged his soft tail viciously. His vision remained contempt on the land before us. "Lycaon stop this!" I ordered him. The wolf growl deepened. Just as she made her way towards the wolf she saw he saw. Its darkness radiated in the air around it. The frame long and shielded from its sight by a black cloak, The creatures face masked and concealed by the shadows of its hood, and within the shadow eyes human shaped but demon colored. Red, blood red, it glared and glowed its frightening color. Fear propelled through every inch of her body, never show them fear the words of her mother whispered through her mind.

Hot tears tainted her eyes, she held her chin high as a queen would address her subjects. She adjusted her posture so she stood tall. Her fist clenched she was prepared to call the most dangerous of elements. Fire.

"Begone creature, you will not pass through these lands" her voice was stern, and cold.

It began to sway from left to right unnaturally almost ghost like. It drifted closer to us, Lycaon growled got lower, his claws priced the earth. Zoey stared at the creature wide eyed and ready to attack.

" Stay away creature, you will not pass through these lands" She repeated.

"I come to you baring a message. Stay away from them, stay away from him, stay away ZZoey" Its voice was wheezy and dark, it sounded breathless tense.

Lycaon slowly made his way towards the creature, ready to attack the creature at any moment. The creature detected his movement. And shrieked. Just as it raised its spiny hand to strike Lycaon, Zoey through fire at it. It fell to the ground shrieking in immense pain, it body shriveled and the horrid smell of death burned in her nostrils. "you will pay for this" It screamed before finally it was consumed by the flames.

Her stomach lurched, And shock froze her insides. Lycaon whinnied at her feet and nudge her towards the forest. " what just happened?" she spoke to the sky as if in to reason with it. Through the fibers of the earth and through her element she felt movement beneath her feet. She bent and press one elegant finger to the ground.

"They are coming" A fanit smile pressed against her warm lips.

-/-

Zoey bent and picked Lycaon and held him close to her chest. "I know you do not like it but it is the fastest way to travel and we must make haste" She whisper to the wolf, but her eyes remained on the moon. " I must reawaken my gift" her voice was soft with emotion. " spirit of the moon mother of night, mother of the sun. bide us a blessing of safe travel" Her voice amplified through the night. " ancient power through my father I command you time do my biding and freeze this world for mere seconds and leave us untouched by your control" The very instant the words left her mouth time its self froze. piles of dirt that had be scatter hung in the air.

"sorry Lycaon" she whispered in his his ear. Then in one quick motion, she ran through the fibers of time, to her siblings. This part of the forest was littered with dead trees, but yet it remained shelter in darkness of shadows. Zoey dropped Lycaon, the wolf buried his face in paws. The climbed the small hill to where her frozen brothers stood. She took her place besides them and starred out into the shadows of the pine trees. "Thank you time, release me" Immediately everything came to life again the rustling of the animals as they hunter for food, the sound of the river humming in the distance. And her siblings still expressions brightened.

"Nice of you to join us" Taranis said sarcastically. Ignoring his comment I turned to Damon. His expression was firm and tense. I reached out and touched his arm. What news sister? his mental voice creased with worry.

They approach from the North with haste. My voice smooth with confidence

He nodded in acknowledgement. Before he raised his head to the moon. How long?

I bent to the earth and felt the vibrations pounding against my skin. no more than a few minutes, they are fast I spoke as I rose.

I felt the need to tell my siblings about what I had encounter at dead valley. But then a sinking feeling in my stomach occurred, and I knew it was not my place to tell them, besides that thing was dead now.

Damon moved from besides me and approched Taranis, he grazed his shoulder with his owen and I could tell they were discusing stratergys to win this battle.

Now and then Tarnais would snort sarcastically. Damon would shift his weight and glance over his shoulder at his sisters uncertain and unsure. Tarnais would smile mencingly and their eyes would meet for a brief moment before they'd turn and watch the shadows again.

I knew my brothers well, well enough to interpret would they were planning now. "Felix and Lith are strong in their gifts but they lack some of their physically strength" Taranis would say.

" They have not reached the age of which their strength hav come to them" Damon would argue back.

"and what of our sisters" Taranis would ask even though he knew the answer.

"their immortality gives them strength, their gifts powerful but their skills are poor" Damon would answer.

They would nod in agreement.

"And Zoey" Taranis would hesitated the words.

"She is powerful I admit that" Taranis would answer his own question.

Their gazes met and for a short second their eye flared red. Damon spoke next "Chaos how many" one of Chaos gifts allows him to Rome the spirit world and sense The presents of beings.

Chaos eyes began to glow purple and misty. His voice raged and raspy.

"six, they are male" his eyes stopped glowing and returned back to their normal warm brown color.

"Zoey we need more time" Taranis and Damon said in union.

I lifted my face to the moon it had reached the highest point. I will the treads of time to be still, " touch everything but my siblings" The soft breeze went dead, the animals stopped their search.

I turned back to my siblings Taranis had an amused look on his features. Felix ran to the hill "I see them" no one made a move. Felix Aura began to flare black,

The air around pulsded fratically as if it where to exploded within the second.

"Felix no!" all nine of us ran towards him. Lith was the first to reach him he shock him vistously "do not do this Felix draw your power in" Taranis practically shouted in his face. But Lith eyes had already began to waste away, they ravele in black. His body burned so cold that it hurt to touch him but I squeezed his arm.

"Kama over load his mind" Damon barked.

Kamas eyes took one a white glow as she stared at Felix. "Stop this Felix" her infant voice turned more mature and she spoke with the voice of a thousand echoing her every word. We all let go of Felix, He screamed in terror, his body shock convulsively, he collapsed on the floor, his Aura glowed even brighter.

Kama stare intensified " I said stop" Her voice was commanding an brittle. It made hairs on the back of my neck stand. Felix shrieked "No! get out of my head"

Lith bent besides him. "Stop this and she will stop"

With a final cry Felix heaved and his Aura stopped flaring slowly his eyes steady and returned soft amber. Kama blinked and the white glow turned brown again. Felix whimpered on the floor his body still shook.

"Kama make him lose consciousness only for a few moments" Lith spoke. His face stern and guarded.

Kama eyes glowed white again and her gaze rested in Felix eyes, for a moment their gazes lock. Then Kama eye flared and he passed out. "just for a few seconds"

She blinked and again lost the whitish glow.

With in human speed Taranis reached the top of the hill. he stared out at the shadows. "he is right they lurk in the shadows like insect beneath a rock" he practically spat the words.

We all stayed quite, " wake him"

Kama eyes flashed at Felix, in instant his eyes opened. His breathing ragged rushed and raspy.

"steady your breathing" Taranis commanded. I spared him a disdainful look. As if it was a thing to be ashamed of Felix struggled to silence his breathing. Taranis grunted. " Lith morph into a wolf tonight, we will need its savage and wild instinct"

" ok I will be right back" Lith took off through the trees out of eyes but not far enough to hear what he was up too. I heard him growl softly before he came back through the trees. His fur silver he was at least the size of a horse, his broad fur shoulders held his buckskin ed brown shorts. Damon approached him reached up and ran his large hand through his fur.

" we will need to communicate with our brother the beast" He said teasingly, with speed beyond human he touch all of us, then was at Taranis side.

" release us Zoey"

I raised my eyes to the moon. "thank you time now release us"

We all took our place on the top of the hill just in time to see them emerge from the shadows. They were slightly paler than us, they were tall muscular built like my brothers though their hair long down their backs. Their eyes glowed red. They were just like us except they allowed them selves to be tainted by darkness, they were threats If they were to pass us they would bring evil on to our lands.

The tallest one of the six of them came closer, our natural response was crouch defensivly. He stopped in his tracks only for a minute, cocked his head to the side with an amused look on his handsome face. His gaze passed over each and everyone of us, then rested on Eva. Out of the coner of my I could see her raise her chin as she stared back at the man.

"what is your name" his voice was smooth and cold at the same time, yet mesmerising in a way. His stride was confident a smile played against his full lips.

he made his way towards Eva that's when Damon, Tarnais and Felix all moved to her side.

" You will not pass through here" Taranis voice was low with fury his eyes began to burn red. His jaw clenched and unclenched I knew that he was struggling to control his anger.

But the man didn't even acknowledge their my brothers sudden presents. He made another step towards her this time Lith growled. This caught his attention for a moment his shock over-through him. He stumbled back at the sight of the wolf, the men behind him hiss and crouched defensively.

"You will not pass" Damon voice was low and ruff.

"Who are you to deny me access to this land?" the man had turned to Damon

"This is our land" Felix countered.

"say's who?"

"Our Father say's" Eva said. The mans eyes diverted back to Eva he smiled slightly.

**Sorry I took so long I know this chapter was a bit long but I just couldn't stop. **

**Hope you enjoyed it !**

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

"It appears This man has a fear of the animal Lith has taken" Damons voice echoed through my mind I couldn't help but grin at his statement.

"We have found his weakness" Felix voice was dark with humor.

"Do not strike" Taranis voice was just as angry as his words said aloud.

Finally the mans unfocused gazes found Taranis "You will go"

He smiled softly at Taranis as if he were a child incapably of comprehending what was being said. He lowered his head his eyes locked with Taranis " this land is ours now, leave and I will not kill you or your pathetic followers".he said slowly.

At this moment Taranis rage got the better of him, he launched himself at the man. I knew it was time to act. Before I could even think I whirled time to slow Taranis and the man. We only had a few seconds to work.

" Damon go!" He nodded his head swiftly, and in a few seconds he reached Taranis and dived into the whole slow motion scene, His body hovered over Taranis and he briefly touched his hand over my brothers bare back, jolts of red and black sparks sped through their touch as Damons absorbed Tarnais powers and trade his with his. He flipped over Tarnais and ran insanely fast towards the other men that was racing to defend their brother.

"Lith!" Damon roared as he lifted his palms out and let the invisible force blow two of the men across the air, and crashing it into a nearby tree. Lith ran to help, his gigantic frame blurred as he dodge and dived the darkness that was being thrown at him. He launched himself through the air as fast as as a speeding bullet, savagely he clamped his jaw over one of the brothers head and riped it clean off, his blood splattered every where as his lifeless body fell to the ground. As quickly as it happened Lith was taring away at another brother.

We all joined in, these men were strong and their abilities veried. I made my way to the closes one just as I was about to gather my element fire to throw at him, his body duplcated in at least twenty copies of him self awe-struck I panicked I stopped in my tracks, I threw fire at the closest one but his body only merged back together again. His laugh terrified me, I screamed and through fire at every single clone, Like a deranged maniack attacking random people on the street.

Then I remembered, "Kama!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My little sister was splattered with the enemies blood, she was up against a man twice her size, and physically ten times stronger than her. Only because he was half immortal and so was she that they each possessed immortal strength. He made a lunge towards her she dodge out his way, as his fist made his way towards her face, she grabbed his forearm twisted it, and manage to hurdle him to his knees. At that point her eyes glowed white and so did her hands, the man screamed in terror and dropped to the floor Kama let him go and pierced his soul with her eyes. He clenched his hands to his head and dragged his nails down his face leaving rough tears of blood trailing behind. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shuddered convulsively.

"Kama!" I screamed again, before she turned to me, her eyes glared again and the man stopped struggling with one last breath died. A trail of crimson red blood oozed out his mouth nose and open wounds. As quick as the wind Kama was at my side. I willed time to slow, and this time used earth. The ground shook immediately and made nasty cracks as it slide open around the clones.

"Quick and simple" I whispered into Kama's ear. She nodded briefly then I throw myself carelessly to the ground. Time around us was so slowed what would normally happen in seconds turned into minutes. Kama began to spin on the spot, her form blazed white, as white sparks scattered over me and hit each and every one of the clones including the original on the forehead, just as their body were about to disappear out of sight, killing them instantly. As I twisted my body up to a standing position I un slowed time, restoring it back to normal.

"Thanks" I whispered just before I ran to help Selene, All the while flipping approaching men over and on to their backs, heaving against their chest with air sending them backwards. Selene didn't really need my help she was a skilled fighter. Her body swayed left to right dodging her opponents blows, so gracefully that it looked as if she was dancing. She managed to grab both of his arms and literally freeze them, He smiled dangerously down at her, and his heat began to burn away the ice on his arms. That's when he struck her and I joined in, he didn't even see me coming. I managed in on quick motion to shoved him to the ground, with my hands on his chest cart wheel over him whilst bring his body up with me and threw him into the air. Just as his body spun in mid air Lith lunched himself up and caught the mans chest with his huge wolf sharp teeth, instantly killing him, his blood splattered his gorgeous sliver coat. Then he was off again.

"Are you ok?" I reached down to Selene she grabbed my forearm and pulled herself up, she smiled. " I am fine" she choaked back a sob, I frowed just as I was about to reasure her, Yet another cry soared through the air, this time Eva was on the floor screaming. Tendrils of darkness teared away at her all ready bleeding skin.

"Zoey defend me" Felix shouted as he ran towards Eva, I sprinted after him. Lith had taken on two other men and disappeared through thick undergrowth of trees hidden from sight. Just as Felix eyes began to burn black he held his Palm out as he was running. And absorbed the threads of darkness. I ran at his side temporally guiding his blindness with my hands on his shoulders. Felix's heat turned cold and burned against my skin, as his aura flared black. I couldn't let go of him even though my skin was burning. As I guided my temporally blind brother to my sister. I watched Taranis still engaged in a lethal battle between the first man. They were both equally as strong, it was like they new each others next moves. Each time they struck at each other, then managed to to block and sometimes counter blows but they never fell.

"how you doing Lith" I said as I guided Felix's hand over Eva's limbs.

" I...doing...Great" he panted in between each word, I could hear him attacking his two opponents through the trees. I glimpsed his silver fur blur in and out of focus, as he rounded on his targets.

"Taranis needs help do you think you can give his opnante a fright" I said smoothly.

He popped his giant wolf head out of the bushes and watch Taranis lethal movements. Temporally oblivious to his two attackers, The men both rounded on him, As if he knew it was coming. Lith jerked his giant wolf body back through the trees and seized both of the men's arms. They both cried out in pain.

" he doesn't look like he needs my...help" he answered nonchalantly as he pulled the limbs of both the men.

I turned back to Felix, " Felix do you still need me" He looked up his expression black his mouth moved but no words came out. His black eyes seemed look beyond me almost through me.

"Feli-"

" Go Zoey" His voice was rough, with dedication.

I didn't take another moment to run, this man was the last one standing and we all were going to take him down. Damon dived in the bushes, and Lith burs ted out the bushes his Sliver fur glowed in the moon light, as I ran side by side with him, and over the dead bodies. Taranis saw us coming and stop.

"look out" I cried. Taranis spun back around the man threw himself into Taranis and rammed them both into a nearby tree. He began punching as he pinned Taranis against the tree.

With all the power I could muster I threw my fire at him. He didn't even flinch, as he continued to pound my brothers face in.

"Go Lith" He sped up in front of me only issued one warning before he through himself at the man. He really didn't have no chance they fought each for more than a couple of moments, then Lith seized the opportunity and priced his gigantic teeth into the mans shoulder. He screamed in agony and bucket loads of blood poured from his fresh wound. But he didn't stop fighting he lifted his hand up to Liths muzzle and the began to burn.

Lith whined uncontrolably and dropped the man to the floor. Lith recovered way too quickly his muzzel was healed seconds after it had burned. He made the same move as his first attack, ran straight towards the man and clamped his huge jaw over his head and pulled it straight off. With blood dripping out his mouth he huffed and spat at the floor. As if he hadn't just murder a man he cam trotting up besides me.

"Now that didn't take long at all did it" Damon said as he came out of a set of trees. His black hair was all ruffled and shaggy looking, as if he fought on the ground the whole time. His beautiful tanned skin soaked in blood. He had a warm triumphing smile on his face, his blazing red eyes began to turn amber again. His stride was confident and masculine, His white teeth glowed against his dark skin.

Taranis was on his feet with a firce grin on his face, even though he'd just got the crap beaten out of him. Even though (I ducked my head) it was my fault.

"Not long at all your power is strange" He clamped his hand over Damon's shoulder firmly.

Damon brows went up questionally, " you found it hard to control" He snorted.

Taranis half heartily laughed "Though I'm not one to admit yes brother it was proven difficult to project false images into another beings mind, whilst engaged in battle "

He said as he starred up at the night. "We have all done well".

Mya gasped and as if she had just woken up.

"Father is calling to us"

Fear shook me to my very core, All my siblings had turned a ghostly pale white. My father the fallen angel Cain had once again decided to pay us a visit.

**hope you liked it Leave a review and i'll write soon **


	4. author's notes

**Sorry guys If any of you are confused about my most resent updated chapter. I got some private messages from my readers, saying that they don't really understand what happened in my last chapter. And request asking if I could explain the characters individual powers. I'll try my best to explain what happened in the last chapter. Anyways...**

**Basically what happened was, Zoey and her brothers and sisters got into a fight with, half immortals mortals like them. Which are totally evil, and are trying to steal their land for their father which is immortal(sorry I didn't mention that in the chapter, I know it wasn't fully explained, their basically called **_**half breeds**_**). But unfortunately for them Zoey and her siblings are very powerful together and therefore kick their ass's, Which is why they ended up dying. And also they protect their land which was passed down to them, by their evil fallen angel father Cain ( he's kind of like Kalona but much worse). And the only reason they are not evil is because of the humanity they inherited from their mothers. Simples. **

**ANYWAY hoped that cleared any confused heads about the whole WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER! thingy. **

**Now on to the POWERS. **

**Each Sibling posses two unique power sometimes three. In addition to their unique individual power they also all share two of the same powers from there fathers side, which is the ability to run at an inhuman speed, and superhuman sense (kind of a let down in a fight situation but anyways). **

**For example Zoey can run really really fast, can smell... lets say blood maybe three miles away (they can all do that) . And she can control the five elements like she normally can. She can control time, which means she can speed it up, slow it down, and stop it completely. That's two unique gifts mentioned already, but she also has a third which is really complex in explaining so i'll try my best to explain it ( don't bit my head off if you don't get it). (just so your warned and frantically start looking for the slights mention of this power in the released chapter's THIS WAS NOT MENTION IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS). Zoey has the divine ability to literally see into souls of beings, and based on what their souls look like through touch, change their physical appearance into what they should look like. For example if your a fake like Neferet and your really pretty, if you get touched by(obviously at will) Zoey could change her into a ugly monster. **

**Mya has two powers which is the ablity to foresee acturately into the future. (she has visions, and they come true 100% of the time) she can also pass through objects Like a ghost without being hurt. (just like X-men sorry guys for the lack of imagination there). **

**Eva has two powers which are the ability to bring inanimate objects to life, For example she can make a tree get up and walk. She is also a teleporter ( hopefully you know what that means). **

**Selene powers are very physical, she can freeze things that she touches. She is a merger Which basically means she can temporally merge two beings into one, or do it to her self which can result in her being more powerful, if done with an other half breed.**

**Kama is the youngest and cuties but almost the the most powerful and controlling over her gifts. she has the ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness ( example from chapter making Felix pass out), and even cause death, just by staring at someone, and project mental pain so it can be seen. She can turn invisible and the third gift is drain others energy by touch. **

**Felix is the most dangerous because he can't control his powers. he can manipulate darkness and shadows mentally, its also activated by emotions. He can also manipulate problity, (the chances of unlikely things not ever going to happen, happen). **

**Lith is a shape sifter he can morph into to giant forms of animals ( example from chapter the horse sized giant sliver wolf). And he can posses and other persons body. **

**Chaos is able to leave his physical body, and use the spirits around him to sense beings around him, at extremely far distance away from him. In other words make him self pass out, and make the spirits tell him who's around him and how far away they are. He can also erase or enhance other's memories. **

**Damon, I KNOW THIS ONE PROBLEY CONFUSED YOU, the first gift is, he can absorb others powers as well as share his own with others by touch, in other words he can swap or steal powers. The second is he can project mental images into anothers head make them seem real. For example if your walking down and alley way and suddenly it transforms into a desert its the work of Damon. And hes also a mind reader, he uses this power with the first so he and his siblings can communicate with each other, during the fight. **

**And Taranis can create invisible forces through the movement of his body. For example if he lifts his arm he can send you flying through the air. And like his Father mind control, which is being able to control others actions through their minds.**


	5. Chapter 5 part1

**Okay so this is part 1 of Zoey's flash back. It will end in the next chapter hopefully I wanted to go on But I thought I might bore you so... Enjoy.**

Father is calling for us The words echoed through the safe walls of my peaceful dream. As soon as the words were uttered, my dream shattered into a thousand pieces. I sat up in an instant, panting like I ran just ran three day race. Sweat poured down the sides of my face, I lifted up my shaking hand and whipped it away.

My soft fur's had slid off my sweating body, I stumbled out of my soft bedding, and crept out of the slightly large tent, I had shared with my sister. Dawn was creeping over the horizon. The soft wet grass brushed against my naked feet. I could hear the soft breathing of my brothers from across the small meadow. I sighed softly to my self, soon this tranquility would end. I began pacing back and forth, what would he make us do this time, attack a village?, burn children?. As the possibilities swirled around my head, I suddenly felt sick with worry.

It had been a long time since we had seen our father. I sank to my feet, as distant memories came back to me.

**********flashback*************

I was seven years old. I was down by the steam on the outskirts of the village I grew up in. I peered down at my reflection in the clear river. Tears streaked down my soft cheeks and I couldn't help but cry louder, as I stared at my new golden eyes. I remembered thinking " why are my eyes this colour, why am I different from the other kids, what was wrong with me? " I moved my gaze from my reflection to my arms, they were covered in dirt. Dry blood from my legs, was smudged against my dirty skin. I had healed fast since my fall, faster than normal, The huge ugly gash that had been crying angry tears, was barely visible on my tanned skin . They chased through the woods, the other kids yelling after me as I sped away from their angry cries. All because I was different from them. More intelligent than them, I could do things the couldn't, without any effort.

Mama always told me not to worry about being different, I'd spent endless night in her warm arms crying. she'd comfort me and held me close while she sang lullaby's and rocked me to sleep.

"Do not cry little one, you are special and in time your friends will come to see that and bow down to you"

"I-I don't want to be special mama I want to be normal" I said through my sobs.

She kissed the top of my head softly, and began to stroke my dark hair. " what is so special about being normal Zoey ? why do you want to be just another face in the crowed, you are strong, and compassionate your uniqueness makes up your personality if you through that away, you wouldn't be you any more"

I began to cry even louder. Then mama whispered in my ears.

"Hush little one do not waste your precious tears, They will see you like I do, you just wait and see".

She started to sing again, her beautiful voice, swarmed around me comforting me, with every note she sang.

Staring back at my golden eyes, the colour some how made my face look different. They made me look mature. Then mama's reflection joined mine, She looked sad and scared.

"Come Zoey, there is a something I must show you." I reached out and took her soft hand. "yes mama"

She bent down her smile was tender, and sweet. Her warm chocolate eyes looked lost. For a moment I stared into her eyes. Then she looked away and pulled me towards the forest. Her steps were faster than normal, and every so often she'd glance over her shoulder hastily. We walked in silence. The trees here were different, the air was stale and damp, the hair's on the back of my neck stood up. Something was wrong.

Then mama turned and smiled at me for a moment she studied my expression.

"Wait here Zoey, I am going to check if it's still here" Before I could protest she had disappeared up and over a small hill. I gush of cold wind blew against my face, my insides turned raw. I listen to the world around me. I could not hear the warriors hunting, nor could I hear natures cries. Everything was quiet, I listen carefully. I felt tiny vibration beneath my small feet shake, just as I bent to the earth, movement caught my eye. Something dark was coming, a foul smell tangled with the woodland smell.

With a rush of wind a monster moved to the hill mama had just ran over, it was cloaked in darkness. It stared down at me, my scream ached to come out but couldn't. The moment I blinked the monster was gone, and a terrible scream cried from behind the hill. I ran as fast as I could " mama!" I cried as tears flowed like a rushing river down my cheeks.

Mist, fog, abyss of dust, clung to the air. I couldn't see were I was going, but I had to keep moving. I called her name but she didn't answer, I ran down into the mist searching frantically for her. " mama answer me please" I wonder around in the mist aimlessly, " you can't leave me now, I have no other family" My words came out disorientated and slurred. "I will be your family" The voice was exotically beautiful, It caressed my skin, and danced across the air. It was not mama that stepped out of the mist it was a woman. She was pale, her eyes were as dark as the starless sky, they were unnaturally cold. Her lips the colour of fresh red cherries.

Her honey brown hair thick and curly to her waist. Her body was perfectly sculpted, her dress was long to her knees. Her aura was dark and twisted it shifted in the changing wind.

She stopped and smiled down at me, with a warm expression on her beautiful face. "wheres mama?" I shrieked at her. Her expression sifted into a sad one.

" She has left you, she is with the great spirits" her beautiful voice was filled with sadness. " your lying" I whispered through my broken tears. She shook her head slowly making her thick hair flutter in the wind. " Come to me what you need most now is a mother to look after you" Her eyes flashed scarlet then ebony. She open her arms to me, I felt a sudden urge to run into this strangers arms. Just as I began to approach her, the sound of wings beating against the sky swirled in the mist before us. The woman lifted her head to the sky her, eyes blazed then she faced me again. In my mind I heard her voice " Do not forget me my sweet heart I will return for you" Then she disappeared into the mist.

I half stumbled after the stranger. Who was she? Why did she leave? Most importantly where was mother. I began to run towards the mist straight a head of me. That's when I saw him. His hair was a thick and dark as mine, His skin bronze, it seemed to glow unnatural perfectly. Nothing compare to his dark wings as Black as night but beautiful in an odd way. I wanted nothing more than to stroke my fingers through the feathers.

His eyes pierced into mine they were an endless mixture between sliver and gold. His eyes seemed to study me and for more than a few minutes his gaze, wondered over my face. His smile was triumphing and warm, he walk towards me and I took a few steps back, he stopped cocked his head to the side. His smile widen.

" Do not fear me" He continued to walk towards me. " Stop I do not know you" I cried by this time he had his huge arms around me. He chuckled " you are a stubborn little creature aren't you"

"who are you ?" I whispered as I stopped struggling to escape his strong grip.

His smile some how became even warmer.

"I am your father Zoey" he said the words slowly. I felt my insides turn cold and my cheeks drain. Mother had told me about him, she love'd him but he turned her away. Mother had told me how she never thought he would come to us, how long had he been watching me? did he have something to do with mothers sudden disappearance?

His face sadden as his gaze left mine. "she is gone Zoey, murdered by a demon, by a witch. I am here for you now you will stay with me"

"Your not my father!" I screamed in his face, but his grip only tighten. His eyes went dark, he clenched and unclenched his jaw and I saw the anger burn through his eyes. Then slowly it burned down. He breathed a sigh of reliefs like he had just amazed himself at how quickly he recovered from my outburst.

"My blood run's in your viens, let that be the last time you lash out at me like Zoey" his word slashed against my skin, I sucked in sharp breaths to stop myself from crying. His harsh gaze soften, with one hand held me and the other smoothed back my dark hair from my face.

" Do not weep little Zoey, all will be well you will no longer be an outcast where we are going to stay, Think of this as a new beginning, abide by my rules and your long life will be a good one" He stop speaking and his huge wings unfurled and began to beat against the sky lifting us higher and higher off the ground. Thought of my mother drifted through my head. I cried silently as my father took me away to where ever my new home was. The flight must have taken about an hour, He landed just behind a set of trees, He put me down gently and began walking south, I followed him hastily. I examined his large frame, he was taller than the warriors I'd seen, He looked stronger as well. I couldn't quiet estimate his age but he didn't look young but he didn't look old. His large wings shook, and I suddenly got the urge to stroke them again, he glanced at me from over his shoulder. I dipped my head in shame. Mama always told me it was rude to stare.

"If you are wondering why I have wings, it is because I am what mortals would call an angel" He said nonchalantly. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment he caught me staring. I could feel his expectant gaze piercing into me, I was to afraid my voice would crack so I nodded.

He chuckled, "why are you so afriad to look at me?" I could hear the amusment in his voice. I looked up at him, but he wasn't watching me, he was staring straight ahead I quicken my pace so I could catch up with him.

" It is normal that you might have question for me, do not hesitate to ask"his deep rich voice comforted me, and I though there was a chance for me to ever be happy again, A smile lit across my face.

"why did they kill mother?" My voice was flat with grief

" It is what the Tsi Sgili does, she feds off of death and sacrifices her victims souls to darkness" He stopped then and smiled contemptibly at me. "They can not harm immortals Zoey"

Shock at his words I pressed him for more information. "I'm not immortal I'm just a girl".

He chuckled slightly while shaking his head in disbelief. "Do your eyes say that, have you ever gaze upon another human with golden eyes?" His smile was young and mischievous.

I dropped my head, the horrible true crashed over me I thought, maybe there was a slight chance that my eyes were just going through a weird sort of stage, where they'd just turn back into brown like before. But I was wrong mama knew this would happen she wasn't surprised at all to see the color in my eyes. Because she was seeing him again.

"Well Zoey what say you?" His deep voice rippled in the air between us.

"Well I guess your right I am different" I said bitterly

"There is nothing special about being normal, you are gifted with my blood, this is no curse." He started to walk again. I struggled to keep up with him. he gave me a disdainful look.

The forest here looked like it was under water the only difference was every thing here was green.

"You only address me as my rightful respectful name. Father, but my birth name is Cain" we turned a little and came to giant tree trunk, that had cut off our path. Without hesitation in one graceful movement he leaped over the fallen tree. The trunk must have been twice my height, and just as thick. " Gods and Goddess please keep me safe" I closed my eyes and counted "1" readying myself to make the leap "2...2" My mind said go but my body said no. Father voice boomed from behind the fallen tree.

"We haven't got all day" Irritation and annoyance merged into his voice. Ashamed of my sudden fear I ducked underneath the giant tree, and scurried out of it. My father had a frown on his handsome face, his disappointment made me feel like I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it. We walked in silence for a while till we came to a stream with wild flowers growing around it, And butterflies and rich green grass, The scent was heavenly and pure it smelt like summer and rain. Then I saw the tents the were a lot bigger than the ones in my village, height wise and width it looked as if they could fit at least ten men in them. The tents were at the base of a dark forest.

As we began to walk again, a boy came into view, His hair was as dark as mine it was shaggy and short, like he'd just woken up, he had tanned skin, and he had on a white loose cotton top, with long sleeves. And dark brown buck skinned shorts, his small toes wiggled in and out of the grass and he fumbled around with something I couldn't quiet see.

"He is your brother" Fathers voice was smooth and carefree. My gaze lifted to his questionably.

"Mother hadn't told me I had a brother"

"why would she? they are not her children?"

"They" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Yes you have five brothers and four sisters"

I we had came closer, I stared at my "brother". There was nothing odd about him, like there was with me. He just looked like a normal human boy. Then he looked up at me. Immediately I knew he was anything but human. His amber gaze found mine, and for moment his features went cold. Then he frowned slightly, then it turned to Father I could see fear in his amber depths. Why did he fear father? he had been nothing but kind to me.

He scurried into the tent and seconds later he was balancing unsteadily with silver plates on his head as well as both his arms. He stuck out tongue between his pink full lips. He swayed helplessly as he made his way over the dear skins on the floor. Slowly he set the plates in his arms down and then the one on his head. He ran towards us, accidentally kicking over a pot, In shire panic he scooped up the food and through it besides the the set of trees. Then again he ran towards us this time watching his feet. Instead of leaping into Cain arms like any other boy I'd seen do, to my surprise he dropped heavily to his knees and bowed.

"Do well to mind where you step next time Taranis"

Gawking at him Cain spoke to me. "You will bow to me Zoey whenever we part an meet again It is disrespectful not to do so" He stepped around The boy, and walked over to the giant tent. He sniffed at the food. I stared at my motionless brother. Then Father was at my side again.

"Rise Taranis"

In one jerky movement The boy bounced up and on to his feet. His cotton white shirt plastered with dirt and his small knees were bleeding slightly. But none of that seemed to matter to him.

"This is your sister Zoey" he swept his hand towards me, The boy looked at me instantaneously, his eyes were shadowed with dark bruises, he bowed deeply.

"It is nice to meet you Zoey" his voice was soft and kind, but his eyes were sad and empty.

I immolated his movements, timidly I answered "it is nice to meet you to..." He smiled his eyes widen in shock he giggled a little " I am Taranis" he bowed again. I smiled at his gesture.

"Who made the food?" Father jerked his head towards the dishes. Taranis smile vanished, as he looked back at the plates.

"Nerilla father"

Father sighed, and raised his hand to his head. " where is she?"

"She left some while ago. I've just been keeping the food warm" He answered honestly.

"where are my children?"

"catching fish father"

"It does not take eight children to catch a couple of fish!" He practically shouted. Taranis fell to the floor surprise clearly smeared over his face.

" Eat Zoey this food was made for you. Once she is done show her to her tent and her belongings, tell her all that she needs to know." He commanded. Then opened his huge wings and took off into the sky.

"Come on eat" He tugged on my arm, he pulled me towards the plates. They were filled with fresh corn, Elk, sweet potato,pumpkin and wild rice. I golfed it down while Taranis laid the dear skin on the floor of a tent second to the end of the five that stood there. Then he hurried over to me picked up the empty plates, and piled them on a little pot next to a small open fire. He garbed my arm and pulled me into the tent he had been working on.

"This is your tent, you will have to share it with Eva but she doesn't take up much room" He crouched by a flolded piece of thick dear skin and un wrapped it. He turned back to me and held the open fabric to me. Inside were small dresses, they were beautiful. Nice and dark. How long had they known I was coming.

I took the dress and laid it down on the soft fury bed. "Thank you" He shook his head. "Do not thank me but Selena, she had hoped she would have a sister to look up too" I nodded. " don't worry you won't have to run to your sister every time you need a new dress. We will teach you to make your clothing" He smiled at me. I was just about to say thank you when an uproar of cheerful cries came through the trees. Taranis pulled me out the the tent, And I saw them all. All eight of my new siblings, The girls ran towards me a wrapped there arms over every single part of my visible body. Giggling and speaking all at once. The boys including Taranis stood there smiling at me. Then one of them stepped out of the crowed.

"break it up break it up" he said over the girly giggles.

My sisters jumped of of me. " give her space to breath you greedies" The boy pushed pass them. His brownish golden eyes danced in the sunlight. He bowed deeply like Taranis did. " I am Damon" he smiled up at me with a warm expression.

"I am Zoey" I bowed back to him. "And I'm Eva" "I'm Mya" "I'm Selena" I followed the gleeful cries of my welcoming sister's They all kind of looked the same. The smallest one squeaked "And I'm Kama" She bowed. I couldn't help but smile. Then the boys pushed past them. One by one they greeted me "I'm Felix" "I'm Lith" " I'M Chaos!"

Chaos and Kama looked kind of the same except the were different sex.

After we had met I thanked Selena, she excepted my gratitude with a hug. We all sat around the fire as the sun began to disappear behind the land. Taranis pitched me in on how things worked around father and my responsibilities.

" You must always bow to him when greeting him, never rise until he tells you too".

"And do it like this" Mya got to her knees gracefully she laid both her finger tips together, and pressed them to the Earth, then she lowered her head to her finger tips. She rose gracefully with one knee up and her foot pressed flat against the ground her movement was fluid and swift.

"Your not a man so you have to look feminie and beautiful all the time which you already are, Father expects no less from us" She raised her chin as she sat back down on the tree log.

"Always do as he obeys" Taranis continued. The all nodded once. Lith spoke next " Or the consequences will be painful"

"This one is the most important. Don't make contact with any other immortals, or half breeds" Taranis voice lowered

"Why not" I questioned. "And whats a half breed?"

"they are like us, half immortal half mortal" Damon said.

"Because it is forbidden" Damon answered. "What is so bad about them?" I asked

"It is not common for immortals of the same being to become friends, Father hates other angels he thinks they will steal our land".

"but why?" I whispered.

"Because they are all fallen they, are no longer creatures of light, They are greedy. And evil, They don't all start off as evil, some of them are still creatures of light. But the majority of them have devoted themselves to darkness". I frowned slightly.

"Why are they here?"

"Every angel has a different story, but they all end up doing the same thing. Theses are ancient times Zoey, and they came here to mate with the human women" Taranis voice had turned sourer.

Images of my mother flashed through my head, was I a monster?. Why did she love him He was Evil, but still he was my father, loyalty coursed through my broken heart.

"Father said Tsi Sigili could not harm me why?" They turned pale and inanimate. Quickly Damon spoke.

"It is true she can not harm you fully, but father said as we progress through life slowly we will turn from half breeds into full Immortals, even though she still has a chance to harm us but her power must be great, and she must know our weakness."

"she killed my mother" I openly admitted.

"she killed all of our mothers" Chaos said, tears in his brown eyes.

**Hope you liked it Review please and stay tuned for my next update.**


	6. Chapter 6 part2

**Sorry I took so long I had writers block. Remember this is part two of the flashback, It'll will get more interesting after this thats a promise. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

"Zoey,Zoey come on wake up" Selene shoved against my shoulders. I pushed her away and turned my back on her. "Get up!" she shoved me right of the fury bed and onto the hard floor. I snaped up, rubbing my eyes I climbed to my feet. Selene was dressed, and ramaging through piles of dresses. I yawned and watched her, she pulled out a short dark minidress, with black leather rapped around the top of the belly. She studied it for a second before she looked at me, with question in her eyes. Finally she nodded gave the dress one more look then throw it at.

"Here, if it gets dirty at least it won't bee seen that easally" She stared at the dress for the momen looking more than mesmerized by it's apperance. She snapped her face back to me she looked absoulty horrified she ran towards me took the dress and through it over my head.

"Hurry we must not be late for this, come on zoey help"

I reached up and pulled the dress over my head, but before I could straighten it out, she pulled me up on to my feet so fast,I almost tubbled over but to my surprise I jerked back up. Instantley giving my self a head rush.

"Sorry" she smiled wareally at me, I grimced as she touched my head. Then she pulled me out of the tent, at a running pace through the under water green forest, Father had taken me through yesterday. Dawn was creeping over the horizan, and I could here the rabbites surring away as we ran. Selene kept pulling at my arm to keep up.

"Where are we going?" I said through panting breaths.

"To practise" She said quickly.

we got to the huge logg that was impossible to jump over, she ducked under it and pulled me after her.

"what are we going to practise?" I was deperate to know why we had to get up so early.

"Are ablities, our powers"

I stopped. "what?"

She turned back to me and ran towards me she grabbed my wrist, and pulled me again and started runing.

"we all have powers it is a gift from our father. When we come of a certain age our gifts become more clear. They are there if we live long enough to reach the stage of becoming immortals" She looked back at me.

"Every immortal has powers"

We jumped over a stream and then a fallen tree, and out of the forest and into a meadow. With impossible green grass, mixed with wild flowers , as far as the eye could see. Still running and pulling me along, Selene pulled me behind and through a stream, with a min waterfall flowing next to us. And on to the over side of the meadow. In the distance I could see Damon, Taranis and Eva. They had their backs to me, but they were waving their arms but in a slow gracefull circles. They copied each others movements exactlly, they looked focused and powerful.

"Taranis!" Called out.

"ssshhh! you must not disturbe them" Selena whispered as we were meters away from them. I looked at her frowning, she tilted her head to the wind, she whispered.

"They are canelling their powers" She looked at me clearly I looked confused to her so she continued. "Think of it as meditation, but if you wake them, and they have not controled their powers just yet, it could potentionally backfire on you and kill you" her voice was matter-of fact.

I looked around the meadow, I could hear the clanging of metal together. I looked back at Selene. "where's Chao, Lith, Mya, Kama and Felix?"

We walked behind a huge oak tree and behind the was, sitting under the shade of tthe tree cross legged. Just beyond him I could see, Mya and Kama, free fighting. They were seriously good. And just off of them Lith and Felix were engagged in a sword fight, they were equally as good. Their battle twirled into to the girls one. But they kept fighting, Mya and Kama gracfully dodged the blades, as Felix kept attacking, Lith. Selene watched the fight from up in the oak tree.

"Selene why are they doing that?"

She didn't take her eyes of the fight when she spoke. "It is important we know how to handle our selves in a fight"

I was tired of asking pointless question so I just sank heavily to the ground and watched them. Hours must of went by, and they were still fighting. Selene was still in the tree. She was pressed up against it muttering something I couldn't hear. I felt left out everyone had something to do but me. I felt his soft feathers brush against my skin.

"Come Zoey" his dark voice flowed through me, I stood up and followed my father through the trees. Slightly relieved but scard at the same time. He walked slow enough for me to keep up. His expression looked some what guarded and tense. We stopped in a dark meadow that was circled with tall trees. I looked up at him exectantly, he didn't seem like he was going to say a word. So I looked pass the dark trees, and within the depths of their shadows I saw something dark move. I jumped back, And peered at it It was the monster that killed mother. It disappered into the shadows.

" The creature is still thirsty" Father stared into the shadows. "It like's your mothers blood, eventually it will come for you"

I surprised my self by hissing. "I will not go with it"

"They control a thing called darkness, these creatures kill for pleasure. And they will kill more" His dark voice turned liquid.

"If you could, would you avenge your mother?" His tone was dark and twisted.

"I would father" I didn't hestiate. He smiled at me.

"Good" He took my hand and pulled me over to my sblings "I will train you so that one day you can kill that creature with no mercy"

The week had gone too slowly, I feel flat on my back, my joints hurt. My head was pounding, and my back ached. Eva stood over me, her war like experssion made her look like a stranger. My breathing was hard and rough.

"Focus Zoey, clear your mind and consentrate" My father guided. I took a deep breath and and flipped up onto my feet. I was ready this time. Eva right foot was streched out behind her. I knew she next strike as a kick, her arms were by her side. She would use them to defened her self like the countless times she had done before, and succeded in overpowering me. In my mind every thing moved slower, but I knew the moves had been fast. She kicked at me aiming for my head, I dodged her strike by bending undeneath her and kicked her standing leg from beneath her. As soon as her body touched the ground she jerked up on to her feet unatually. I calculated the sires of blows she attempted to strike at me, It all flowed out naturally. It was as if I knew what she would do next and act out against her. I kicked her so hard she went soaring through the air, and landed on her knees. she bent her head and put her arms up waving them about.

"Alright I give up, I don't want anything aching in the morning"

Father began clapping as he made his way towards me. "very good Zoey in a week under my watchful eye, You have maneged to master the art of sword fighting, descovered your immortal powers, as well as free fighting". He smiled down at me. I couldn't help but be proud of myself.

I smiled back up at him, I turned to watch my brothers in the meadows. Then under the trees I caught Taranis gaze. His eyes blazed red, I knew not to be afraid father had told me, that when we got angery our eyes turn a different color. But what had I done to make him angery. He grunted and turned from me and followed Damon, Felix,Chaos and Lith. I looked back at father who was watching the sky, I could tell by the way his wings stirred, he did not want to be on this earth.

Then she appered from within the depths of the border of the forest, her body was wrapped in a graceful long dress. She smiled at me the monster who had taken my mother from me. Her beauty was more than mortal, I wanted so badly to drag my nails across her beautiful face. But something inside me told me to stay where I was.

In my mind I heard her say. _"He favours you, you are his most powerful, but he wishes to destroy me, all I want is to love you, Zoey come to me now" _

I kept my eyes on her, and mouthed to her " He will not destroy you", she smiled again and she took a half step towards me. "I will" I finished. Her beautiful face twisted into a look of hate. She chuckled menicingly.

_"you do not know what you are up against you stupid child, I have visions you know. I see a family in your future, but like you are now your children will be weak, And that is when I will strike, and with your family gone no one will be there to protect you " _She laughed and dissapaered, as she did so did my memory. I was at the lake. How did I manage to get here, Had I'd bed attacked on my way here would i have been able to fight the danger off. I laughed to myself it was humorless, and dull.

I peered across the lake and pass the trees, my thought rested on Draco yet again. I could not get him out of my head. I was curious and daring, I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to know what his lips felt like against mine. I loved the way his aluring voice would scatter through my body, unravelling my desirers. But I knew this was wrong I was not suppose to want a fallen Angel it was forbbiden. I had reached the dark trees, And something within the shadows stirred.

I felt my insides go warm, my breathing deepen. And I hide my face in attempt to hide my burning cheeks. Draco step out in front of me. He looked as magnificant as ever. He wore black buck skin pants. And that was it. His liquid golden eyes shone like a light in a dark place, they were endless just like his wings. His wings were the sky on a starless night, their ebony depths seemed to strech on forever. He had a war-like experssion on his face, he looked guarded and dangerous. For a moment my eyes travelled up his perfect form. I wanted to be closer to him. I took a step closer, He clenched his jaw and took a step back from me.

I turned my head away from him quickly, I had been so foolish to do that clearly he wasn't interested in me. I'd do anything to get away from this place, I backed away from him. I could feel the edge of the cliff coming to an end. He looked shocked all of a suddened his worrior experssion was gone.

"I did not think you would be here at this hour" He sighed.

"Are you avoiding me?" I questioned.

" In some ways yes I am" I felt my cheeks drain color.

"you know why" he replyed

"My father would not approve of this" I said understandingly. He nodded in understandment. I gazed at the lake, he came and stood beside me. He was careful to keep his distance from me.

"I Like this place it's different and sucluded from the world". I could hear the smile in his voice.

"This is my special place" I said quickly.

He raised his neat dark eyebrows, his eyes began to sparkle, and he smiled the most dazeling smile I'd ever seen. I looked away from him, staring out at the lake. I could hear his wings unfurling as he shook with laughed. Draco lent back smiled up at the sky. His smooth flawless skin glowed in the sunlight.

"Your special place?" He questioned as he stared into my eyes.

"Yes, this is my special place know one knows about it, well except you. I guess it isn't that special any more" I said in a long breath.

"On the contuary Zoey. A place that you share with someone, makes it even more special than sharing it with only you" .

He walked around me and along the edge of the lake. I followed him.

"If I had fallen centuries ago I would have discovered this place for myself, or a mate" He said smoothly.

He didn't have a mate? I felt hope flutter in my heart. I wasn't suppose to go after him, but I felt like I needed him. It wasn't that bad maybe he wasn't that evil, for all I knew he could have fallen yesterday, that would have explained me finding him in the lake. Had ever been with a woman before? did he have children?

His midnight ebony wings stired in the wind. I wonder If he could love maybe, father would accept him if he wasn't that evil.

"Draco do you have children?" I blurted out.

He glanced at me from over his broaded shoulder. "No" he awnsered slowly.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to invade on your life I ment no disrespec-"

"Look Zoey, I am no fool you know of the dangers of us speaking to each other. Its as blue as the sky a number one rule for fallen angels to never interact with each other, Cain would not approve of this". He bent down closer to me, he was so close I coul feel his fresh breath against my skin. I shivered and closed my eyes taking in his unquie scent.

"Even their children should know this. I may not be just as bad as him right now, but I'm sure their are others like him maybe as worse. That would do all they could to harm you. Zoey its best that we do no see each other, from now on. I feel protective over you, so be safe. Do not come and find me again."

Taken back by his words I felt my anger burn.

"You act as If I intentionally came here looking for you, well I didn't like I said before this is my special place" I foled my arms over my chest like a stubborn child. He gazed into my eyes, looking vagly frustranted.

Then he gurnted and dissapered through the trees, becoming one with the shadow again. I wanted to follow him and take back my words, I wanted to run in to his arms and feel his breath tickle my skin. I wanted him to stay with me here. I'd tell him how much I felt like I needed him now. But I didn't I feared my father to much to ever disobay him.

I looked down on to the earth, trying to hold back by sobs. And there in the emmrald green grass was a black feather. It was his feather, A picece of the nights sky had fallen. I bent down and picked it up, and as I ran my finger along it's texture, I imagined running them through his dark wings. I twirled it in the sunlight, it glisten. I braided it neatly into my hair, it fit perfectly. I'd keep a picece of him near me.

The sun had just began to raise higher than the sycamore trees across the river bank, when I got back to the tent. Taranis wasn't up yet. I could hear his snores from within the tent. I climbed up into the tall oak tree, and watched the river flow. Across the bank I could see the scarlet dust, father had decribed to me. It symoblised his call, It was a path to him. Once my siblings were up we'd have to recite the ancient prayer to ,make the path more clear.

I prayed to the Gods that I'd see Draco soon, I felt almost empty without him near me, though we had only spoken twice. He had a big impack on my life. The wind around me blew violantly and there besides fathers path, stood Draco. His eyes glistened and sparkled in the sun, He beckoned me to come.

**Hope you liked it don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I could have written more but I knew that would only bore you, so hears it is I hope you in enjoy it post your reviews and relax and enjoy. **

"Draco what are you doing here?" I whispered. Cautiously so we couldn't be overheard by my siblings. They had always had away of sneaking up on me. I Looked around cautiously expectant to see Taranis or Mya crouched in a nearby bush.

"Come with me" He commanded abruptly.

I turned and looked up into his golden stern eyes. He turned from me and stepped into the shadows of the row a pone rows of Silver birch trees. That lined the little stream perfectly. The sun was warm against my face I looked back at the tents and listened for the slightness sign that someone had awakened. But all I could hear was hushed soft breathing.

I Looked back at Draco, who was watching me with a curious look on his guarded face. I looked back at the tents then at Draco and gulped in a breath of air, and made my way towards him. I had to go back soon they could awaken any moment.

He smiled to himself and began walking again. "Do you trust me Zoey?" His question surprised me. I stopped in my tracks hesitantly, and watched him. I began walking again. He didn't seem to have noticed, he waited for me to answer.

"yes" I said quickly.

He sighed and stopped "Don't" he said coldly.

He glanced at me from over his huge broad bronze shoulder. He sneered then came towards me. I didn't run, I wasn't scared even though he looked right now like a super-scary-coming-to-get-you-murderer. I knew in my heart he wouldn't hurt me. Even though I'd known him for approximatively two days. Clearly this disappointed him, because he frowned. Looking more than frustrated he grabbed me by the arms his grip was firm and strong. I lifted my chin and met his dangerous glare. I knew if I struggled I would be hopeless. All I could do was hide my agitation, and stare at his beautiful face.

"Do you not see, the danger in this Zoey?, must you be in the brink of death to finally come to your senses, I wished I had never found you. I wished you didn't follow me when I asked" he lost all the anger, that burned brightly in his eyes. And they turned soft and concerned. He let go of my arms and sighed.

"Why did you follow me here?" He said in defeat

"Because you asked me too" I answered honestly.

"You shouldn't have" He turned and walked slowly away.

This time he wasn't going to just leave, he came here to me for a purpose. And I wasn't going to let him just walk away, leaving me confused, and vaguely sad. I ran in front of him off tossing aside my hesitance, to face him. I narrowed my eyes and shoved against his hard smooth chest. My force had little impact on him, He stumbled only half a step back.

"If you think for one second your just going to walk away from me like that, then you've got another thing coming". I practically yelled at him. Taking a step towards him I continued. "You think you can just walk in here and just mess around with my feelings and thats that" I backed him against the thin tree. He looked astounded and astonished.

"You came here for a purpose Draco, You came here for me!. I want to know what that purpose is, and let that be the last time you walk out on me" I yelled. "I'm not a stupid girl so don't treat me like one" I wiped away an angry tear. With the back of my hand. I let the anger die down, and breathed deeply and centered myself. He must off picked up on that because he didn't say a word until I was completely calm again.

"I don't think your stupid" He said softly as he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked down at me, with the saddest expression on his beautiful face. "In fact I think your the most powerful, independent, smartest". He looked directly into my eyes "And the most beautiful being. I've ever come across. "

"Excuses me?"

He leaned closer to me as he gazed pass my shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt" He looked at me again his sadness somehow became more intense, more real. hardly daring not to breath, slowly I reached up and softly glazed my finger over his warm cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, breathing deeply. His lips were so close to me that I ached to steal one kiss from him. My body shook silently as I leaned nervously towards him. I traced my finger down slowly, He shivered and his great wings shook. Then I brushed my finger against his lip. His eyes snapped open, he looked startled.

He blinked twice and watched her curiously. She stood on her tip toes and leaned closer to him, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. As soon as she was close enough to him she closed her eyes and let her lips touch his. Fire coursed through her as she leaned in closer to him. For moments on end she thought he would never kiss her back. But then he did. His well muscled arm circled around her small waist, he drew her closer to him. She could feel him become more intense the instant their bodies touched. Draco backed her up against the tall Silver birch tree. Pinning her to it she held him closer until, she was powerless to him, all she could do was kiss him back, she did not know how to do anything else.

She wanted him now more than ever, all of this happened without ending their passionate embrace. Then he really started to kiss her. It was soft and curious at first. but then it got rich. He pecked at her ear, His sweet breath tickled her ear making her shiver uncontrollably. Then tenderly he kissed along her jawline and he trailed down, her neck. making her gasp and moan at the same time. Keeping one arm wrapped around her moving waist, his hand trailed down the length of her small dress. Until he found the hem. His hand traveled up her thigh and along the length of her back. He moaned, as her body pressed closer to him. Her hands ventured down his sides to his hips. His lips made it back to hers, and she matched his passion. At this moment she felt so connected to him, that she would have died for his touch.

He pulled away from me and stared at me. I smiled up at him and kissed him quickly, his responses was instant, he kissed me back. Breathless

"I care not of what my father thinks, Draco. I wish to be with you" I surprised with myself at how confident and seductive I sounded.

He smiled down at me he stepped away, and wrapped his well muscled arm around my waist.

"Who am I to deny a woman as beautiful as you her desires" his deep rich voice had become impossibly seductive. His free hand smoothed back my dark long hair from my face. We leaned in closer to each other.

"Do you want me Draco as your mate?" I whispered. His eyes dazzled.

"Yes my Goddess, I will be your mate, your consort and your worrier" He whispered against my lips. Just as our lips met, Eva voice yelled through the trees.

"Zoey, Zoey!" I jumped out of Draco's arms. He chuckled lightly and caressed my arms, trying to soothe my pounding heart. "She can not see us"

"I must go, it is time find father" His grip on me tightened. " stay safe". I pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, and quickly I pulled away from him.

"yes I will, come to me soon" I purred.

He kissed my palm gently. Then he trailed up forearm. "Zoey!" Eva yelled again this time she sounded closer. Draco tensed, I looked back at the stream and then at him. "I have to go" I pulled away but he kept his grip on me. I looked up at him, his expression looked sad again. Then he let go. I gave he one last look then turned and ran. "Zoe-!" I crashed into Eva and we tumbled into the stream. At a break-necking pace. with a final thump we landed in the stream. She looked up at me furiously.

I smiled down at her apologetically. I seem to have been crashing into my sisters a lot nowadays. Once we were on our feet, and ringing water out of our hair. Eva glared suspiciously at me.

"Why were you in such a rush? And your scent smells different" She sniffed the air between us. I inhaled Draco's sweet scent.

"We just fell into a stream that must explain the smell, and I was in a hurry because you were calling me" I said in a rush as I stood and made my way pass the Oak tree. She was at my side in an instant, still watching me suspiciously. I opened my mouth to reassure her. But then Alerio came gliding through the forest. I sighed Lycaon was not with him. I hadn't seen him sense last night when I told him to go. The giant Eagle landed on my out stretched forearm.

"Hello grumpy have you come to visit" I stroked his white head and intentionally walked ahead of Eva, who was still staring at me. We were closer to the Tents when I saw the huge bonfire being lit. Damon and Taranis were throwing huge chunks of fallen bark into the fire. While Lith Chaos and Felix carried piles of the bark out from the forest. The fire was small and was growing smaller.

Giving Alerio one last stroke, I raised him higher above my head, and He flapped his huge dark wings and took off into the sky. Coming closer to them I evoked fire, And my hands began to glare red and yellow, I tossed the flames at the dying bonfire, Which instantly came back to life.

"So you finally decide to return to us" Taranis said sarcastically. "your welcome Taranis" I picked up a piece of bark and throw it into the roaring fire. And walked pass him. I wasn't in the mood for his hatefulness, He glared at me I crouched beside Selene who was stirring a pot of sweet potatoes. I got to work with peeling the rest of them. Taranis began to growl, His anger stare burned against my turn't back. I peered at him from over my shoulder. Damon had one hand on his shoulder and Felix on the other. Damon winked at me before he whispered to calm words Taranis.

I finished within a minute or so, and was helping Kama and Mya Lay fresh Elk fur on father's tent floor. Once we were done quickly we gathered fresh water from the stream. Well My sisters did while I bended the element towards the camp fire, creating a mini stream.

"We are ready" Kama said I took my place in the circle facing the glaring fire. Our left arms all out stretched. " Ready, one, two, three" Taranis counted, In one quick motion we sliced the veins on our wrist, with our sharpest nails. My blood poured out of me like a flowing river and into the fire. Our blood turned its orange blaze into a scarlet red roar. The wounded on my wrist healed before my eyes, soaking up the remaining blood that trailed down my hand back into the cut. Then when recited the ancient call.

"_Through immortal blood we are tied. _

_Creature from the sky we must find,_

_The blood we share, allows us right _

_we seek our father angel of the night. _

_Through his blood that courses through our veins. _

_Reopen his path to my fathers grave"._

The ancient words made the scarlet path glow only for our eyes. The trail was lit. Smiling Taranis paced ahead of us, we followed him. I grew wry as the shadows of darkness crept over fathers path. Selene hung tightly to my arm, as we crossed the stream. "To father" we all whispered. Crouched on the the ground we waited for the final shimmer of scarlet to glow on the path, making glow stronger and clearer. All was silent My heart was pounding in my ears, we only had half an hour to trace the trail to father. And we only had one shot at this.

The path's glow brightened. "Go" Taranis cried. We all ran through the trees. At our usual inhuman speed. I was a lot faster than my siblings. I over took Felix in a few bounds, and Mya in a few strides more. I raced through the thick forest till I was right besides Damon and Taranis.

"How long till the path closes?" Damon asked. "Less than half an hour" Taranis called. They spoke as If they were standing still rather than running at full speed through a dark forest.

"Will we make it" Felix called.

"I have no way of knowing"

"If one of us can make it then the rest can" Taranis called.

"Lith!" we all cried together.

"Okay I'll go" Lith bounded up a small cliff in front of us. His clothes ripped into pieces of cloth as he transformed into the giant silver wolf. He slowed and Damon raced a head and lightly touched his fur. "Go!" He shouted and the wolf sped off into the distance and followed the scarlet trail. Damon touched us all quickly. We ran as fast we ever had, time was short. After a few miles we followed the trail along a huge rushing river. Lith's scent hung in the air.

The trail ended on our side of the river traveled over to the other side and into the trees. Running at full speed, all nine of us crossed the 12 meter gap and landed on after the other, we continued north. Following Lith's scent

"Did you catch that scent" Kama called from behind moments after we crossed the river. I sniffed the air. Oh no now was not the time. "Taranis why did you check the territory!" Damon barked.

"I was a little bit to busy following this trial, that well vanish forever in less than 20 minutes, to scan the area" He said sarcastically.

"Half breeds" I hissed into the night.

"We don't have the time!" Felix shouted irritatedly.

"Keep to the north, just keep running" Damon ordered.

We ran faster in the corner of my eyes I could see the watchful red glazes of the other half breed. A few more miles I could smell the wolf scent of Lith. The trails glow was getting dimmer.

_I am coming close_ Lith's voice echoed through my mind.

_How long? _Taranis question agitiation was clear in his mental voice.

_Only a mile to go I can smell him. he is at the human graveyard. _

We would get there in time. The half breeds scent suddenly got stronger. Taranis suddenly stopped we all did.

_What's going on?_ Lith's voice rang in my head. I could hear his paw coming towards us.

_No Lith keep going get to father, We can handle this. _I sent a mental message to him. He turned and took of towards the graveyard. We crouched in our protective hunting stance.

"This is not your land" A voice hissed I saw it's eyes before It came into view.

I readied my elements. All nine of us growled.

"You all will die"

Eleven beasts stepped out of dark bushes. I gasped with fear. They had limbs off men, and eyes but as for the rest off them. Their bodies resembled a huge Raven. They were huge as well as tall as Taranis. Kama squeaked, I signaled for her to hush.

The creatures stepped towards us, Our crouches depend. I had not come against any thing like them in my life time. Neither of us had, so If we would survive this encounter, I was unsure. I heard the sound of soft wings beat against the sky. And-thank-the-Gods know one else looked up. Because then all hell would break lose, Draco landed in the bush behind them, his golden eyes searched mine. He took a step towards me, but I shook my head subtly, warning him of my siblings. He stopped and blurred into the shadows.

_I have found father_ Lith's voice rang in my head. _Good _Taranis answered. But his body remained motionless.

The creatures took a few more steps towards us, we held our ground and hissed. Their giant black wings shook, and their eyes blazed.

"You all will die" The biggest one repeated.

**Hope you liked it. Don't worry people I'll update within a week. Yeah I added Raven mockers to the story, hope you don't mind. Oh and their not Kalona's Raven mockers. don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think. And I'm open to suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long, but from this Friday and onwards no more exams and that means I am free to write for you lot till September K, SO I ABSOLUTELY Promise you that 98 and 3 quarters percent that, you'll be getting an update every week. **

_"Show them no mercy" _Taranis hissed.

Everything went quiet, The sun slid behind the clouds and the sky went dark, and the air turned stale and cold. Staring back up into the beast eyes, I could see cruelty in its scarlet depths. Then movement in the corner of my eye caught my gaze. Draco stepped half out of the shadows of the dark trees. I Shook my head frantically.

_"You think for one second I'm just going to stand here and watch you die" _He mouthed slowly to me.

I shook my head slowly. A pained expression crossed his beautiful features as he stepped back.

"Zoey move!" Damon cried.

I dodged out of the way just in time to miss the raven creatures strike. The swift movement of it's talons sliced through the air. Growling at it fiercely, I attacked back, sure I didn't have talons or a beak but I made sure my strikes were twice as powerful. But I was equally matched. I throw a punch to the creatures face It deflected it and knocked me to the ground. I cried out in pain as its talons raked its way up my biceps.

Then suddenly the pain stopped, Though it's facial features where shielded by dark feathers I could see pain its eyes, As it was being lifted of me. It made the most deafening cry, As its body was ripped in half, I squeezed my eyes shut as its dirty blood sprayed all over me.

Then I felt wet slimy tongue drag its way up my face. Lycaon. My eyes snapped open, his warm brown wolf eyes stared down at me, I ruffled his fur and he swayed slightly. Then I realized I've been on the ground way to long. I could hear the pounding of paws running towards us.

"Where's father Lith?"

I realized everything was quiet except rasped heavy breathing. Slowly I sat up, not daring to meet his eyes I stared at the beast that struggled in his strong grip.

"You attack my children" His smooth voice was dark with power.

The Raven creature gasped for air, as fathers hand grip around its neck tightened. The huge beast dangled helpless by its neck. Its eyes blazed scarlet as blood began pour from its beak.

"My father will find you" It hissed as it began to spit blood from its beak.

Father raised the raven creature even higher. His lips curled into a fierce smile, as he stared up at the beast.

"Let him come, let him bring his allies. How powerful is this fallen Angel, not very if his children are so weak" he mocked

I looked around and could see the other raven creatures limbs scattered all over the place, the scent of their blood burned in the air. How long had I been on the floor? Lith silently crept through the dark bushes. He could never stay clean in a fight. Dirty foul raven creature blood covered his silver muzzle and mighty paws. Lycaon whimpered behind me. Obviously scared of Lith's sudden appearance as a wolf three times his height.

I stroked his soft fur and lowered my voice and spoke to him. "I need you to go our home Lycaon and wait for me there"

The wolfs gaze met mine. I nodded once he was smart boy. He turned abruptly and I watched him run back home.

"I believe there were ten beast" father said I turned my attention back to him. He stared at the bodies. "And now there are one".

_Ten I counted eleven, _I pictured the first time I saw the creatures. _definitely eleven. _

In the bushes furthest away from me I could see a tanned bloody leg being pulled into the shadows._ Eleven._ It wouldn't get far If Lith was the one to attack it, and survived then then it would die within hours, maybe less. there was no point going after it.

Father smiled at the creature again. "Only one" he breathed, He lowered the creature and stare into his eyes. I dared not breath none of us did. I caught Draco's gaze in the corner of my eye, Discretely I faced him. His eyes were hollow and pained as he watched me.

_This is what would happen to you if he found out. _The unspoken words lingered in the death scented air between us. He ducked into the shadows his golden gaze diverted from mine to watch my father.

I turned just in time to see the creature take its last breaths, as father wrapped his free hand around its neck, and snapped it, Instantly killing it. No one dare said a word, as father watched the lifeless creature. He snickered then dropped it to the ground.

He grunted and faced us, his eyes wondered over us taken in our every detail. Of course he would we hadn't seen him since we were children over a century ago. His smile grew. Then his silver golden gaze found Lith's.

" Explain to me why my son is a wolf almost my height, explain to me why I can not speak with him" His dark tone made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He moved to by brother and stroked his fur, Lith stiffened under his touch.

"He is a shape sifter father, he is only an animal for now that can not talk" Taranis answered eagerly.

"You have a great power Lith the ability to change forms as an immortal will be of great use for you" He patted Lith's fur. " It pleases me to know your life as an immortal is taken care of" he smiled.

"Zoey" He spoke my name. My insides turned hot and cold at the same time. I rushed over to him.

"Yes father" I bowed my head respectfully.

He smiled down at me as he continued to stroke Lith. "You have grown up to be an exceptional looking immortal"

"I am not immortal yet father" my voice was quiet and a little shaky. He continued to study me, I waited for his uproar but he only smiled. He broke eye contact with me.

"You all are going to be exceptional immortals"

"By the concentration of your golden eyes suspect, It won't be long till your body begins to change, I mean that for all of you" He frowned slightly.

"You took long to hear my call" he clenched his jaw together and gripped Liths fur. The wolf whimpered slightly and flinched away from him. But father used his immortal strength to pull the horse sized wolf back to him. Lith whined.

" We only saw your path this morning Mya had a vision last night father we followed it as soon as we saw it" Taranis answered eagerly, he began to walk closer to us. he continued.

" And that is the honest trut-"

"The truth is I left you as leader Taranis, when I called for my children as you clarified it took a day for you to answer my call, I do not like to be kept waiting. I thought I was very clear on that, on the day I took you hunting." His voice was calm but I could see the anger that burned in his silver golden colored eyes. Lith whined again his head lowered as father griped his fur again.

Taranis dropped to his knees and lowered his head, in defeat. I kind of liked seeing him like this. For the past century he had bullied me, and now he was being put back in his place.

" I am sorry father, I thought it would be smart to save our strengths-"

"Enough!" Father shouted. Taranis winced.

"Come Zoey" Father stepped pass Taranis and I followed. His huge dark wings unfurled, I stepped around them and took my place beside him. Lith followed quietly, still with his head ducked he walked up to the tree line and watched us.

" There are series of events we must attend to" His voice took on a dark menacing tone. By events he meant killings, and expanding our land. He nodded at Lith. The wolf howled then took off.

"follow me" he began to beat his dark wings and lift his giant body into the sky.

Taranis began to follow but father lifted one hand and stopped him.

"You are not worthy, go home and await us there" he said firmly.

"Yes father" Taranis said and walked through the trees Lycaon passed through.

We all ran in silence through the forest to and unknown place. Father flew above us guiding us through the unknown borders we crossed. We all knew what was going to happen next, no matter how many times these things would happen. No matter how experienced with it we were, humanity always got the better of us overwhelming the demons that lived deep within us. Making us feel like monsters. After the deed was done.

Father was ruthless he embraced his immortal power, and used it only for himself. Sadly I was his daughter and had to do his will, sure my opinions counted sometimes but when facing battle, father always had dominion over that.

We had taken the mountain trail, pass the three valleys, they were all marked with the scent of other half breeds. Dust stung in my eyes, I could smell the scent of the humans. I could hear them in the villages. We travelled down the mountain and back into the small forest, that lead straight to the village. The humans scent got even stronger. Father landed a few feet in front of us, he did not turn but kept walking.

"Hurry!" he barked we spend up and caught up to him, as he crossed from the forest into the plain fields. Mya had Kama hugged to her side. I turned to them.

"let her go" I whispered. Kama whimpered as Mya pushed her away.

"Zoey" Father called. I hurried to catch up to him. He did not watch me when he spoke next.

"Take their air"

"Yes father" I took a deep breath and breathed in thinking only of the air, I drew it in my lungs. And held my breath. From around the bend in woods I could hear the humans gasp in pain. Father chuckled as he listen to their cries.

"Chaos how many are there" father called. I listened to the pounding of their slowing hearts.

"fifty eight father" He sighed.

"Good" He smiled.

"Eva I want to know where are the majority of them based"

"yes father" Eva said softly. There was a small poof sound as she vanished from her spot in the group. She emerged from around a large boulder we were approaching.

"In the tents Father" she said in defeat. A small tear trailed down her smooth cheek . As father got closer she wiped it away quickly.

I breathed out slightly so they could have a little air to breath. I could hear them sucking in the air greedily. The village came into sight. There were twenty tents not as large as ours. They set up in a huge circle. with a large camp fire in its centre.

"perfect" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You know what to do Zoey" I shivered

We all stopped, father turned to face me. He stared down at me expectantly. His silver golden eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul. My heart was beating so loud I'm sure he could hear it. He clenched his jaw and flexed his massive wings half open.

"Go on Zoey" he spoke with such ferocity that I took a half step back. Father followed his eyes had gone dark as he watched me, turn towards the Village. Hot saltly tears weld up in my eyes.

Thinking of it would only deepen my guilty so I took a deep breath and let my mind go blank. Only letting my feet carry me closer and closer to the innocent. I breathed in again, this time I felt the air ripple. This time I concentrated on camp fires, hot summer days and the warmth of the sun. Then as breathed out I thought of my element fire.

The instant I did, I heard the roar of destructive flames. And the terrible screams of the villagers. As my element trapped and engulfed them inside the tents. Few of them escaped. With added hesitation, selfishly I knew if they'd escape I'd die.

"Father" I called.

"Go on my children make me proud" Father cried joyously. All eight of my siblings ran passed me and into the burning village. They attacked the choking survivors. I could hear their terror-stricken screams. I felt my heart swell with sadness, over the distinct screams I could hear a new born baby's cry.

Father was at my side smiling triumphantly. I felt cold and numb inside, I could help it tears poured out of my eyes like a river. My humanity had done it again. The cries had stopped, as the thick smoke dissolved the dying village. And from it's dark depths Damon, Mya, Felix, Lith still in his wolf form, Kama and Selene came into view. Walking side by side I could see their pale stern emotionless expressions as they came closer to us.

Father laughed, gave a joyous cry wrapped one well mucled arm around me and forced me to walk with him to meet my siblings.

"Well done my children I am indeed proud of what was accomplished in such a short amount of time." His smile deepen. " Though there is much to be done you all deserve how do the humans put it..." He cocked his head to the sky. " A day off." He continued "Now, we will start the day fresh tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky" He smiled again.

"Do what you like till then" He said smoothly before spreading his massive black wings and taking off. No one said a word. The silence dragged on.

"This guilt thing is going to ruin my whole day" Felix said flicking the blood from his hands.

"Really. You choose now to try and be funny" Eva rounded on him.

Damon was between them in the blink of an eye.

"Easy, sister" He soothed, Felix began to growl. "Remember your humanity, do not loose your self to anger"

Felix's growl deepen as his newly golden eyes began to burn with a scarlet hue. Damon smacked his chest.

"Enough!" He shouted. Felix snorted then turned and made his way into the forest. There was a swooshing sound as he began to run. Lith whined and followed the two of them where like best friends. I wondered why he hadn't changed back, suddenly remembered he completely ripped his clothes, when he transformed.

"You know well not provoke him Eva, If he loose his himself to rage then we all suffer!" He yelled.

"Well maybe I was sick a tired of hearing his jokes!" She screamed back.

" You'd really risk us dying just to rid your self of hearing him cope with unpleasant happenings!" He barked.

Eva opened her mouth to say something else but closed it again and sighed.

"Everyone has their way of coping with things. That is his. So learn to live with it" He said softly.

"I am sorry brother, I guess my way of coping is screaming out my frustration" She smiled warily to herself.

"It is done now" Damon sighed. There was a momentary silence before it was interrupted by Chaos overly dramatic stretching and yawing. He reached for the sky then let his arms drop to his sides again.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I woke up just after dawn today. And I am tired, so I am going to curl up in my fresh fur and sleep for the rest of the day".

He pushed passed our little circle, and walking backwards with his palms up and shaking them in surrender, he spoke to Eva. "Just trying to break the tension if that's okay with you".

I smiled and softly bumped her shoulder with mine. She struggled to hold hers back, but hid it by baring her teeth at him. He faked screamed in terror like a frightened little girl, rolled his eyes and turned continuing walking. He vanished into the emerald green depths of the trees. One by one they all followed, Damon stopped at the green lush entrance.

"You are not coming with us Zoey" He didn't say it like a question but answered any way.

" No I'm going to put out the fire"

He nodded, and the swooshing sound came as he vanished. Slowly I turned on the spot and faced my destruction. I drew in a deep breath and centred myself, Holding the air in my mouth, I thought of the air washing over the angry flames, Like water flowing down a river. I breathed out, My element responded instantly, It poured over the flames and spread to the crops behind the burning village. Quickly I moved to the circle, and over the burnt wood, furs and bodies.

A few pots filled with water lay under the dead. I began to swirling my wrists in graceful circles. Summoning the element to come to me. The pots began to shake vigorously. They smashed and water from all different directions came to me. Instead of letting the element heal me like I normally willed it to do. I made a pushing motion towards the burning crops outside the burnt village. Water instantly spead towards that direction and slithered like a snake into the dried out grass.

There was a sizzling sound as it over powered the fire. And the crops stopped burning. I felt my body begin to sway as sadness began to course through me. I felt myself fall, Then strong arms caught me. I looked up half expecting to see father. But instead I found Draco's worried gaze. I let my tears pour out of me as he set me down in his lap. I sobbed hard into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. And he sat there quietly softly kissing my head.

" I..didn't...want..to" I cried.

His warm thumbs wiped away my tears. " I know Zoey, you had to I understand"

"I...fee-feel..so..gu-guilty" I choked.

"You have compassion my love" he kissed my forehead.

"I suspect this was your first time doing these things" he spoke softly.

"No-no so...many...ti...times...be-before" I cried.

"You'll get through this just like you did the other times"

I sucked in a sharp breath, and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I looked up at him, his eyes captured mine, they were just so beautiful. Slowly I pulled his face towards mine.

"Thank you for being here with me" I said against his lips. Then I kissed him. There cold heated passion washed over her sadness as he leaned into her deepening their kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and played with his soft dark hair. He pulled me in closer to him as he laid on top of me. My head felt so dizzy, the world around me started spinning as he deepen the kiss even more. I moaned in pleasure as hands graced my thighs with his soft touch.

I pulled at his brown buck-skinned pants. He pulled away from me, with the most curious yet desired gaze on his handsome face.

"Don't you want to-" He bent down and stopped my words with a kiss.

"Believe me my love I do but not in a place like this" He said against my lips. He jumped up and pulled up with him. Before I could say another word he unravelled his dark wings. Lifted us into the sky. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I let the currents of the wind caress my skin. Ever since I was a child I loved to fly. I could remember father carrying me through it.

The air was clean up here. It was pure and fresh. Abruptly Draco landed in front of a a tent. With the most beautiful meadow stretched in front of it. It was secluded. Like my lake. Tall pine trees covered the borders around the meadow. Lilacs, daffodils, red tulips and wild flower sprung out from the silky green grass.

"Is this where you live?" I asked in surprise, as I turned and faced his smiling eyes.

Slowly he caressed my arms with his hand. He nodded. He dipped his head still meeting my gaze. He took my hand and lifted it to his mouth, and kissed it softly. I shuddered, his smile grew.

"If ever you need a chance to escape. From your life come here to me, and I will comfort you." He kissed my hand again.

Then his lips trailed up my arms slowly, and up my neck I moaned. He pulled away again I frowned up at him. He chuckled, and pulled me into the tent.

He kept me close, his kisses were sweet. We both moaned in pleasure as he made love to me. I saw love in his eyes, as watched me. He moaned deeply as kissed up his neck to his jawline. He held me closer, and our bodies became one. There and then something in my heart pulled, It wasn't the odd fact that I wasn't a virgin any more. It was something more. Then I realised I had fallen in love with the enemy. But at this point in time I didn't care.

**HOPE YOU enjoyed it Finally things can start kicking. Yeah lets get the story rolling. **

**Please review your opinions count too. **

**Mzdestiiny1 =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long I had writers block, but I'm back now. And I hope you enjoy the chapter, If you have any suggestions then just say them. If you like what your reading the please review, otherwise I don't know what I'm doing right. **

Through my partly woken body I could feel, a light touch caress my naked back. I smiled lazily and slowly brushed my hand over the vacant spot that Draco was supposed to be sleeping in. The light touch vanished and I felt a lump in my throat, begin to grow.

slowly I slid up from the furs into a sitting position, with my arms covering my bare breast, I let my eyes scan the tent for my dress. I found my dress folded neatly on a patch of fur, at the side of my sleeping place. Just as I was about to haul the dress over me, the warm touch was replaced by a cold shiver, that violated me. I clung the dress to my chest.

The cold feeling never went. With a groan I dropped to the bedding and curled my knees into my chest. Breathing deeply I felt a stabbing pain, like lightning shoot down from my chest and settle in my stomach. I gasped in pain as the lighting began to play roughly with my insides. Clutching to the furs and squeezing my eyes shut, I let my tears roll down my cold cheeks. A slow nauseated feeling crept over me. I rolled on my back avoiding my highly sensitive to touch belly. I gasped in air deeply, to stop myself from throwing up.

As quickly as the pain came it ended. The cold feeling dissolved taking my sudden nausea with it. With a empty groan I climbed to my feet and pull the dress over me, but flinched a little as the lightning like pain shocked me again then vanished.

I moved out of the tent quickly, to escape the pain that consumed me in there. My stomach still ached a little, and I clutched it but grimaced as the pain began to bloom again. Something was wrong, never in the two hundred years that I'd lived had I experienced this kind of spine shuddering repetitive pain. I ran only by instinct I needed to see Draco.

So enough I ended up at the lake, Draco was by the bank, his back turned to me. His dark hair was wet and flowing around his bronze shoulders. His wings fluttered open slightly. I could see his jaw clench in a steady rhyme, as he arched his body over the river, peering down deep into its depths. He sifted his weight and his head flinched from one dark spot to another.

Suddenly he scoped his hand into the water, at a speed beyond human and plucked out reflectively a huge catfish . The fish flopped around helplessly and fought for it's life, as it struggled in Draco's grasp. He kept his attention focused on the water, clearly waiting for another fish to grab. The Catfish slowly stopped flapping about. Draco without looking from the water. Dropped it on the grassy bank beside him.

My heart fluttered at the sight of him. I felt my cheeks warm as he flexed his huge biceps. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I took quick steps towards him. Draco's ear twitched and he spun around to face me. His dark concentrated gaze, turned soft and gleeful. He met me half way, and wrapped his well muscled arm around my waist. I felt a shudder of heat rush through me as he pressed his lips to mine.

His desire for me burned against my skin, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His wings unfolded and wrapped gently around us, caressing every inch of my body he left untouched. It eclipsed out the early day light, and smothered me in its brilliant darkness. All to soon our embrace ended, but his hold around my waist didn't.

"Did I please you last night" I asked a little shaky from our kiss.

He chuckled and gently brushed a finger across my warm cheeks. "You did my love"

"Hopefully that wasn't a one-off situation, because you were amazing" He smiled down at me.

I felt my cheeks burn with a embarrassment. He bent and kissed my forehead.

"I thought you might be hungry by time you woke" He gestured towards the catfish. He flinched and hesitantly looked at the fish then at me.

"You do like fish don't you?" he said in a big rush.

It was my turn to laugh. I pulled at his busk skin pants and kissed his broad chest. He shuddered and I smiled up at him.

"I love fish"

He breathed out a sigh of relief, I pulled away from him smiling affectionately at him. And made my way towards the Catfish. Draco followed closely. Once I bent over the creature. The sheering pain in my stomach soared through me. My hands went instantly to my soar stomach and I fell to my knees.

"Zoey!" worry pounded through Dracos voice. His arms were instantly around me. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me there.

"Whats wrong?"

"M..my No don't!" I cried but was too late Draco wrapped his arm over my soar stomach and squeezed me. He flinched and pulled his arm away from stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered.

The pain calmed a little and I was able to answer without grimacing.

"You didn't know. I've never experience this kind of pain before, I think there's something wrong me Draco."

The nausea slid back into my throat and I struggled to keep myself from throwing up. Draco kissed the top of my head and gently squeezed my arms.

"Maybe you are just hungry" Slowly he eased me off his lap and took up the catfish, and came back to me lifted me into his arms.

He lifted off the ground and I clung to his neck and cried. The pain intensified I felt swollen and weak. Draco's hold on me tighten as he lowered us in front of his meadow.

Gently he set me down on his fury bedding. He kissed me softly and as lightly as possible. As if I was too fragile and could break at any moment.

" I will bring you back some thing to eat" He paused then added " Rest, till I return my love" I grasped his hand. He squeezed it gently and left.

I could hear him getting to work, as I tossed restlessly. Sweat slid down my forehead and back. I wasn't hot I felt very cold. That feeling was back again, the cold one.

I cried out, and held my sore stomach. Careful not to in flick any more pain. Wincing slightly as I turned on my side. I heard feet approaching seconds later. Draco had entered with a plate. Of steaming hot catfish, on any other normal day my mouth would had watered at the sight of it. But as inhaled the scent. I felt the nausea come back.

"I'm sorry" with my mouth covered by my hand I ran pass Draco, and out into the meadow just in time. To wrench up and heave up the contents of last nights dinner. Draco was at my side I tried unsuccessfully to push him away , as I continued to puke.

"Zoey" he sounded more than genuinely worried. I gripped his arm for support as I got to my feet.

"I don't feel well" I sounded so weak my voice was barely above a whisper.

I whipped my face with the back of my hand. The sound of Lycaons howling ripped through the trees.

"Time to go" I began to pull away from him but his grip on me tighten. "You can not go, I won't let you. Don't while your in pain"

I tried to pull away but I was to weak. " Draco if I stay here now they'll only come looking for me. Then we'll both be in trouble"

"Your not going any where" He voice took on an undergo of finality. That scared the heck out of me.

I tried a different approach. "What ever happen to my safety, If I stay with you any longer, then for sure they'll find me. I'm not immortal yet if father knows about you He will kill me, without a second thought".

" If I let you go now, like this then without proper care you'll die any way. I'm not letting you go." he snapped and pulled me into the tent. I struggled under his grip as he lowered me back into the furs.

"As soon as your better you can go" he bent to kiss me on the mouth but I pulled away. he shuddered looking more than hurt he continued.

"I can not let you die not now" he gasped my hand with his and kissed it. His eyes held sadness beyond my acknowledgement. Seeing him like this made it so hard for me to stay mad at him. I hadn't noticed I was crying until he reached up and whipped the tears from my eyes.

I gave an embarrassed half hearten laugh, and he smiled down at me. He inched closer to me, I lend forward. but at that moment fear streaked through me as I heard Selena, Kama and Mya calling for me from the meadow.

Draco stared at me disbelieving what he was hearing.

"How?" he spoke to himself.

"My scent!" I said in hysterics.

I pulled my self off the bedding ignoring the sharp stabbing pain, that erupted in my stomach. I scurried out of the tent. Draco was right on my heels steadying me as he grasped my elbow.

"Go back" I pushed him away. He took a step towards me his expression unreadable. I shoved his hard chest hard but he only continued to steady me. Before I could protest any further my sisters came into view.

"Zoey!" they shouted and came running towards me. I stared up at Draco, he had that warrior guarded look on his handsome face again. Could they not see the fallen Angel beside me

"Where have you been!" Mya shouted

"Father's been calling for you" Selene grasped my arm started to pull me to the forest. I pulled away from her, she turned back to me looking bewildered and unsure, and very very frustrated.

"You heard what father said to Taranis yesterday" Mya poked me in the arm drawing my attention in. "he doesn't like to be kept waiting" I could she her temper begin to boil as she watched me.

"I-"

"Do you want to get banished!" Selene stepped towards me.

"I-"

"Seriously Zoey your so selfish sometimes!" Mya hissed.

Draco tensed and he made a move towards her but, I pulled at his arm. He kept his gaze on them, I yanked on him on last time, to grasp his attention. He stared down at me apologetically he smiled. He turned away from me and went back into the tent.

"What are you doing?" I froze. They seriously couldn't see him. How? why? what was happening. I lifted my gaze from the tent, and caught Kama's gaze. Her eyes sifted back and forth from me to the tent.

"Zoey!" they both shouted. "Come on!" They reached for both of my arms. I pulled away, and gasped their's. They both shared a look, and then stared up at me.

"I couldn't get word in to say without you two jumping down my throat. If I'm such a big trouble then don't come looking for me again"

"That's not for you to decided" Mya answered. I pulled the two of them towards the woods. The stumbled slightly, as I dragged them along.

"I don't care I was just coming, I would have gotten home faster, if you two hadn't stopped me and bombarded me with empty threats"

They stared at me, looking more and more like children, the longer I watched them.

"Go" I pointed into the forest. When they didn't make a move I said.

"I'm coming as soon as I talk with Kama alone" I enunciated the "Alone". They took one look at Kama then at me again. Shifting my weight I flicked my wrist at forest again. They shuffled in nervously gripping their arms, then sped away towards the north.

With a sigh I turned towards Kama, My stomach tighten in a thousand painful knots. Her amber brownie eyes borrowed into mine. I opened my mouth to brake the growing tension in the air, but held my words back when she spoke.

"I know Zoey" Her words were cold and lifeless. I took a hesitant step towards her.

"You know what?" I said quickly I was to afraid that she'd hear the shakiness in there depths. I wished she would giggle and say she was joking, but the intensity of her glared said she was dead serious.

She shook her head slowly like she was whipping away fearful thoughts, Her long wavy hair shook at her waist.

"You of all my sisters. Why you?" her glare burned me into but I couldn't turn away.

"Kama I don't know what your talking about-"

"Don't!" she shouted, Her eyes glared scarlet, and I could see begin her shake with anger, as she struggled to keep it under control.

" I'm not an idiotic child Zoey, I do have eyes" she spat.

"kama I-"

"I stayed behind yesterday, to help you put out the fire" She gestured around. A snicker appeared on her lips as she continued.

"But you weren't alone" Her eyes flickered back to mine. My mouth suddenly went dry, I found it hard to swallow.

"Wings of night just like father, power and greed"

"he's not greedy-"

"Father is going to kill you!" she cried, her scarlet gaze burned away leaving her sorrow behind. Tears sprung out of her eyes like a waterfall. I stepped closer to her and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me, and sobbed harder into my chest.

I shucked in a sharp breath and asked.

"They couldn't see him because of you" She trembled in my arms, and sniffled back her sobs.

"You used your gift to turn him invisible to their eyes." She nodded and sniffled again. "Why?"

"Because as longs I'm around your not going to die" She sobered and stared up at me. My heart flipped, and I squeezed her arms.

"If we get caught then-"

"We won't I'll make sure of it, you deserve a break in life Zoey"

"I still don't understand why?"

she giggled and waved her hand at my words. "Because your my sister and I love you" She smiled.

Then she frowned. "Am I going to meet your lover or what?" She looked mildly frustrated.

"I though you've seen him already?"

"Yeah his massive wings spreading, and muscular arms wrapping around you" she winked at me.

"Draco" I whispered. I didn't have to turn around to know he was coming. Kama Giggled like crazy and her tanned skin began to take on a red hue. Draco wrapped one muscular arm around my waist and I leaned into him. Taking his support, without him I felt oddly weak and sick. Strange that all of these feelings suddenly just appeared over night.

"Thank you" his smooth voice caressed my skin. He bowed at Kama quickly. With a girly giggle she returned the gesture. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he kissed my fore head softly. Just as our lips met, an unpleasant loud clearing of the throat sounded from Kama.

"I think we have to go Zoey" Draco tensed.

The nauseated feeling came back and I struggled to hold back from gripping my stomach.

"How are you feeling" Draco whispered.

"I'm fine" I lied.

Draco raised his perfect brows, and narrowed his eyes. He didn't looked convinced at all. Before he could protest any further I tip toed up and pecked him on the lips. Then pulled Kama away, who was grinning like and idiot at him. As we shifted through the trees she waved back at him, and Draco chuckled.

"Your not getting off that easy my love"

"Don't follow me" I called to him but it was too late he unfurled his wings and took off into the sky.

"Don't worry Zoey he won't get caught" she winked at me. A fierce smile erupted on my lips and I pulled her into my arms.

"Alright alright lets go" She waved my arms away.

"Race you" She crouched into a starting position.

"To save time why don't you just say I won" I directed a smile straight at her. One neat brow shot up on her face.

"Really Zoey? I have been practicing"

"we'll see" I got into my staring position.

"go!" She cried.

I leaped forward Kama was slightly behind me. I ran faster and faster, till I felt like I was flying pass the trees. Kama caught up with. That's when I smelt my siblings scent, I slowed a little and Kama flashed me a triumphing smile, and bounded a few paces in front of me. Their scent got heavier and thicker.

"Kama don't!" But it was too late she stumbled, and crashed into Taranis. Who only gripped her by the arms and more like slid back only and inch from his previous position, because of her sudden impact on him. I stopped just behind a small little hill. In fact it was the same battle field, that we killed the other half breeds, only a few nights ago.

Taranis growled at her, and dropped his hands from her arms. Kama took a giant step back from him. Father's wings rustled from behind me I turned just in time to see him step out of the shadows, the skies blue color had just started to fade away into the night. Father's bronze skin glistened in the darkness. His silver golden eyes found mine, then traveled to Kama.

His wings rustled open as he strode towards Kama. Kama flinched when he approached her.

"You are late" Kama froze.

"I'm sorry father Zoey and I where-"

"No excuses!" He roared. Kama toppled over and fell to the ground, fathers wings were fully stretched. And his beautiful eyes turned scarlet.

"Time is what we don't have Kama, and you have wasted it" He raised his hand as if he was going to hit her.

"Father it was my fault I had something to talked to Kama about something" I spoke as quickly as possible, Cain turned his scarlet gaze from Kama and stared at me, his eyes began to burned down, back into their natural color.

I continued " Girl stuff"

Taranis snorted, and I glared at him.

Father narrowed his eyes at Taranis. "There is much to be done" He stepped around Kama and made his way up the hill. In an instant Kama was on her feet. She nodded at me and followed father over the hill and out of sight. I began to make my way up it when Taranis growled.

" What!" I snapped. and spun on my heels to face him.

"You never get punished do you, If I made up that lie. I'd probably be walking with a limp and a broken arm. But you nothing" He sounded threatening and very very dark. His thick black hair was streaky and wet. His amber eyes were glowing against his dark tanned skin, they were turning golden now.

I bit back the stabbing pains in my stomach and said. "What's your point" It sounded more like a whine. "what are you going to do about it"

Taranis took two long strides towards me, his face was inches away from mine. A sly grin spread across his lips, I could faintly make out the scarlet that was begin to burned in his eyes. He bent low and spoke a whisper into my ear.

"You'll see"

A shiver burst up my spine, he chuckled stared at me his scarlet gaze flared he intentionally smacked is shoulder against mine throwing me off balance. And laughed as he vanished over the top of the hill. Once he was gone I grimaced and buckled over on to my knees. The pain in my stomach stabbed at me over and over again.

"Zoey" through the thick haze that began to swarm through my mind, I heard father call my name.

"What's wrong with her?" Eva sounded so close but far at the same time.

"I don't know" Father snapped.

"Father let me take her home" Damon said. There was a brief pause before father answered.

" Take her home and care for her".

I felt the lightest touch on my arm, as I felt my self drift away out of consciousness.

"She's burning up" Kama sniffled back sobs.

"I've never seen a half breed ever get sick before" Felix sounded hopelessly worried.

I felt myself being lifted into Damon's strong arms. "Take care with where you step!" father barked.

"Yes father"

"And hurry" Damon had already began to run. He picked up the pace and ran at that similar inhuman speed. A few moments later and I lost all my grip of reality and blacked out.

I woke up feeling and odd burn against my stomach I glazed it softly with one finger. But as soon as My finger left my stomach. A small bump formed from the inside and I jerked forward at it. The nausea feeling came back instantly.

"What the" I rubbed my soar stomach not daring to take my hand from it again.

"Finally you have woken up" Kama pulled back the tent curtains and stepped in, she took a set besides me. She had a worried smile on her face and that scared almost the weird stomach encounter away.

"You were a sleep for two weeks, the only thing that kept me from thinking you were alive, was your shallow breathing". I stared at her wide eyed.

"Two weeks" I sounded breathless and wheezy.

"Draco's been kicking him self for letting you go" she spoke slowly "He came here a few times, I know what your thinking how did he manage, but your forgetting I have a gift for hiding things" she tapped her nose with one finger. I jerked forward again and grasped my hands over my stomach again. A shrill shiver coursed through my body. Kama's hand rubbed my back.

"I'm not sick at all am I?"

Kama shook her head. A sad smile slid across her face.

"I'm... I'm pregnant" I whispered.

**Hope you like don't forget to review. **

**Mzdestiiny1 =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like I wasn't really feeling this chapter but anyways. Leave your love behind by sending a quick review. **

"Zoey, Zoey stop crying we can get through this" Kama said shaking my shoulder's slightly. I had my hands propped over my eyes, pouring out the tears. My life was over, nothing could change the fact that I had just written a death sentence for myself. And the creature inside me had already started to go through a growth spurt. Maybe it would take a week before it was obvious that I was pregnant.

So a week until my death, I never imagined for a second that my life would end so quickly, I hardly even lived it. Getting through this would be more than hard, it would be impossible for me to even escape my father's wrath once he found out the truth.

" Come on Zoey stop it were wasting here" She shoved my arm. I flopped over on the bedding and whimpered while clutching to the furs.

"There's no point... you might as well go out there and di-dig mmmy grave" I cried tears pour out of me even harder, than before. Kama knelt down beside me, softly singing to herself as she began to stroke my hair.

"Were going to get through this" she whispered "I just know your going to be alright" she continued to hum the Cherokee lullaby. Sniffling and feeling more at ease and calmer I spoke sober again.

"Do the other's know?" I bit my lip holding back my fear.

"If they did would you still be here without a single scratch on you?" she said simply. I nodded and whipped my tears away with the back of my hand. A dry lump formed in my throat and I felt the tears being to sting my eyes again.

"Does Draco know?" I looked up at Kama, who shifted her gaze from me to the entrance of the tent. I sucked in a sharp breath as the brown curtains began to part. Draco stepped in his eyes glowed and flashed golden at the sight of me. His face soften and his full lips turned up into and almost wary smile.

I pushed my self up into as siting position, Kama gripped my elbow to steady me. Draco shifted towards me, he knelt down beside me and let his hands slid down from my face to my stomach, leaving a heated trail of cold passion were ever he touched me. I shivered slightly and bit back a moan. His eyes soften and looked unfocused as he gazed at the small bump under his finger tips.

Slowly he shuffled closer to me, I trembled at his sudden closeness, his touch became lighter as he touched the bump. He leaned in closer till his lips were at my ears, his hot breath tickled my skin, and aroused my desires.

"Of course I know" he whispered as he spoke the words his soft lips brushed against my ear. I shivered and he bent to and swept lips across my neck. I had forgotten that I wasn't breathing till I let out a long sigh of relief.

"You thought I would hate you didn't you?" He smiled up at me his eyes sparked with mischief.

"yes" I squeaked my voice suddenly raised two octaves. Kama giggled, I laughed nervously with them and played with the furs. After the laughter subsided I asked.

"How am I going to get through this?" I felt reassured with Draco here and less worried, but their still was a slither of doubt in my mind that was eating away at me.

"Not here we have to go" Kama raised her hand to Draco to stop him from speaking. He nodded and without a single word lifted me into his strong arms.

Kama gripped my hand and I felt a blast of cold wind shift through me. She smiled softly up at me, and I realized she was using her gift on us. She was turning us invisible. Draco stepped out of the tent and into the burning sunlight. I brought up my hand to cover my eyes quickly.

My siblings wouldn't be back until another two days. Kama said they had gone to clam more territory, and hunt. We had plenty of time to talk, but kama wasn't risking the fact that Eva and Mya could appear out of thin air in any second, then it would really be over.

Kama let go of my hand and came round and gripped her hands on Dracos forearms. I forrowed down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" she said simply.

Draco unfurled his massive black wings and I realized she was going to hitch hike, cling to her life while Draco carried us both through the air.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, She tighten her grip on him and nodded swiftly, I could she the fear that was growing in her eyes. Draco nodded, and there was a great gush of wind as he pounded his wings once and blasted up into the sky. Kama whimpered, and I gripped her hand. Her eyes were shut, and her face was fixed into an epic frown. Unlike me she hated flying. She didn't even like climbing trees, though she never had a fear of heights.

Draco dipped low and he glided just above the tree line of the sycamore trees in the forest below us. He beat his wings a few more times and plunged down into forest.

"What are you doing?" I said as grasped my arms around his neck. Kama squeaked I reached down to her, terror shifted in her wet eyes. Draco twirled around in a full circle and all of a sudden Kama was on top of me.

"Draco!" I cried.

He dodge through a small craves in a fallen sycamore, and continued to shift in and out of the tall leafy green army.

"Trouble ahead!" his deep voice rumbled as it caught in the wind.

"what do you mean!" Kama cried, clenching to my hand. Draco divided again, His wings pressed against us as he squeezed through another small gap in the trees, then he flung them open again.

"What's going on!" I cried. Kama was trembling crying to herself. Draco dipped his head and watched me just as he opened his mouth, his gigantic black wing crashed into one of the trees. And we were all thrown forward on the forest floor. The sharp stinging feeling was back again in my stomach. as I laid on the ground paralyzed by the shock of the crash, blood trailed down from my arms forehead and lip.

"Zoey!" Dracos rough footsteps broke out into a run and he fell to the ground beside me and pulled me into his arms. His eyes widen in shock as he stared down at me, quickly he brushed the blood away from my wounds.

"Are you okay speak to me!" panic spiked his deep seductive voice. I reached up and touched his face.

"I'm fine"

Dracos eyes turned guarded and menacing.

"What?" I asked. without another word he jumped up on to his feet and hurried away towards a ditch. That was shielded with dirt and twigs. I caught sight of Kama who was limping toward the ditch, Draco ran and caught up with her, and gripped her elbow tightly as he pulled her along urgently with us. Kama whimpered as she struggled to keep up with him, he tugged on her arm and pulled us through a dark set of trees. The air fell icy and slick.

There was a disturbing eerily feeling that crawled up my spine. A swoosh sound came from behind me I jerked around in Dracos arms. There she was Tsi Sigili her honey brown hair blew gently in the harsh wind.

**_"It won't be long now"_ **she smiled looking more snake than human, then vanished into the thick shadows. Draco thumped down into the dirt in the ditch and set me into his lap. While he worked on Kama's swollen ankle.

"Draco what happened back there" He looked up from her ankle to meet my gaze.

"Your father" he whispered. Fear broke through my voice.

"What!" I cried. " did he see us?"

"No but he could sense us just the way I sensed him." He shifted uneasily and looked around him. His eyes were restless and he was trembling. I gripped his fingers an peered into his eyes. His eyes darted from one spot to another.

"Draco what's wrong?" I said softly. Kama answered.

"He's just like father he doesn't like the earth" I looked back from Kama who was grimacing and breathing heavily back to Draco, who was trembling even harder. His breathing was short and panting I crawled up and wrapped my self in his arms. He tighten his grip on me and dipped his face in my hair.

"I'm here with you there's nothing to be afraid of" I whispered. Kama groaned.

"ssh" Draco stiffed underneath me, his arms tighten around me, and he stopped trembling long enough for me to hear approaching foot steps. Kama sifted slowly from her side of the ditch to our side. She rest both of her arms on us and the cold feeling drifted back through me again.

The foot steps got loader A shiver ripped through me as the ground above us began to crumble, Draco flinched. Father appeared over the the ditch, his eyes glared scarlet that burn with such intensity it was painful to look directly at him. His eyes darted from one spot to another, his lips were curled back, reveling his white teeth And his nostrils flared.

Kama squeezed my arm I pulled her in closer to me. As she moved a twig snapped beneath her, father jerked forward and leaped down into the ditch. We all inched back. There was another sound of foot steps coming our way.

"What news father?" Taranis asked. " Have you found the Fallen Angel yet?" Draco stiffened and I felt my eyes being to bulge. Sweat trickle down my back and I suddenly found it very hard to breath, I breathed in the thick gas of the forest air, and brushed aside the dark hair that had fallen over my face, so I could get a better look at them.

Panic spiked through me as father stepped towards us, his face inches away from mine, as he sniffed the air between us. There was a snap then a thud, Kama had thrown a rock down the ditch. Father jerked away and Taranis took off in the direction of the sound.

"Do something" Kama mouthed silently, tears scaled down her face. I scooted closer to Draco and took his hand, and squeezed. I closed my eyes and drew in the power of the earth. My element eagerly answered to my call, I imagine the earth crumple slightly. And all to quickly before I could register what was happening. The earth began to shake with a steady anticipation.

Father shot back his undisguised look of fear and alarm covered his face. In a cry of fear he unfurled his dark wings and bolted up into the sky. Draco twitched next to me, his body tensed, He moved to stand up But Kama flung her arms down on his heaving shoulders and forced him back down. The pounding foot steps came like the beating of a sonorous drum, then there was a swooshing sound as Taranis leaped abruptly over our heads in the dark ditch. Kama was shaking so hard the earth shock with her.

A few moments later we were half way up the side of the dark forest. White lights sprung out of the shadows from the gaps in the trees. Draco had me in his arms, and Kama was limping behind us. I reached up and stroked his wing. He whimpered slightly he had sprained it slightly and he couldn't fly.

"How's your wing" I spoke softly. He chuckled and glanced down at me. His smile was youthful and bright like I'd just told him a funny joke.

"The tree knocked it up pretty bad" He explained and chuckled again. He stared up at the sky and drank in its strength.

"I'll heal by the end of the day" He laughed again and took my hand in his and lifted it up to his lips. " I'll be fine"

" I know" He kissed my palm one more time.

" I can walk you know" I struggled to pull out of his arms, but he cling to me tighter.

"Your carrying my child, and your under my care. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on you" He eyed me.

"How long till where there" Kama said sounding exhausted and weak. I squirmed in Draco's arms and peered at my limping sister from over his broad bronze shoulder.

"Just around the river bend" He said pointing at the rushing river that was flowing in front of us. The river was steady and sweet in the way it flowed like a silent song towards the sea. As the dark forest drifted further away from us, as we stepped out the watching eyes of the dark woods, The world opened up to us. And I felt as a great burden had been lifted of my shoulders, a sigh of relief came from my mouth.

"It's much better out here in the wide open air" I said. Kama looked vaguely interested. She kept glancing behind us. I bent my head and kissed Dracos neck. He rested his palm on my lower back and slow intoxicating erotic heat coursed through me and wrapped around my body. I shuddered under his touch. I slumped back into his arms and pecked away at his cheeks. Then his muscular neck, breathing in his fresh scent. He smelt of mint and something else I couldn't quit grasp.

"Oh no" Kama jerked forward and latched onto the both of us, Draco spun around on his heels. And the cold feeling was back again, we were invisible again.

"Get across the river" Kama shoved Draco and limped after him.

"Whats-"

"Ssh!" Kama looked generally frighten. I shifted in Draco's arms and stared into the dark woods. There in the shadows Taranis and Damon Mya, Chaos. Starring after us I let a small yip of surprise. Kama stared up at me wide eyed. Taranis took a step closer and in the shadows behind him the rest of my siblings emerged.

"Draco walk faster" Draco grasped Kama and hauled her over his shoulder. He waded deep into the freezing cold water. Half way across the river Kama whispered.

"They've picked up our scent. Zoey we can't go back to Draco's home, we have to find some where else!"

She shifted and turned to face our siblings. "Lith" She said slowly. I peered over Draco's shoulder at the giant Silver wolf who was sniffing at the river bank. The spot that we were standing at moments ago. He lifted his head and howled. Taranis ran to the edge of the river and peered ahead of us then straight at us.

He lifted his head to the sky and blatantly sniffed the scented air. He turned his head and said something I couldn't hear because the river suddenly started to pick up it's pace. Draco fought against the rushing water and escaped its clutches and drifted towards the river bank. My clothes were soaked and my wet hair weighed me down.

He lowered me to the muddy river bank and clutched me hand. "Are you okay how's your stomach" He rubbed my belly.

"We have to get back in the river!" Kama pointed at the over side of the river bank, were my siblings were pacing Taranis was at Lith's side. Speaking into his wolf ear. Lith bounded towards the edge of the river bank and I thought briefly he was going to jump in.

But then a Bright light exploded from the sky and he vanished into it. The silver wolf vanished, in less than a heart beat a giant Bold eagle soured out the the light. And came straight at us Draco pulled me into his arms. and yanked Kama by the hands. We were still invisible to them but they sensed us. Draco plunged deep into the river, missing Lith's approach just by seconds.

The current took no time to drag us towards the rapids. The water pressed down on me, filling my mouth and forcing my eyes shut. Making me blind. I thrashed against its downwards pull, clawing at the water. The river tossed me around. I thought for a second this was the end for me. Then Draco wrapped his smooth strong muscular arms around me and pulled me up to the surface. Quickly I gulped in the clean air, before the water could pull me back down again.

"Where's Kama!" I cried. "Where is she!" I choked.

"I'm here" Kama cried. I couldn't help but laugh. She was clung to Draco's strong wing, her thick dark hair matted against her wet face. And she shook violently like a pissed off cat. I reached for her but Draco pressed me against the warmth of his smooth bronze hard chest.

"I've never seen him do that before" She whispered her teeth chattering together.

"There was never really any need" High on the river bank I watched the giant eagle disappear, as we drifted around the river bend.

Draco wrapped his warm arm around my shoulder, and pressed me into his body. Kama was at the edge of the fire still shaking from the cold, as she face her palms out to catch it's warmth. We had only made it a mile or so away from the river bank when we came across a cave. Knowing Draco's fear of the earth was stayed in the shadows as close to the mouth of the cave as possible. He still shifted uneasily but the moment I wrapped my arms around his neck, his nervous shaking ceased.

He rubbed at my cold arms and I leaned into the curve of his neck. Day light was coming to an end and we had to keep moving.

"We can not go back to our home" Draco reasoned aloud.

"We have to find some where else" Kama spoke still shivering. I flecked another ball of fire onto the the camfire, and it flared in excitement.

"They tracked us" I breathed the words slowly.

" No father tracked us" Kama turned to us. " though Lith was the key to their sudden arrival" She dipped her head and shook. Rubbing at her arms. "Father only sensed Draco and then Lith took over"

" It is obvious that will find us again" Draco spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No we were only found because father sensed you" I glanced up at Draco. He nodded but his brows frowned.

"My love don't you see, The sky is our safety if we stay off the ground away from your father's territory then he surely can not find us" I said in excitement. Draco's expression softened.

"If you can not sense him then he can not sense you"

"There are risks" He caressed my cheek. "I will go and find a safe haven. Away from these lands, you two will stay here and await me. At least you won't have to hid if they come close" he unwrapped his arm and pulled away from me. He kissed my head, then moved to the edge of the cave.

"No Draco don't go don't leave me" I jumped to my feet and the little person inside me kicked at me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and ran to Draco's side. I hated how slow it took me, If felt so weak and human.

"They are looking for me Zoey, I have to go and find us a new place to stay." He kissed me deeply on the lips I swayed towards him. Too soon a rustling of leaves against the forest floor sounded, Draco Jerked away and unfurled his black wings.

"They are here, travel back into the woods away from this place" he took me in his arms, I shuddered as his kisses exploded against my skin. "Go home Zoey, and await for me there. I promise by the next full moon I will come back for you and have you in my arms" Tears cased my eyes I trembled in his strong arms. I didn't want him to leave. He slid his hand on my back and pulled me away from him.

"Draco please" I cried.

"Zoey I will come back to you" He whispered.

"Maybe it would be best if Zoey came with you" Kama said. Draco's eyes snapped up and met her gaze.

"You forget that she is weak already, you forget that she is carrying my child" He clenched his jaw. His voice was tense.

Draco unfurled is dark wings and took off towards the east.

I leaded into Kama sobbing into her chest.

"He'll be back Zoey, he will" Slowly she leaded me down the rocky cliff and into the my shoulders firmly guiding me back towards the river. My soul felt empty and dead. I had no soul without him. The little person kicked at me again, I rested my hand on it's warm spot. And smiled. The hiss of the rushing water growed stronger and louder.

Kama squeezed my shoulder firmly, I looked up from my raised belly to her. She was not looking at me, but she nodded at the direction of the river. I followed her gaze. Taranis stood there with his arms crossed over his broad chest, his eyes ablaze with the unnatural color of blood red. He strolled towards us. Kama stopped as if she'd just ran into a wall.

"I can't wait to hear what lie you've come up this time" he snarled at me.

"It's not the angels father" He called to the sky still glaring at me. Then turned and marched towards the river.

"What! what do you mean the _angels_" Kama ran up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"The demons we encountered a few nights ago spoke the truth of it's father having allies with other angels. They are getting close. We are not safe, not until we are immortal like them. We tracked one down here though he vanished out of plain sight as we got to the river" My blood ran cold.

Taranis glanced at Kama narrowing his eyes. "Kind of unusual and suspicious of you sister to show up here "

Kama open her mouth to say something but the soft beating of wings silenced her. We all looked up as father landed graceful in front of us. We all dropped to our knees, the baby kicked me again. I whimpered and fought the urge to hold my stomach.

"Rise my children" I sank back on my heels and lift my self up as graceful as possible. But I didn't feel graceful I felt swollen and dizzy, very dizzy. Taranis followed father out of sight. Kama gripped my elbow and held it there to steady me.

"Are you all right?" She whispered I grasped her hand.

"No" I said weakly, trying to blink away the blur that was being to cloud my vision.

"Is it the baby?" her whisper lowered.

"I don't know" I felt nauseated again.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Zoey!" Father called.

I started to run to catch up to him, but I felt my body being to sway. Kama caught me just before I tumbled into the rushing river, below us.

"Go ahead father I'm not feeling well I'll return home with Kama"

"Very well" His said the soft beating of his wings sounded from behind dark trees as father took off.

I gasped out loud at the sight I saw before me. On a larger boulder that was sticking awkwardly out of the river was the body of the bird demon, the one that got away.

I tugged at Kama's dress. "Kama look" I pointed at the creature lying on the rock. She hissed and jumped back in alarm. I crawled down to the river bank, and reached down and touched it's head. It's body was bloody, and its tanned arms purple and swollen.

"I don't think it's alive" I said stroking it's feathery wet head. "Come touch it" hesitantly Kama shifted forward and reached out to the creature. As soon as her fingers touched it's head the creature groaned, and turned towards us.

Kama leaped back and I scampered back.

"I thought that thing was dead?" Kama squeaked. The creature groaned again and his eyes fluttered open. The eyes as red as blood, but they were so human shaped. I moved closer to it and peered into it's eyes. I looked back at Kama who was cling to the bark of a near by tree.

"We can't leave it here"

"Are you crazy that thing tried to kill us, no way are we taking it anywhere" She'd gone wide eyed and panicky.

"I'm not leaving it" I said staring into the demons eyes. I felt strangely sympathetic for it. I would feel real guilty to leaving it here.

"come on Zoey" she tugged at my arm.

"I'll come but I'm bring him with me" I said insistently. She narrowed her eyes at me and studied me silently.

"Your mad. if your crazy about this idea then I will help, I'm already in trouble any way". I smiled up at her.

**Hope you liked don't forget to review. **

**Mzdestiiny1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoey's POV**

"Zoey I don't like this" Kama was pacing just behind me.

I moved closer to the creature, he had his eyes shut again, his shallow breathing almost made him look peaceful. Except for the blood that seemed to ooze out of his wounds endlessly, he looked like he was a mundane dream. Though he laid there crumpled and broken in bloody mess on the boulder, while the river rushed pass him.

Slowly I reached out and traced my fingers along his muscular bicep, the creature flinched and groan again. I recoiled my touch when he stopped groaning, hesitantly I reached out for his broken wing. Kama grasped my out stretched hand.

"What are you doing!" She said startled, I looked back at her.

"What does it look like" I twisted my wrist in her hand and pulled it towards the creature again. Kama's grip tightened, and she pulled me back again. This time I twisted my hand and she refused to let go.

"Let go!" I said trying to pull away.

"No!, this is insane Zoey" Her hold on me tightened.

"Kama let go now!" I twisted my arm, with out thinking flipped her over my head and in to the ice cold water, just beyond the raven creature. Her dark her matted to her face. And her freshly amber-golden eyes budged out of there sockets. Her teeth chattered together uncontrollable, as she struggled to stop shivering. giggling I reached out to her.

"Kama you look like a drowned Rat" I laughed

She glared up at me, and pushed my hand away. Taking deep strokes she moved towards the bird creature. Awkwardly she moved closer to the creature. Lifted it's arm and tucked her self in his feathery chest.

"What are you doing?" I frowned down at her.

She pulled her self and the bird boy away from the boulder, and up to the river bank. One handed she climb out of the water and on to the muddy shore.

"Kama"

She pulled her self up from her knees, and dragged the creature up with her. Once in a proper standing position she asked me.

"Where too?" She'd gone all monotone and firm, she used this voice when ever she was angry. There was no point fighting now, not with a raven on her shoulder, and we could be caught at any moment.

"Back to Draco's home" I pointed into the darkening woods. She walked purposely passed me, her strut strong intimidating, tense with rage. She glided at ease into the shadows with the raven hung over her shoulder. Shaking my head softly I followed.

"Kama!" I called after her, she was a full twenty feet a head of me and she was picking up her pace. She disappeared into the darkness.

"I hate this pregnancy thing" I muttered to my self as I half walked-half insanely slow ran to catch up to her.

"Kama!" I shouted into the consuming darkness. "Kama! I'm sorry really, come back".

About half an hour later I had continued north, and walking into a swarm of flies. The air was scented with a thick ray of death, and wet earth. A groan came out of the darkness in front of me, I squinted and croached closer to the sound.

Peering deep into the darkness, the shape of the Raven creature came into to view. He was bleeding alot again, and he laid on the earth resting his weight on a flimsy tree. She just left him here to die. In panic I rushed over to his side.

"It's okay I'm going to help you" I spoke as I pulled him up on to his feet. He really wasn't that heavy, considering he was large, he weighed less that a normal sized human. He spent no time hesitating to put all his weight on me.

"Easy I'm walking for two-" I smiled to myself the creature only groaned in response.

"I wouldn't be so quick to reveal your secrets to that thing" Kama appeared from behind a tree, with a dead Buck in in her hand. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You left him her to go hunting" I said in a low voice.

Kama's eyes flashed scarlet as she approached me. "I left him yes, but only to for him, he needs this to heal his arms" She reached me, dropped the Buck and wrapped her self under the creatures arm again. And took him from me.

"Take that please" She gestured at the buck as she drifted pass me. I wrapped my arms across my chest and firmly said.

"No" Kama stopped instantly, her back was facing me and she glared at me from over her shoulder.

"Not until you accept my apology"

"Well" She turned and faced me. "I don't have to do this" She lifted her arms from her sides and slapped them back down again. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If your uncomfortable with this-"

"I'm not!" she shouted.

"Then what is it then!" I shouted back even though I was not really angry at her, I don't why I was but I just was.

"This whole situation!" she flung her arms up in frustration. "You had to go and make it worse!"

"You think I planned on getting pregnant Kama, really. Do you think I planned to fall in love with father's number one enemy, because I didn't " Tears started to come I stood there fanning them back. _I hate being pregnant._

"I'm not talking about that. I'm mean fine you fell in love. Fine you got pregnant. But you know what? that is your fault, It all could have been avoided, but it wasn't. But I forgave you. This" She pointed at the creature under her arm.

"unnecessary, so unnecessary" she dragged out the _soooo_ bit. I dropped my my head and sighed.

"I know but I'll just feel incredibly guilty If we just left him there all helpless and alone" I found my self rubbing my little bump of a stomach caressing it.

"Come on crazy woman" Kama bent down pick up the dead buck. And gave me a _stop crying _look and flicked her head north.

"Let's go" a smile tugged at her mouth.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Not in your condition" she said firmly. As we stepped back into the darkness.

The moon was dipping down from the sky, just as we got back to Draco's meadow. I sat there in the emerald green grass, biting my lip nervously as played with snowdrops that were sprout up every where. Kama had d-skinned the buck, and used the skin to wrap up the swollen purple mess of an human arm of the creature.

"I need more cold heat" She looked up at me. I shifted closer and rested my hand on the creatures swollen arm, as she tightened the dear skin around it. The creature flinched in pain. I thought of the first drops of snow, on a winters day. And the chilling cold that came with it, all season. The creature's restless breathing eased and became more steady.

"That was quick" she smiled up at me as she tighten the hand made strap in place.

"It helps to think of a season" I shrugged.

"What are we going to do next" She asked while taking a warm wet cloth and mopped up the blood, covered his broken wings.

"I guess we keep him here"

Kama nodded. "Our scent" She raised a brow to question me.

"I figured it out watch." I felt for the earth vibrations. Nothing, I closed my eyes and smiled. I imaged them moving dancing under my touch. I imagined the fresh smell of the grass and the woods hovering in and out of the meadow. Then snapped my eyes open, the ground began to shake and the woodland smell drifted in and out of my nostrils. Kama gazed around in wonder. I leaned into her.

"Do you still smell Selene's scent"

"No" Kama said incredulously.

She began to tenderly nudge the shattered bones back into position, while her golden-amber eyes glowed white, as she stared down at him. She smirked to her self.

"You know you could have done that all this time, save Draco all this trouble" She never took her eyes of the creature.

"I know that Kama, but I've only just discovered it, and beside, It's better if we get further away from here" I looked around eerily.

"Done!" she said like it was punch line to a joke. She bounced up on to her feet.

"We'll keep him in there" I pointed to the tent.

"Are you sure Draco will mind" She frowned down at me.

"I'll change the fur's my self" I said giving her a _that's enough _look. She nodded once pick up the bird and dragged him in to the tent. I followed closely behind, she placed him on the soft bedding.

"Do you want to talk to him?" she asked softly.

"I just want to see if he's feeling okay" I answered. Kama blinked and her white eyes his sifted back to their normal color. The creature stirred and flinched, his red human shaped his fluttered open. We both leaned in closer to him.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked. It blinked twice, and opened its beak flicking out it serpentine tongue. Kama snarled and inched back.

"Are you thirsty?" I leaned away from it and picked up the bowl of water I had brought in from outside. It tilted it's head up and open its black beak, careful not hurt it in any way I poured the bowl of water in to its mouth. It chapped it's beak together and laid face down again.

"Thank you" It's crackled voice sent a spiraling chilling sensation up my spine.

"Your welcome"

"What is your name?" Kama said it more like a statement than a question.

The creature turned his face to her. "I am Spiro".

Kama nodded once, "I have bandaged your broken limbs and wings"

"Thank you"

"I am Zoey and this is Kama" I gestured to Kama. "We will look after you"

I picked up the wet cloth that was soaking in the bowl next to me, reached out and moved to whip sweat away from his neck, but the Spiro flinched away cried out in agony.

"Don't touch me" He spat. Kama moved in front of me. "Do your best to watch your mouth, if it wasn't for her you'd probably be at the bottom of a river by now" her voice was dangerously low, I could see her eyes glow scarlet.

"Say your goodbyes were leaving" she hissed and stormed out the tent.

"I'll be back later. try to rest." I sent spirit towards him. His pained eyes eased.

"I'd preferred it that you me left to die" He shifted, and faced away from me.

"Why would you-"

"Because I deserve it" I could hear the pain that filled his words.

"Zoey!" Kama shouted. "Rest" I said while rushing out the tent.

The rain out side hailed down on me, as Kama and I ran through the woods. We crossed the boarders of the unknown and back into the silver birch forest, just beyond the stream. A few minutes later and we had divided into my tent, that I had recently shared with Selene.

No one was home I expected they were hunting. We stripped off and sank under the sheets Kama tossed me, my brown cloth dress and she hauled on my black dress. Shaking her head like a wet dog she climbed into Selene's fur's and hugged them.

"The best thing to do when it rains like this is to sleep" She said thumping at the little furry pillow beneath her head.

I prompt my hand up onto head and faced her, I found my other hand gently rubbing my stomach. I watched as it kicked me softly.

"What are you going to call it?" I looked back at her smiling face. "I don't know" she dipped her head and laughed softly.

"That's okay too" she shrugged. "As long as I have a part in it's life". _If it even gets it's life _I thought sourly.

"I'll make your clothes from now on what you need to do is just lay low, I know your getting weaker. And we don't want to risk anything being discovered". she nodded at my stomach.

" It's going to take a miracle to pull this off" I said in defeat and flopped back into the bedding.

" Then I'm a miracle worker, because I've got a plan" she tapped her head with her finger. I gestured for her to talk.

She held up her hand. "From now on till your birth, your clothes will go super sized. That's the bump down" She held down on finger against her palm to count down her steps in her plan.

"Don't worry about the slow thing because I have a little draining gift for the rest of us, lack of energy means speed is out of the question" She smirked, and pulled another finger to her palm.

"I'll pick up your weight you won't even have to lift a finger, except for that elemental control thing you have" she frown a little but then perked up again.

"Finally" she chimed "If Draco should come back then he'll take you away, to your little safe place and give birth"

"Okay but what about father, and Taranis is just aching to get his hands on me"

"Forget Taranis he's got major issues, as for father we'll think about that when we get there"

She yawned "getting sleepy yet" She wiggled deeper into the covers. My eyes drifted close "a little"

**_2 weeks later_**

**Kama's POV**

Zoey was hunched over on the ground panting like crazy, the little thing in her stomach had been kicking at her all day. Tear's rolled down her tanned cheeks her golden eyes hazy and lost. And as for that little person in her, it had grown far bigger than I had expected it to grow. It looked like she was carrying a giant Melon under her buck skinned dress.

We were in Draco's meadow when it happened. Spiro was asleep in the tent as rude and antisocial as ever. I had grown sick and tired of his ignorant behavior, _foul beast_ she spat at the floor. The thought of him sent anger rippling up my skin.

I was at my sister's side in an instant. I bent close to her and wrapped my arm around her arching back.

"Is there anything I can do?" My question was pointless, I couldn't do anything to ease her pain. All I could do was sit back and watch her endure it. I couldn't even do that, I found way's pass the time by hunting or fishing to sooth her cravings. And of course the growing need for fresh and bigger dresses for her to wear.

A normal human would take maybe two and a bit seasons to give birth. Zoey had only taken a few weeks to look like she was due for that moment any minute now.

She clung to my fingers weakly. This child would be the death of her, and she was so close to immortality, I could see it the intensity of her golden eyes grew stronger every day. There were stages to it, and we were all going through it. What ever our human eyes were few decade on they'd change to look some what light amber, then shift from amber to intense amber, then amber -light golden. Then full on golden to intense golden. And that was it. Immortality.

Surely it must have been the strength of the child's immortal blood that made it grow strong every passing day. Though her eyes spoke she was within reach of immortality, her body said it was weak and very human.

"No there is nothing you can do" She cried, she sounded so weak I felt my essence sink, and my soul bleed.

"Zoey" I reached down an whipped her tear stain cheeks. She healed over and screamed in agony. I felt as blank as snow. My mind was hazy with confusion. Could she die? She laid there sobbing even harder than before, clutching her melon sized stomach.

I offered to make it pass out once or twice, but that was a big mistake. A huge mistake. When it came to the protection of the baby suddenly Zoey wasn't that weak, suddenly her eyes were on fire, and her weak voice shriveled up and let lose a serpents hiss. The question was out of my head the very instant she got like this. Did she care for the baby? she was willing to rip my head off to protect it.

Lightning fast I was at the stewing pot pulling out the trout and vegetable stew. I reached her again, and nudged her with my hip slightly.

"Maybe it's hungry?" I said as I sank to my feet besides her and held the bowl out to her. She looked up from the ground looking truly broken physically and emotionally.

"Feed Spiro not me I am not hungry" She pushed the bowl away. Gritting her teeth together she sound proof most of her pained scream.

"Go" She said roughly" give it to him and be nice" She eased away from me. And cried, "There is nothing you can do for me here" she bit her lip as a fresh set of tears settled down her cheeks.

I took my time walking back across the meadow, though my mind was here but also else where avoiding the attempted muffled screams of my sister, and my thoughts on what it would be like to have a little one running around. The woodland smell drifted in and out of the grassy one like a wave in the sea, crashing up on to the shore then back into the sea again. Even though there was no wind. Zoey's gift truly is divine.

I got to the cooking pots slowly opened the lid and lifted out a piece of bread, and dumped it lazily on the bowl. _God's I hate him_.

I parted the tents curtains and let myself in, the creature was sprawled out across the bedding, His bandages Had become lose and bloody again. He had healed a bit. The fragments of his broken bonds had shifted back into their original places, but the were still swollen and very very tender.

His shoulders tensed and he lifted his head and his blood red eyes found mine. He didn't frighten me he never did. But the way he watched me made my inside turn cold. I fidgeted under stare, I moved to his side and set the bowl down in front of him. Slowly he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He looked down at the food then at me again. The he tilled his head towards the curtains.

"She is still in pain" The sound of is human voice always surprised me. I gulped back the fear as I listened to Zoey's screams.

"Why do you care!" I snapped, thumped my fist onto the ground. I didn't bother to whip back the tears I was just too distorted to care.

His words were low but not threatening low but just soft. "she is compassionate, she did not let me drown. Such a creature with so much compassion should not endure this amount of pain. It's not right and it never will be."

"It's not fair" I cried. He nodded slowly pain eased it the red of is eyes. He opened his beak to say some thing but shut it again and shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I would only displease you" He shook his head again.

"Tell me!" I barked. He nodded and lowered his head.

"Have you ever thought maybe the child within her has been touched by darkness, maybe she was brutally attacked, and was forced into sharing a bed with the father-"

"No I've seen him, Draco love's her, he care's for her" I shook my head.

"If he cares so much then where is he now?" He said slowly. I opened mouth to say where he was but Spiro held up his hand. "Let me continue" I lifted my brows.

"I was conceived out of darkness and lust. My father raped my mother. And she died giving birth to me, I can see that my kind of half breed isn't the only one"I opened my mouth but he beat me too it.

"I heard stories while I hide in the trees of the forest. Passing villagers of my mothers tribe spoke of women in my mothers position, they spoke of there lives while carrying the monster's within them. Constantly the women were in pain. The time taken for a half breed to be born takes only a season." He said grimly "Zoey has only been pregnant a few weeks"

"There is something wrong with that child" He said slowly in a low voice. Tears eased out of my eyes, Zoey muffled screams become more intense than normal.

"Go to her" he directed. I ran to the curtain and flung them open. She was weeping I could hear it. I ran as blind as a bat. Across the meadow the shape of black wings took its form. Zoey had her head nested into Draco's neck while he rock them both back and forth. Silently He had his eyes close but no doubt I could see he had been weeping. Zoey trembled in his arms, He rested his head on hers and kissed it.

Draco's eyes snapped open as soon as I got closer to them. His smile was all sad.

"I suspect any day now" he sounded breathless, I noticed that he was rubbing her swollen stomach.

"It is too soon this is far from normal, not even half breed are to be born this quickly" I argued, hoping my words would change this from happening so quickly.

"I agree, but It has to be done" He kissed her head again. "My love" Another tear fell from his eyes.

"She has done well to mask your scent's" He chuckled "Truly as divine as a goddess" I frowned at him, He didn't say it like a meaningful complement that lover's would announce to each other. He stated it like it was a fact, that only he knew.

Gently he lifted her as he got to his feet. "I will take her away to a save place so she can give birth" His eye's never left Zoey's face.

Draco turned. Soft chuckles came from the hollow trees around us. Draco stopped as if he had walked into a wall.

"I see now where you two have been running off to these pass few weeks" Taranis grin was cruel triumphing and all fox.

"Father won't be happy about this" His golden eyes blazed scarlet.

**Well hope you liked it review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry I took so long I've been crazy busy. With trying to get into college, and I did it yea yeah. Hope you like the story. **

**Review please.**

**Zoey POV**

"Taranis please don't do this" I begged peering at him from behind Draco's unfurled black wings. His dark laughter rumbled in air, As he smiled wickedly at me his scarlet eyes blazed even brighter. He took a voluntary step towards us. Draco growled. And crouched lower into his defensive stance, he backed me away a little.

"Stay away" He said in a dangerously low tone. Taranis launched a step forward into a crouch scrutinizing Draco, he snarled. His lips curled over his dazzling white teeth, his nostrils flaring as his gaze drifted from me to Draco.

Before Taranis took another step in our direction, Kama pounced and landed in front of the both of them.

"Come now, surely we can talk this over instead of behaving like wild animals-"

"Shut up!" Taranis barked. His eyes never left Draco's. Kama fell backwards slowly her eyes remained on mine, as she inched towards Taranis side and lowered her head. Taranis looked from her to me and smirked.

"She know's her place" He grinned. I stared at her in disbelief. "She stands on the right side traitor, with family. Come now Zoey I believe you owe father a visit" He smile darkly.

Draco tensed as he took another step back shifting his wings and forcing me back with him.

"step aside" Taranis words had gone all low and aggressive, as if he couldn't bare to speak directly to Draco.

"Let's go, Zoey" he ignored Taranis, and turned slowly towards me. Taranis straighten looking astounded but amused at the same time. A feral snarl ripping through his throat. I'd never heard him so angry. He lunged forward whipped around Draco in a dizzying blur and grabbed my arm, jerking me close to his side. And swirled around and marched towards the forest. There was nothing protective about the way he held me, his grip was tight and his hands burned against my skin, I whimpered slightly as he kept aggressively pulling at my arm.

Three things happen simultaneously while I tried to wrench my arm out of Taranis' grip. As if he'd just seen what had happened Draco stiffen and suddenly whipped round. Taranis snarled again, as Draco launched him self towards him. Kama was at my side instantly, she pushed me to the ground. Then bolted towards Taranis who just rammed his shoulder into Draco's. And flung herself onto his back.

Taranis fell to the ground unconscious. Kama pushed herself up from under him and ran to my side. leaning over me protectively, as she clung herself to my body shielding me. The whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified to my very core. Lith ripped through the trees, in human form.

"Lith!" I screamed. He bolted towards Draco and erupted into the giant silver wolf. Draco snapped up from the ground and ran towards the wolf. But Lith was too quick he spun out of Draco's reach and ended up tackling him from behind to the floor. He cocked his giant broad silver head to the side, examining the structure of Draco's wings, like a puppy would watching his moving toy curiously. Lith did look very puppy-ish as he stood there on Draco's back. For a moment he remained silent, then he jerked his head up as if he suddenly remembered what he was suppose to do.

Without and moments more of hesitation Lith jerked forward bared his teeth, and bit down into the lower part of Draco's wing. Draco cried out in agony. he didn't once struggle, as the wolf sank his teeth into his wing and held him there.

" No! let go of him!" I shouted. I struggled to fight off Kama, but given my current state. Kama found it oddly easy to wrestle me still, and secure my hands in her steel-like grasp.

"When did you get so strong" I said in defeat. Kama winced in response.

"Move!" A low voice beat in my ear, I looked up to see Damon staring down at Kama. He clenched his jaw and glared at me, pain creased his golden eyes. Slowly Kama eased her self up off of me, and pulled my to my feet. Lightning quick Damon was in between the both of us gripping to my forearm lightly. He snapped his finger at Taranis.

"Take him" His voice low and bleak. Felix suddenly emerged at Taranis unconscious side. He bent down and slung his brother over his shoulder. Then he broke into a stride and moved into the forest again. Though he remained there waiting for us.

"Don't let him out of your grasp" Damon told Lith.

Lith shifted off Draco careful as he kept his teeth firmly implanted into the base of his wings. He pulled lightly, Draco trembled a little before he slowly pulled himself up from the earth, and on to his feet. I realized Lith was tall in this form. But I hadn't realized he was this huge. He had to dip his head slightly to secure his hold on Draco. God's! he was at least two inches taller than Draco. And Draco was roughly the same height as my father, the both of them a lot taller than any average sized human.

Without another word we stepped through the trees. Chaos drifted up beside me. He didn't make eye contact, though he stiffened and pursed his full lips together into a tight line. Looking straight pass me and at Damon. Damon nodded towards Kama. Chaos blinked once and moved to Kama's side and took her forearm.

Kama didn't deserve this, I did I messed up really badly. And now she was going down with me and she didn't even do anything.

"Take the trail by the river I sense their close" Damon instructed. I glanced at Kama, with what must have been a question mark on my face because she mouthed. "Fallen Angels" I frowned at her and glanced around eerily into the shadows. Where had I been?

The walk back was painfully awkward and claustrophobic. I didn't dare speak, afraid of the responses I'd get from my brothers. The truth was being escorted back home rather than run back willingly made me feel like the worst kind of criminal. In more ways than I could register I knew I deserved this. But my baby didn't, with my free arm I traced my finger over my hidden swollen stomach. It still hurt but I didn't care I just wanted it to know I was here. The baby kicked me slightly but It wasn't painful. It was almost as if it was telling me it was there for me.

"What are you doing?" Damon was frowning down at me, his eyes traveled down from my face to my stomach. I could literally see the realization click in the golden exterior of eyes, like a puzzle piece being fitted in to the puzzle perfectly.

"No" He said in disbelief, shaking his head as he watched the melon sized bump on my stomach kick the dress outwards. Chaos came up besides him and held up his arm to stop the rest of them. Kama whimpered as he pulled her after him.

"Whats wrong brother" Chaos clamped his hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon looked teary lost and so confused. He said nothing as he watch the spot where the little kick had just emerged. Chaos followed his gaze he didn't look fazed at all, he glanced back at Damon with a confused expression on his face.

"She's pregnant" He said coldly as he watched my stomach. Kama winced. Lith whimpered, I heard Draco shuffle his wings but inhaled a sharp breath as Lith must have bit into him harder.

"Don't hurt him" I tried to move towards Draco but Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He spun me around and forced me to look into his wet eyes. "I'm sorry" of all my brothers he was the most kind he never shouted at me, he was always kind. Always kept a watchful eye on us, he protected us always. He never acted aggressively towards me, even now, though I had betrayed them his hold on me was light and feathery. I owed it to him, I felt at that moment It was him most deserving of an apology.

Damon looked from me to Draco narrowing his golden eyes. "and he is the father" he answered the unspoken question. Felix growled, Lith yipped and Draco cried out as the wolf bit down even harder into his wing.

"Unbelievable" Felix spat. I dropped my head and cried, I didn't care that they could hear me. I felt so ashamed of myself. Until now I hated myself for what I had done. But now I couldn't bare to live with my self. I couldn't bare to have my brothers here silently judge me.

We continued home in silence just as before. Drifting through the under water green forest. Panic spiked through me. I suddenly realized through i'd known it all along I was walking into my own death. I could know longer control my trembling, it was not, after all so easy to die. I glanced around nervously, trying to breathe in the scent of the grass and feel the cool air on my face. But those feelings drifted away from me, they became more distant and out of reach.

The closer I got to home the more I struggled to put my thoughts aside. Does it hurt to die? Where would my soul go? Is there life after death? those question haunted me. As gentle and peaceful as it had always seemed nature and the beauty of our home eased my pain filled heart.

We stepped from the forest edge.A fire crackled in front of the tents. Two large Bucks hung from their legs on a nearby tree. "Were're back father!" Damon called. "take him in to rest" Damon told Felix. Felix vanished into Taranis tent, with Taranis flung carelessly over his broad shoulder. Father stepped out of his own tent.

"What happened to him-" His words cut off when he saw Draco. "A fallen Angel" his voice might have been part of the spitting fire. He tilted his head to the side a little considering Draco. His feature remained unfazed,a small singular mirth smile curled on his lips as he watched him.

"You dare to bring him here!" He roared. "Of all the ignorant things you have ever done!" He raised his arms in frustration. "did I not make it clear about I feel about my kind" He said through his teeth his eyes blazed crimson. I felt dazzlingly sick with fear. "Are you not able to think logically between yourselves?" " And what! do I dare ask. Happened to him" He pointed in the direction of Taranis' tent.

Felix shuffled back inside the tent at the sound of Cain's sudden uproar . Damon took a step towards father. "The winged immortal attacked him father" He glanced over his shoulder at Kama. She raised her chin as if bracing herself for what he would say next. Damon looked back at father. Cain's eyes shifted from his son to the fallen immortal angel.

"You dare attack my son" His voice was a low hiss. Draco said nothing he refused to meet his gaze, though I could see the anger that began to burn in his golden eyes, as stubbornly stared down at the earth.

"Answer me!" Father roared taking a step closer.

Draco slowly lifted his head, and tilted it to the side. A small smug smile formed on his perfect lips. Father looked enraged He literally ran towards Draco. In an in human speed grasped him with one hand by the neck.

"You dare to mock me" Father hissed.

"You know you can not kill me" Draco's voice suddenly became darkly tense and vicious at the same time. Draco Lifted his head towards Cain. "Let go!"

Father looked from Draco to Lith, He nodded once and let go of Draco then he smiled smugly at him. Lith bit deeper into Draco's wing. Draco doubled over in pain. Father smile dampened slowly he turn from Draco to Kama.

"Where have you been!" Father shouted at Kama. Kama dropped to her knees and bowed.

"I was with Zoey father, she was not feeling well her condition worsened, she feel weak so we stayed in the mountains over night" She said I could hear her voice begin to tremble.

"Get up!" He spat looking disgusted. He turned from her looked straight at Damon. "Why did you bring him here?" His dark tone lightened I could see him struggling to control his anger.

"we thought maybe you'd want to be done with him father" Damon answered.

"Why would I Damon? I hate him why would I even want him near me" he said coldly.

"Does this one deserve a special interest?" He questioned. His gaze never left Draco's.

"Maybe I should hear more from eldest son" he paused" Kama wake Taranis" Kama's eyes went huge.

"Now!" Father shouted.

Kama raised to her feet, she looked back a Damon as to ask for help. He turned away from her and watched father. Once Taranis was a wake he'd tell the whole thing.

Kama rushed into the tent. A few moments later we could hear the sounds of Taranis gasping and shaking. A few more moments and they emerged from within the tent. Though he was limping slightly Taranis was ahead of them , but not by far. He seemed desperate to reach us. He crossed the short distance between us. Taranis caught my weary gaze. A small smile curled on his lips.

"Father" He said I could tell he was smiling. He bowed once with his back to me. "I heard you were weak enough to be attacked". Taranis winced at the comment.

"Yes, but if it hadn't been for my dare sister Zoey it never would have happened" He ejected. Father frowned looking from Taranis to me. "How so?"

Taranis smiled darkly at me. "From what I can gather father, she has allowed The fallen Angel to bed her, and she is carrying his child" Kama took hold of my hand and squeezed.

_I'm sorry Zoey_ I heared in my head.

_Damon_ I though. Damon clenched his jaw, his back was to me but I could see him watching us from the corner of his eye. He nodded once.

_thank you_ I told him.

_you done more then I'd ever ask you to do and for that I am so grateful Kama. _

_I wish I could have done more _soft tears flowed down her warm cheeks.

"You lie!" Father marched towards Taranis and wrapped his hand around his throat. Taranis was lifted off the ground in such a way, that anyone would suspected he had no weight at all.

"I do not father" His voice was just above a choked hiss. Their faces were close together. "I'm telling the truth father"

Cain dropped him, Taranis crumpled at his feet. Father turned towards me, His eyes blazed scarlet once they traveled down my face to my stomach.

"Come here" He beckoned me to go to him. Kama squeezed my hand before I let go.

**Kama's POV**

Kama felt like there was so much she could have done, She'd been so careless, with Zoey's protection. Deep down she knew in her heart and soul she'd never forget this day. She'd never forget her sister, the truth was she never felt closer to anyone else besides Zoey.

But She felt incredibly guilty. And what of the child, the one that would never be born. What of Spiro where would he go, Zoey hadn't told Draco of his arrival. Maybe death would come his way. She admired her sister, she was brave enough to stick through this ordeal. But in ways she also jealous of her for a short time in her life. Zoey had Draco and a baby on the way.

Kama raised her head, her mother had always told her "hide every trace of sadness with a smile, there is no use in crying".

Zoey slowly made her way towards father. Y_our so brave _she thought.

_Can he hear us ._Kama spoke to Damon. He brushed away his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. He gave her a side ways look. The grey liner of his eyes had swelled to a pink color. And his beautiful golden eyes had turned unfocused and hazy with growing battle to hold back his tears. He shock his he slowly but watched as Father studied melon sized bump on Zoey's stomach.

Lith whined Damon raised his hand to silence him. Draco began to struggle but wince as Lith sank his fangs deeper into the base of his wings.

"So it is true. You have allowed him to bed you and now you carry his child" father's voice held anger and amusement.

"I'm so sorry father" She dropped to her knees.

"Get up" His tone was soft but he snapped at her.

She stood up again, and clenched her stomach. "You've betrayed me, why?"

"I fell in love" She sighed.

Father grabbed her arm and squeezed. "I couldn't help it father" She whispered. Fathers silver golden eyes blazed with an angry heat.

"After all that I've done for you, I took you in centuries ago when you had know where else to go. And you openly disobeyed me" Father raised his hand and struck her right on the face. Zoey shuddered under his blow and fell to the ground. Her pale face tinted with the pink hand print of father's palm.

Kama moved forward but stopped short when Damon gabbed her arm and pulled her back. Draco screamed in rage as he struggled to pull away from the wolf.

"DO not touch her!" He roared. His golden eyes ablaze with a deep rich red color.

Damon flicked his hand and suddenly Draco wasn't struggling anymore Lith let him go. Draco took a step closer towards father. But the wolf whined and followed.

_Not yet_ Damon's voice was so clear in Kama's head she thought he's said out loud.

_when I say go I want you to attack and get Zoey out of here_ He instructed.

_Damon what are you doing_ Kama question though it was already obvious to her. He didn't want his little sister to die.

_what does it sound like Kama _a wary smile broke his war like facade.

Father's laugh was so bleak that Kama shuddered. "She is my daughter she needs to be punished"

Father bent down to Zoey there faces inches apart. " If you so desire to be alone then you'll be just that, It saddens me that one of favorites has come to be this disloyal. Alone you shall be Zoey, I swear to you that he and I are not the only fallen one's out there, they dangerous and lustful when it comes to women. What you did not know was this was no home for you, this was a safe haven from them. And now your life is endanger."

He got up from the ground and spoke down at her. " You are no longer my daughter. Get out off my land and never come back, should you survive the fallen angels that swarm these woods as we speak. And bare his child" Father pointed at Draco. "Then you and your offspring are banished from my land for eternity. I never want to see you again" Kama could see more pain than anger in her father's eyes.

Zoey stared up at him tears poured from her golden eyes. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Please father-"

"Do not speak to me" his emotionless voice rattled against Kama's soul."Get out"

Tears stained her tanned cheeks Zoey pulled her self up onto her feet. Hurried away from us and into the woods sobbing all the way.

"Release him" Father order Lith. Draco didn't hesitate one bit, He ran pass father and into the trees after Zoey.

Taranis turned to Cain. "That's it, banishment, that's all." He looked amazed. Father ignored his son and stormed into his tent.

**Draco's POV **

He'd found his goddess by the lake, of course she was weeping. Her body trembled as she caressed their child, with her one singular soft hand. Draco realized as he got closer to her. She was in labor...no in the mist of giving birth. Draco rushed over to her side and gabbed hold of her hand. Sweat streaked her beautiful face. he reach out and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Draco" She whispered.

He squeezed her hand tighter just to let her know he was here for her. She screamed rocking her head from side to side.

"Get it out of me" She cried. Draco moved in front of her and pushed her softly down, so that she was lying flat on her back.

"Come on my love you can do it, just push" he never let go of her hand.

She screamed even louder this time. "I don't want to live anymore" She panted.

"No you can do it my goddess" He eased forwards and looked her straight in the eyes.

"NO, no I can't" She said shaking her head.

"Move over" Kama was suddenly at his side, she positioned her self in front of zoey's bent legs.

"I want you to take deep breath's Zoey"

Zoey obeyed her breathing was deep but rushed.

Draco moved behind her and slowly lifted her head and eased it down on to his lap.

" I want you to push now Zoey" she instructed. All traces of her soft girly jokey voice gone.

"I can't" She cried.

"Of course you can" Kama's smile blazed. "Come let's get this over and done with Push"

Zoey screamed Draco could feel her whole body tense as she pushed. At that moment Draco's world tumbled into a whirl pool of colors and emotions, as he watch his child emerge from his goddess. The was child dead silent.

"You've done it" Draco pulled Zoey into his arms. She had been crying tears of joy as she watched, Kama bathed the child in the lakes water. The blood rushed away from it's body.

"My child" he breathed amazed at what he was watching, His heart squeezed at the sight of it. The baby had his bronze smooth complexion. Both their dark ebony black hair, but not much of it. At the sound of his voice. It's closed eyes opened to reveal the deep color of the grey sky. It out stretched it's hand towards Zoey's and it's tiny hand grabbed hold of her single finger.

"Yes baby I'm your mother" she smiled down at it. The little things grey eyes sparkled as it watched her.

"What are you going to call him" Kama leaned closer to the baby.

"It's a boy" Zoey said enthusiastically. Kama nodded while she played with the giggling baby.

"What should we call him" she smiled up at Draco. Draco pulled a singular hair back from her face, then looked into the peculiar grey eyes of his giggling son.

"Cronus" he thought aloud. The child stared up at him for a moment, curiosity tinted his little face. Then he erupted into a little giggle.

"I think he likes it" Zoey said, she reached up a kissed his cheek. She relaxed into his muscular chest "little Cronus" she smiled.

"he's so cute" Kama said stroking Cronus' smooth cheek.

"We were forbidden to speak with you" She looked up from the baby. "I fear the very worst sister, father was right, The fallen one's are every where. They want us dead"

**Hope you liked it sorry I took so long. So here we go the newest addition to Zoey's soon to be big divers family. The story doesn't end here this is just the beginning. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long had a mild case of Writer's block. The funny thing is, I know how this story is going to end but, when it comes to getting there my mind just goes blank. I did just like to say Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow part 2 was awesome, that was my childhood film. Watched it on the 16th of July, though I have to admit the book was better, the soundtrack was epic and I loved how they put the main theme song at the end sooo sad. Anyways I'm babbling, Hope you enjoy remember to review. And happy readings. **

**Zoey's POV**

"These woods are not safe to us anymore" Kama whispered while looking around eerily.

Cronus wiggled in my arms, and giggled as he played with Draco's feather. Chewing on the lose silky structure of the feather, his stormy grey eyes remained alert and playful as he gazed around, restlessly taking the scenery around him. Kama played with his little fingers, the ones that weren't firmly fastened around the black feather.

"I suggest we move back to Draco's home" Kama said she looked up from the little hand resting on hers. Her eyes sparkled but her pink lips pressed together in a tight line as she watched me.

"We?" I questioned.

"yes" She raised one neat brow.

"Did something happen between you and father after I left?"

She shrugged. "He does not know I am here nor would he approve of this. You see, now that he does not think of you as a daughter anymore, in his eyes we are no longer sister's. But your always going to be my sister" her smile radiated happiness.

"Now back to the main point of discussion. _wouldn't you agree_?" She tucked one last fold of fur around Cronus's small wiggling frame, and looked up at me through her brows.

I nodded once. "How many are out there" I pulled Cronus closer to my chest. He hiccuped took his little hand from Kama's palm and pressed it against the base of my neck. He was so warm and gentle. His heat rocketed through me.

I gasped and pressed my finger against his forehead. "What is wrong? " Kama moved closer to us.

"He feels too hot" She reached out and pressed her finger against his cheek. I thought I saw him frown as Kama started to stroke his cheek. But then he groaned and twisted away from her.

"Moody little thing you are" She laughed.

She raised her head to the sky. "It's getting dark we should leave" Just then tiny drops of rain splattered down my face. Cronus yawned and hiccuped again, he reached up and opened his little palm and giggled excitedly as the sprinkles of rain landed in his hand.

"Draco will be back with food by Nightfall. He'll know where to find us" I said while raising to my feet. "Let's go"

By the time we were half way home, the rain poured down against us. Cronus was tucked neatly against my chest, and playing softly with the strands of my dark hair.

"I can't see anything" I shouted over the the fierce brake outs of thunder that clattered over our heads.

Kama squelched back through the mud came towards me. Her amber eyes seemed distant and dark. Her dark soaked hair flicked wildly in the strong wind. She squinted at me then stared up at the rain, then behind her.

"He'll catch a cold if we wonder around any longer" I insisted. Kama looked back at me.

"I feel they are close Zoey" She looked startled. I couldn't feel the earth pulse under my feet, because of the mud.

"This way quickly" Suddenly I was being hauled by my arm, up through the trees. And into a small and very narrow cave. Kama's cold power wash through us, Cronus whined.

"Ssh it's okay Cronus I've got you" I whispered. Kama squeezed my arm. "Ouch, that hurts" I Moved to slap her arm away, but the she grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turned around. Cronus yawned again, the little sound echoed of the dark stony walls of cave. I pulled him in closer to me. And prayed he didn't make another sound, as nine dark winged fallen Angels scanned the area just beyond the cave.

"There're close" One of the angels closet to the cave whispered to another. Kama tugged at my arm, Pulling us deeper into the cave.

Cronus frowned up at me, his little sparkling gray eyes were in fused with frustration.

"Come on Zoey" She yanked at my arm so hard that I stumbled back, and smacked into her and we both fell down and down and down. We landed with a splash into and underground lake.

"Cronus!" I cried treading water, as I looked for him. I could hear him for the first time crying. "Cronus!" I cried again.

"I've got I've got him Zoey" Kama's voice drifted out to me in the darkness.

"Where are you" I called into the surrounding darkness. "I can't see anything"

"Neither can I, follow my voice" She shouted over Cronus' crying. I Swam around aimlessly for a few minutes.

"Kama where are you, Are you in water?"

"No, hold on" her voice was like a distant echo.

Seconds later a splash came from in front of me, Then the water ripples hit me. Kama tugged again on my arm. I felt her hot breath on my face.

"Wheres' Cronus?" I said in a little bit too crazy-woman tone.

"Relax Zoey he's right here" I could hear her patting the ground around her. She tensed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered through my teeth. She chuckled nervously.

"Nothing" she squeaked.

I pushed passed her and dropped to my knees patting the ground hoping to come across my silent baby. "Cronus !Cronus, Kama what did you do-" Just then my hand landed smack down on a foot.

"Did you find him-" I slapped her arm.

"Ow"

"Why did you do that-" I pinched her arm.

"Shut up" I whispered. Then it fell quiet. The darkness around us seemed to thicken and thicken. Till it was almost hard to breath. My heart pounded in my ears, as I heard the person lower them selves. Then I felt their cool sweet breath caress my face. I dared not breath, not even move. I squeezed Kama's shaking hand.

I felt insanely vulnerable blinded by the lack of light, till the point that I actually couldn't see the face that must have been inches from mine.

Something soft and little stroked my cheek. I tensed and eased back a little. Then the familiar little giggle rang out through the darkness and to me.

"Cronus!" I squinted trying to see some form of his little body.

"Tell me my love, have you lost something" Draco's voice bounced of the caves' walls. I could hear the smile in his them, I breathed a sound of relief. Draco scoped me up in his arms.

"No hes' very much found". I smiled

Cronus crawled into my arms. "Where you playing hide and seek with me" I tickled his little belly, he giggled in excitement.

"How did you find him any way?" Kama asked. "How did you know we were here?"

We'd just made it into the mouth of the cave. When Draco froze,

"I saw you come in here" He said quickly. He turned to Kama.

" I need ask you take my mate and my son home safely, only take the lightest paths" Then he turned to me before Kama could question him.

"Their are nine fallen One's just beyond the mouth of the cave." my breathing came in quicker. Cronus whined and wiggled in my arms, then reached up with his little hand and patted my cheek. Draco took me by the arms.

"They must not see you" He said sounding a little bit deranged. Afraid that he'd lose his mind if I protested I nodded slowly. Draco smiled weakly down at me.

"Where are you going?" I tugged at his arm to turn him back to me.

"To make sure you two stay invisible to them" he grinned. And was off again.

**Kama's POV**

"Come on keep up" Zoey was running impossibly slow behind me, you'd think we'd just got up for a morning run.

"Your forgetting I hold a sick baby here Kama. He feels like fire and he's gone red." her foot steps had stopped. I turned around holding back my newly approaching anger, ran back to her and yanked Cronus out of her arms and turned to run again.

_Wow he really is hot and red. _

"Give him back Kama" Zoey's voice was a low hiss. It had to be done she kept stopping to check on him, for the last hour It was getting on my nerves.

I Spun around on my heels to protest and to tell just how painfully annoying she had gotten, these past few hours. When a huge dry lump caught in my throat, I backed a step away.

"Calm down Zoey it's just till you get home safely" I said taking a mirroring step backwards away from the glaring scarlet eyes of my older sister. Her whole body was tense with anger. Her aura blazed thick and black with the familiar darkness that always wrapped around fathers body, when he was angry.

"Give him to me" she took a step closer.

"No" I said quickly turning around and ran at the familiar inhuman speed as fast as I could away from her. With Cronus in my arms and his burning heat I pounded the forest floor, desperately trying to pick up more speed, As Zoey was right on my tail. Cronus wiggled in my arms his closed eyes squeezed shut, he sniffled and cried out.

"Cronus It's okay baby you'll be home soon" I soothed. Something snapped in the bushes in front of us. Both of us stopped in an instant.

"Give me him" Zoey yanked Cronus back out of my arms. "Horse shit, Zoey look"

In front of us at lest ten paces ahead stood a tall pale skinned, blond as in the color of corn, fallen angel. His smile was twisted, dark and cunning. His Silver eyes sparkled with dark delight, and his great black ebony wings quivered with anticipation. This one was definitely not Draco or father. He some how seemed a lot more dangerously looking. even though his dark, alluring, astounding, immortal beauty, said otherwise I knew straight away he was evil.

His grin was dark, as he flash his white teeth in our direction, nothing could through away the sudden helpless, terrifying fear I felt. There was no doubt in my mind he would try to kill us.

His smile flatten when his silver eyes rested on Cronus. Instinctively Zoey pulled him closer to her chest. The Angel eyes darted back to her. He flicked out his pink tongue and let it trace the line of his top lip as he watched her. Zoey took a step backwards and treated on my foot, she flinched and whispered an apology, but her eyes never left his.

"You appeal to my liking, woman, come to me now" his voice so sweet so incredible seductive, it wrapped around my flesh.

Zoey said nothing but answered, in a out of control head shake. The blonde angel took to two graceful strides towards us. His smile flattered but his sliver eyes beamed determination and lust.

"Let me tend to your desires. You'd be deeply satisfied after a night or two with me. Come to me"

I grabbed Zoey by the arm forcing her out of her obvious paralyzed state, the two of us moved backwards. The winged immortal chuckled.

"You are a shy one I see, you may bring this woman with us as well" He glanced at me. His eyes wided in shock, as he looked from me and back to Zoey.

"Half breeds I see" a little part of his confidence dissolved. "And to far from immortality" He folded his arms across his broad smooth muscular chest. He looked deeply dissatisfied.

For a moment he stood there watching the two of us. Cronus sneezed, Zoey jerked back and rocked him gently as she watched the fallen one. He payed little attention to the baby in her arms.

"What borders are the both of you from?" His voice stern and sharp. When we said nothing he barked. "Tell me!".

"We will tell you nothing" I snapped. He glared at me.

"Then I shall kill you both" he hissed taking another step closer. The dark bushes rustled around us.

"Easy Brother, can you control your self long enough for us to tell whether these half breeds are the one's who are guilty" A dark whisper brushed against my skin I shuddered.

"Guilty of what!" Zoey shouted.

"My sons deaths" The voice hissed the last word. Nine of them. All nine terrible but alluring to watch perfect in form. The beauty unnatural and Godly. Nine fallen Angels stepped out from the darkness. I could feel Zoey begin to shake beneath my finger tips, _or was that me?_. We took three quick steps back.

"Stop moving" The closest one said grimly. We froze. His golden skin glowed in the darkness of the trees shadows, like a light had been lit within him. His black, but beautiful black eyes seemed so intense I found my self gawking at everything but them. His deep muddy brown hair stirred in the light wind.

"You will tell us what borders you are from" He spoke clearly and slowly.

"No" She protested. And backed up closer to me.

His jaw clenched. "You will tell me" His black eyes flashed red.

His black eyes darted from Cronus to the blonde angel. The blonde one nodded in comprehension. He marched towards us and grabbed Cronus out of Zoey's arms.

"No!" She cried and moved towards him.

"I said don't move" The black eyed angel said calmly. Zoey remarkably skidded to a stop.

The blonde one chuckled as he held Cronus' neck by a single hand, while the baby cried and was beginning to turn even redder than before. The others laughed at the sight of the screaming child.

"Please let him go" she pleaded from her spot.

"Tell us!" the blonde one shouted.

"The north" I shouted over Cronus' cries. I could think of a lie. I could not stand so him cry like this.

"Guilty" The blacked one said.

"You killed my son's" he bounded towards us. His black eyes seemed to darken and go colder. I lunched forward and grabbed Zoey by the arms. She shook me off.

"Give him back" she spoke shakily, once he towered over the both of us.

"I'm guessing the boy is your son" He lowered his head.

"Give him back"she whispered. His smile was fierce with victory.

"Now you will feel my lose" He reached behind him and grabbed Cronus by his little neck.

"No!" Zoey cried out. Suddenly a white hot flash of light emerged from behind Zoey. And out of it came the familiar howl. As the giant Silver wolf emerged out of the light. Jumped over Zoey and attacked the black eyed one. Cronus was flung into the air, before she could re act. Two other giant wolves came out of the light. One stone black and one wolf grey. The grey one leaped up in the air and caught Cronus by the hem of his furry bundle, and landed gracefully. In shire panic and loyalty the blonde hair one ran towards Lith.

The other angel's only backed away into the shadows as they watched both angels fail horribly in their attempt to defend themselves. As the black and the silver wolf fought together, though Lith was better skilled.

"Let him go" Zoey was throwing rough jagged rocks at the grey wolf. It watch her with a bored expression, as Cronus dangled by his bundle from its teeth, still crying and very very red.

The wolf whined grunted and tossed the weeping baby at her. He pounced into the action.

"Cronus" Zoey whispered stroking his red face.

"He will be alright" I soothed her. I stroked his wet cheeks.

_What are you still doing here?_ Draco's voice echoed through my mind. We both jumped.

"My gods" She whispered. Slowly I shifted around.

"Your a wolf a huge white and grey wolf" She whispered. "How?"

_Your lives are in danger go now, all will be explained once you are safe. _

"You still have your wings" I whispered.

_Run and don't stop remember fallen ones can not die _He leaped up and over us and into the aid of the others.

**Spiro's POV**

Spiro was once again awakened by the sound of wings beating against the sky. He'd dream't of flying again. He longed to make his dream his realty. He wanted to be in the sky. He stirred and groaned flexing newly healed arm. His wings were still broken. It only been a day, his immortal blood allowed him to heal from such injures quickly. Thirsty. He chapped is beak together. He reached down and picked up the little bowl of water.

It was light, this only meant one thing. It was empty. He cursed his drowsiness, groaned and turned his back on the daylight. He would survive his sudden thirst. He tried to let his mind run blank, but it just wouldn't. He was worried, not for himself but for them.

Foolish of him to think so much of them, when he knew they'd not think of him. Where had they gone to be kept this late? From what he heard, the compassionate one had been banished from her home. He sighed and turned again startled by the warm eyes that glanced over him.

"How long have you been there?"he asked.

"Not long" she said softly. "How are you feeling?" she edged closer. Her warm golden eyes studied his.

"Drowsy" he let out a weak sigh.

"I see" She smiled wryly as she looked him over again.

"We will tend to him outside Kama" She called over her shoulder. Spiro could hear the detest in the young girls' voice.

"No we bloody well won't" Kama flung back the curtains, shards of sunlight blinded him. He hissed and shield his eyes with his hand.

She marched towards him and skidded down to her knees in front him. Her eyes wondered briefly over his form.

"He is fine" She moved in closer to him. "You need to move". She said to him.

Zoey rested her hand on her shoulder and pull her back. "He needs his rest" a tiny little groaned sounded from besides him. Spiro jerked up and spun around at the alarming sound.

"You see he is fine" Kama argued.

A small sneeze echoed from inside the tent. "What was that?" He stared around him, the both of them had not made that sound. So it was only logical to presume something else had made the sounds. Zoey leaned back, Spiro had been so focused on the both of them that he had not seen the small child, covered in fur's in her arms.

"You need not be alarmed Spiro. This is my son Cronus" she spoke softly to him, though her eyes else were on the child. Spiro stared down at the little thing, amazed. It was true not all fallen one's raped their victims. They were living proof that. The thing wiggle in it's tiny cocoon of fur.

"He is sick" Kama said firmly implying the secret hidden message beneath the words._ You need to get up. _

"Of course sorry" Spiro jerked up on to his feet and backed away.

"No Spiro rest" Zoey pleaded.

"I am fine, tend to your newborn". he insisted and bowed his head. "He needs the bed more than I do"

Kama snorted, Zoey shot her a glare.

"Are you sure you are fine?" She said as she lowered the child to the bed. Her dark long hair pooled out from behind her shoulders.

"Positive" he gestured back to the child. "Is there anything I can do?" Her smile brighten while Kama frown up at him.

"We need water" She turned to Kama "I believe their is a spring close by. Behind the northern hill at the edge of the meadow" Kama nodded once.

"Have you tried letting him feed from you?" He asked quickly.

"Many times before I've gotten the milk out, but he only spits it out again" she frowned.

"Very odd" He wondered the words aloud. "I will be back shortly" He said as he wondered out the tent. He reached the pots on the dead camp fire. He took the largest pot he could find.

A whiff of the woods soared in and out of his nostrils, then it was gone again. He moved quickly through the meadow, not quite a running motion, but more of a glide. His wings slight open as he slide gracefully with ease through the strong wind. He used this glide when ever he hunted, it allowed him to move swiftly with ease and some times unseen.

The wet caressing from the meadows grass came to an end, as he moved from the meadow into the dark wet forest. He moved within the shadows as he always did. The northern hill came into view and with that the bubbling sound of the stream. He ran up the hill, he stopped his tracks as low growl rippled through the morning air. Spiro froze his attacker was back, the giant silver wolf. But this one was not the silver one, It was not the size of and average wild horse, it was only a typical common brown wolf.

It glanced at the pot in his hand and halted in its savage growling. The beast huffed then howled. It turn it's back to Spiro and ran in the direction of the meadow. Shortly after its departure a great Bold Eagle gilded pass him and after the wolf. Spiro stared after the two them. Then he registered one were heading towards the tent. Spiro spun around and ran in the direction of the tent. He'd made it to the forest edge when he realized it was too late.

The wolf and the eagle had both made it inside. Guilt was all he could feel. He waited for their screams. But they did not come. Just then behind the tent four giant horse sized wolves bounded out the forest. Spiro shuffled back into the darkness as the silver wolf glanced in his direction. The Black one bite playfully down on his ear instantly dragging his attention away from Spiro's hiding spot. Then the grey one joined in a bite down playfully on the black one's hind leg. The grey and white wolf howled. Spiro leaned out of the shadows and saw that this creature had great big black wings. Tucked in neatly on its back.

"Incredible" Spiro whispered.

Zoey ran out of the tent with the giant Eagle nest on her shoulder, and the brown wolf at her side. Kama came out behind her shortly after with the child in her hand. The great winged wolf lowered its head. The Sliver, black and grey one's had stopped play fighting, and stood there silently watching. Spiro held his breath as he watched Zoey run towards the winged wolf and stroke it's massive furry head.

The wolf nuzzled her in the stomach. "Amazing she treats them as pets" Spiro spoke to himself. The winged wolf began to beat it's heavy dark wings. The brown wolf eased away, these wolves were ten times its height. Spiro thought the brown wolf brave to with stand the close contact for so long. The winged wolf beat its wings sending a thick haze of dirt covering its massive form.

Out of the dirt Spiro could make out the form of a muscular arm. Zoey made a motion with her arms and suddenly the hovering dirt was gone. Spiro felt his eyes bulge out of their sockets. It was a fallen angel! He could not believe what he was seeing, sure the fallen ones were known to shape shift, well all of them could do it. But they could only take the forms of birds and absolutely nothing else.

The fallen one wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist, she leaned into him. He must be the child's father. The others didn't look surprised at all. The other three wolves made for the woods, seconds after they had vanished. Three men came out in their place. Zoey ran to three of them and flung her arms around them. They were laughing. The girls were safe that's what mattered. Spiro turned on heels and set back on his task.

Spiro stepped lightly into the meadow, careful not to spill a drop of fresh spring water. He was shaking a little he felt foolish to feel frightened of their reaction of him.

"I am foolish to care of what they must think" he spat on the ground.

"I will go south" he said he knew he would not be wanted here. A small bubble of sadness coursed through him, truth be told he like it here. _so peaceful and secluded. _He shook his head.

"No, there are other vacant lands like this that I can have". He was closing the distant between himself and the tent. He could hear them speaking softly among themselves.

If he'd just stepped in there, he be sure to be the cause of a riot. He stopped three paces from the entrance.

"So let me get this straight all four of you are suddenly shape shifters?" He heard Zoey say.

A male chuckled. "I've been know to take form of other creatures before, but never one with four legs"

"So how did you turn into a wolf?" she asked.

"You brother is quite the teacher" He smiled.

"Yes, yes I am" Another voice join the conversation.

"And you two?" She asked.

"It's just a borrowed power. Thanks to Damon I got to run with the wolves" Said another male voice nonchalantly.

"And you always knew how to do this?" Zoey asked.

"God's no! But you learn something everyday, I mean did you know you could mask your scent with the elements?" Another male voice asked.

"NO" She stuttered.

"He's getting really hot" Kama's voice was so soft with worry he almost didn't recognize her. The child cried out.

"Ssh Cronus, it will be okay" Zoey said her voice shaking.

"Get the furs off of him" a warm male voice instructed.

"He just needs to cool down" another male voice said, this one slightly less deeper.

There was a brief moment of silence. She was crying, Zoey was crying.

"Aw come on Zo Zo he'll be alright" the male voice said.

"He has our blood my love he we'll not die"

"Yeah he's properly got more percentage of immortal blood than we do" Kama soothed.

"I know but it's just that he's in pain and I don't know what to do" she sniffled.

"He'll power through this" another male voice said.

"Here, pass my nephew" there was a short shuffle. "dry your eyes- Wow he is hot"

"Has he opened his eyes yet?"

"Yess" Zoey cried.

"Do you think it was from the rain?" Kama asked.

"Not likely" the two males said together. "No, you go first Draco" the soft male voice said.

"The weather will have very little affect on him. Just as it does on me".

"Even if Cronus were a normal half breed rain like that would not affect him. Remember Kama we hardly ever get sick"

"Yeah remember last winter when Mya got sick, she recovered within the hour" The second male voice said.

Time to stop eavesdropping. "Zoey" Spiro whispered.

"What was that?" all four of the male voices said together.

"About time" clearly frustrated Kama said.

"I'll go" Zoey stepped through the curtains.

Spiro bowed his head and held the pot out to her.

"No no, she's fine" Kama said.

"Thank you Spiro" She whispered as she took the pot from him. "Your very welcome" he looked up. Her eyes were puffy and pink.

"Thank you for your kindness and aid" She smiled at him, then frowned as he began to turn away.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed his hand. She was so warm and soft, she squeezed his hand softly. Her golden eyes sparkled in the light.

"Who is she talking to?" The second male said.

"Ssh" Kama said.

"South" He said firmly as he tried to free his hand from her tightening grip.

"No your not" She chimed. "I'm sure you don't have a home to go to" A tight lump formed in his throat afraid of what he'd sound like aloud he nodded swiftly. Her smile brighten. "Well then you will stay here with us"

"Are you mad!" Kama shouted.

"Sssssh!" All four of the voices hissed. Kama grunted.

"Don't mind her" Zoey whispered.

"I am not wanted" He said slowly.

"You are by me" She tugged at his hand. "Come Spiro, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"I am not afraid-" He caught himself.

_Yes you are afraid of what they will think of you_ She spoke into his mind.

Zoey pulled him towards the tents curtains. "Let me" He took the pot from her. She smiled back at him parted the curtains and stepped in and dragged him before he could drop the pot and run.

**Zoey's POV **

"Calm down Damon" she eased in closer to him.

"NO that thing tried to attack us, he tried to murder us" Damon argued.

"Actually he tried to attack me but, I weren't having it" Lith said coolly.

"Ohh hero" Felix said in a a fake melodramatic girl voice, and bated his eyelashes a what must have been a thousand times.

Spiro watched as far from us as possible.

"I told you this was a bad Idea" Kama said picking at her nails.

"Surely you can relate to the fact that they were protecting the land we trespassed on, given to him and his Siblings by his father" Zoey argued.

Damon sighed "Sure I can relate"

"We would have done the same thing" She said softly. Her brother stared up at her. "But are you right to trust him, Zoey?" he said pessimistically.

"hmmm are you?" Felix wiggled his dark eyebrows and made a telling of motion in her direction. Damon looked back at him for a minute, shook his head. And reached back lightning quick a smacked Felix on the back of his head.

"Stop arsing around this is serious" He said firmly.

Felix frown rubbing the back of his head. While Lith erupted into laughing fit. Damon sighed "I'm dealing with children" He turned towards Lith and slapped him on both sides of his cheeks. He stopped laughing instantly, and rubbed his red cheeks. Cronus giggled. Damon shook his head, his dark hair ruffled around him.

"Don't you dare grow up to be like these two morons" he told the laughing baby. He looked back at Zoey a smile in his eyes.

"He has no where else to go" She agrued.

"Never mind that" Damon waved his hand as if to wave away her statement. His smiling eyes flattered. "Do you trust him?"

"I do" she trusted him.

"Weather you trust him or not, he's not to come anywhere near to my son." Draco turned toward Spiro, Spiro tensed.

"Do you hear me creature not a foot in his or her's direction!" He glared at him.

"Draco he will not harm us" Zoey rested her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes for a second, before he opened them slowly.

"I do not trust him" He said through his teeth. "Your Kindness is divine Zoey, But I have to keep account the things that could harm you and will if they had the chance, and that thing is one of them". He pointed at Spiro.

"I will not harm her, I'd only protect her, for she had saved my life, and offered me a home. I truly am grateful in every way. What ever evil you saw of me, was only commanded of me by my father. And he is not here." Spiro spoke.

"We will see" Draco hissed. Then silence feel.

Felix looked around wide eyed, a small frown on his lips. "Well this is fun" he clapped his hands together. Damon glared back at him. Felix met his gaze and dipped his head.

"What silences make uncomfortable". Felix explained avoiding further eye contact with Damon.

"He's getting cooler" Lith said as he bathed Cronus in the little pot. He seemed to have perked up a little. We all moved in closer to him. His skin wasn't scorching as much, he wasn't red anymore, his grey eyes were wide open and dancing from face to face. Lith held his little chest to stop him from heeling over into the water. Cronus screamed in excitement, as Lith poured the water into his little hands.

"He's a water baby" Kama laughed. Lycaon nudged his way into the tight circle we had formed. Cronus stopped in his tracks. His grey eyes wide in wonder.

"Watch him" Draco said quickly. Cronus stood up and began to walk, but fell right on Lycaon muzzle.

"He's only hours old" Zoey said staring at the child. Kama clicked her fingers. "So that's how he found you" She spoke to Draco. He nodded slowly.

"He collapsed onto my leg". He said in daze.

Lycaon eased forward slowly, he nudged Cronus back into the water, Cronus giggled and patted Lycaon's brown head. The wolf huffed then licked his face, which only started a giggling frenzy from Cronus.

"What's that?" Kama pointed at Cronus' back.

"What!" Draco and I both said.

"Those lumps" she said.

Damon lifted Cronus out of the water. He peered round his little body.

Zoey gasped in horror, two large oval shaped lumps were form on the shoulder blades of Cronus' back.

"It's a bug!" Lith shouted and skidded half a meter back into the tents edge. Felix whined and shifted back as well

"Shut up!" Damon shouted.

We all leaned in closer at the same time. "Is it moving? Eww" Kama said smacking at her arms. "It gives me the creeps" Draco glared at her. "Zoey don't touch them" Lith warned. But she had ran her hand along the rippling lumps.

"Ouch" She yanked her hand away.

Felix golden eyes grew bigger as he said "What?"

Draco to her hand in his. Looking them over as the blood that had just settled there absorbed back into her skin.

"By all the Gods look!" Damon cried.

Something prickly looking was growing out of Cronus' back, and quickly. A feather it was black with silver painted on the tips, then two then three. Then a waterfall of them, Cronus squirmed. They were wings, beautiful black sliver tip wings. Tiny things that ended at his waist.

"Not bugs you idiot, wings" Damon laughed he reached behind him and smack Lith on the back of his head.

"Wow" Kama crawled closer, "Their amazing".

"Now he really is your son Draco" Damon said.

"Let me hold him" Zoey stretched out her arms towards Cronus. Damon carefully lowered the winged baby into her arms. Cronus smiled up the both of them. Draco smoothed back his little dark hair.

"Incredible" He whispered.

"I'm guessing that's not how you got your wings then Draco" Lith asked.

"No" He said slowly shaking his head. "I'd been born with mine, they had always been here".

**Hope you liked remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long internet was down and i couldn't go to the liabery or internet cafe cause of the riots going on right now. **

"Daylight is coming to an end" Kama said peering out of the tents curtains.

"We should be leaving I can feel that father is drawing closer to home" Kama shivered. I muffled back a sigh. Draco wrapped one well muscled arm around me and playfully nuzzeld me in the neck.

"I'll take care of you" He whispered gently and kissed the spot just where his sweet breath touch me. Sending a rippling shiver of pleasure through me. He smiled suggestively at me, bent down and softly bit the spot where he had just kissed my neck. A small moan escaped my lips.

"Alright alright you sick kinky people, break it up." Felix pulled the two of us apart. "Don't shoot me that look Zoey. Gods! did you have an audience there the night you conceived Cronus? because I don't know how you can stand to do this lover thing in front of us. Honestly!" he through his arms up in the air.

The whole time Draco sat there chuckling and shaking his head.

"I'm going to miss you" I through my arms around Felix's neck. His grip on me was firm yet gentle.

"We'll be back as soon as you know it" Damon whispered.

I turned out of my brother's embrace and straight into Damon's arms, his stone hard chest relaxed a little, slowly he let me go.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him.

His look was a mixture of confusion and amusement. "For what?" His golden eyes blazed.

"For being here for me" I whispered.

He chuckled and took my hand with both of his. "Your my little sister I'm always going to be here for you. Even if you do something incredibly stupid". His eyes sparkled with delight. He squeezed my hand before letting go.

I turned to Kama I knew I was giving her that I can't-thank-you-enough look. She pointed at me the gesture was all acquisitive. "Don't you dare you've said thank you enough times your starting to give me a headache" She rubbed her templates and frowned at me.

"Just take care of the baby" she shook her head and glared at Spiro who was still crouched in the darkest corner of the tent, impatiently she swept pass Damon and Felix to the entrance of the tent.

"Look after her Draco" She glanced at me over her shoulder shook her head again, and gracefully swept open the curtains and slid out.

"I guess we need to get going" Lith said from his spot besides me. He scooted forwards a little, Cronus grumbled in his sleep a small little frown creased in between his dark little eyebrows. His small black and silver tip wings shivered open slightly, as he turned his head and nested it in the base of Lith's neck.

Lith stopped moving immediately, his handsome features instantly became solidified. Draco reached pass me and patted his stiff shoulder.

"It's okay Lith pass him here"

Lith tilted back lifted Cronus off his shoulder and passed him to Draco. Cronus sniffled his closed eyes flickered but didn't open. He grunted and turned his wings on us. Draco smiled gently at him as he lowered Cronus into the miniature bed he had created during my reunion with Lith, Kama, Damon and Felix.

"He's a grumpy little thing when it comes to sleeping" he smiled up at me.

"Just like his mother" Damon laughed.

"hey I'm not grumpy when I'm sleepy" I argued defensively and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course you aren't" Felix said rolling his eyes.

Kama tuck her head through the curtains."I'm sorry but do any of you boys want to raise fathers suspicion, if you do. Stay here till the break of day light!" she huffed and vanished from sight.

"She is right" Damon frowned and stood. "It is a long way back we must get moving" he spoke firmly almost as if he were trying to convince himself to get moving. Lith and Felix muttered "Fine" "Okay" and stroppily climbed to their feet.

"Bye Zoey, Draco and-" he grimaced a little "Spiro" Spiro jerked up at the sound of is name. Shut his eyes again and dipped his head inside.

"Bye" Lith and Felix said with a added touch of boredom. They parted the tents curtains and stepped outsides, with Damon following closely behind.

"It is a long way back Lith do you think we could borrow your wing power?" Felix asked. Lith laughed.

"You lot take years to say goodbye". Kama's voice was a high pitched crazy woman tone.

"Calm down Kama" Lith and Felix's spoke in union. Their voices dissolved in the changing wind. I sighed once again.

"Spiro I'm going to get you some furs" I spoke as I rose off the floor.

"No! he is not staying in here" Draco pulled me down into his arms. Spiro unfolded himself from his wings.

"Draco" I whined like a teenager.

"It is fine Zoey bedding really was not that comfortable to me any way" Spiro shook out his dark wings and stood.

"I will sleep outside" He moved to the entrance of the tent. "Good night " then he was gone.

"Could you be any more cruel?" I smacked him on the chest. Draco grabbed my hand and scolded down at me.

"I said he could stay, I didn't say in here" still staring into my eyes he lifted my hand to his lips. "how about tomorrow morning I'll fix him up a tent to sleep in" His eyes softened in to warm smile

I leaned in closer to him, simultaneously almost as if by instinct Draco wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pressed me firmly against his hard body. My hands trailed up his chest and smoothly slid down his shoulder blades. He shivered ferociously to as point that his wings opened slightly I recoiled my fingers. But he grabbed them and flashed a naughty smile in my direction "I like your touch" he murmured . One of his hand traveled down the length of my back down my thigh, until he reached the hem of my short brown buck skin mini dress.

His cool fingers were finding there way under it and slowly sliding their way up my naked flesh to my back. Sending ripples of heated pleasure.

"Shall we" he murmured against my lips. With his eyes staring into mine, he leaned forward and bit gently into my shoulder, then kissed the spot where his teeth met my skin. His kisses were slow heated with a lust that made me feel out of control. His lips trailed up to my dress strap, his eyes met mine there was a mischievous glint in them. Slowly like he was trying to tease me he peeled the strap down from my shoulder with his teeth, and kissed his was back up to the other side of my dress where he did the same. My hands flew up over his head and down his back, as he began to leave a trail of gentle passionate kisses down my chest. Draco slowly peeled back the dress to expose my breast he leaned into me his smile was warm and seductive. At that precise moment Cronus squeaked, I let out a little yelp of surprise and jumped out from beneath him , I had completely forgotten he was here. Draco smiled up at me. His liquid golden eyes looked unfocused.

"Relax's he is still sleeping" His voice was all husky.

"You must be mad to think I'd make love to you in front of our child" I frowned down at him. But squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back and sighed.

"Lets go to bed" I slouched down into the soft warm bedding. Draco slid down next to me and pulled me against his body. His hot sweet breath tickled the side of my neck, with every sweet kiss he placed had me shivering.

He felt so right around me. His strong body hard big body, was such a contrast to how little I was compared to him, It surprised me at how right it felt to be in his arms. But this was wrong, we couldn't do it now though I really really wanted to, for God's sake Cronus was sleeping right next to us, and not to mention Lycaon tucked in at the bottom of my bed.

I murmered sleepily "Draco stop"

His touch became sexier and less gentle. I shivered again. "But Zoey you feel so good" His voice had gotten so sexy and seductive I was confused for a second as to why I wanted him to stop. I wanted so bad to embrace the pleasure he could give to me.

Cronus squeaked again, Draco instantly tensed. I shifted towards him and turned to face him. He had the cutest yet sexy caught-in-the-act look on his face. I shifted up on my elbow and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Now you see why" I murmured against his lips. He kissed me once before I turned to lie down again. Draco pressed his body up against mine, this time he kissed my shoulder once before he got up again. I sat up instantly.

"Where are you going?" I asked whipping away at my falling eyelids. He stood over Cronus, watching him silently with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"To get some wood for the tent I am to make tomorrow" He looked at me. He looked tried.

"Draco, come here you said you'd do it in the morning, Why now?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and said nonchalantly. "Now, because I don't sleep, It gives me something to do while you rest"

"You don't sleep" I frowned up at him. "since when?"

He chuckled and crawled down in front of me, he bent and kissed my forehead. "Since the day I was born".

"I guess it's and Angel thing" He shrugged again.

"I'm just going to the edge of the forest." He kissed me deeply on the lips then got up. "Be sure not to leave the tent, I will be back in less than and hour" he made his way around Lycaon.

"But Draco..." I huffed out a sigh.

Draco chuckled, "Tomorrow if you like we can go hunting"

I nodded and yawned.

"Now go to sleep my sweet Zoey" silently he brushed pass the curtains and stepped into the night.

I couldn't help but think I caused him to act this way. I sighed it didn't matter this would all go away, I would make it go away. Maybe I could ask Kama to look after Cronus for a while, so Draco and I could have some time to our selves. But where would they go?, and what about the fallen ones? Lycaon's wet nose nuzzled my arm. He whined.

"Oh sorry pup" I opened my arms and he crawled into them. His warm fur tickled my cheek. He whined again.

"I'm not neglecting you, I'm just thinking" I said as I began to stroke his soft brown fur. The wolf huffed in responses and his tail wiggled in excitement. He tucked his broad head against my pillow his warm brown eyes slowly drew to a close.

"I'm glad your nice and comfy" I said trying my best to ease the worrying thought of where Kama could take Cronus to baby sit. His eyes opened slightly then fell again. _You big user_ I thought.

Lycaon's ear's twitched back and forth. The wind was picking up, No that wasn't the wind. At the same time the both of us snapped our heads up. And stared at the tents entrance. It was wings flapping, fear stabbed through me at the thought of who could be out their. It wasn't Draco, It weren't Spiro. I knew this because Lycaon was growling and he never growled at Draco. not even Spiro because they were with me.

He only growled at strangers. "ssh I need to hear" I whispered to the wolf. Lycaon got up from my arms and moved to stand defensively in front of Cronus. He stood tall but his fur was on edge, he lowered his head still staring at the entrance his growl deepened. Alerio popped his head out of his wing and shook them open. Silently he spread his large black wings and glided down from his perch at the tents roof, and landed on Lyacons back.

"Guard him" I instructed, as I rushed towards the entrance. The beating of the wings got louder. Slowly and carefully I pulled the curtains open just enough so that I could peer out and see what was making the noise. I sucked in a gasp. To the east just at the edge of the forest I could see two large raven creatures, hovering about Spiro's sleeping body.

Their dark wings beat against the navy sky. I knew from pass experience I couldn't take them on. I needed a whole lot of help. But there was no time, before I knew it a terrible shriek drenched the night. I bounded out the tent across the meadow towards the eastern tree line. Spiro shrieked again as the two beast dragged him by their horrible claws out of his nest and into the sky.

"Spiro" I whispered as they carried him away. I could have used my element air to bring them down, but that would raise the risk of Spiro falling to his death. I could still hear his desperate screams. Draco came crashing through the tree line. He stopped mid in stride when he saw me. Within seconds his arms were around me, and the agonizing pain in his eyes turned into a frustrated frown.

"I thought I lost you, and why aren't you safe and asleep"

"Draco they've taken Spiro we must help him" I cried.

"And leave Cronus all alone, who has taken him?"

"He needs my help, I'll call Kama" I said trying to pull out of his arms.

"No, you will stay here where it's safe. You can not save him."

"I can and I will" I stumbled out of his arms. He made a move towards me. "No, I'm going to help him".

"Fine, I will bring Cronus" He turned his back on me.

"Draco you can't bring him"

"So I can take him to Kama" he gave me the saddest pained look ever. "Draco I have to do this"

He smiled weakly at me. "I know, But I made an oath to a woman along time ago. I said no matter what I'd follow her anywhere" He paused. "I'll follow you anywhere Zoey no matter what" He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Go Goddess, I'll meet you half way." He pulled away and ran towards the tent.

Who the hell was the woman he was talking about. I had no time to ponder on the possible answers. Or to call him on his new nickname for me, even though it originated for me a good few weeks ago. I took off to the east, a few moments into my race I realized I had no idea where I was going, or what to do if I got to Spiro. Moron! I mentally shouted at my self, why didn't I ask Draco to bring some help?

"Can't stop now" I chanted. I continued east for a while. As the trees blurred pass me I picked up Spiro's scent. I sped faster and faster till I felt like I'd lost control of my self. With every stride I took his scent sped further and further away. The harder I tried to race ahead the further his scent got away, till suddenly it was gone.

"No!" I cried as I stopped dead in my tracks. How is that possible? to just vanish. I began pacing back and forth. I gazed up at the moon, it hung in the night in a crescent shaped, but just as beautiful and bright as a full moon. It gave me an odd comfort like it was there silently guiding me. I always felt oddly happier when the moon was out.

"So what now?" I spoke to the crescent in the sky. The moon did nothing as I knew it would. What were I to do if it leap from the sky and gave me advise?. I'd go insane if it did.

"Really?" I huffed out a great big sigh, and stared down from the cliff and into the dark woods below it. I looked around I was in a tiny open clearing only about twenty feet wide.

I sighed again, and glanced back up the moon. "Guidance my ass". My comment seemed to trigger the moon to glow ever brighter. It reminded me of a smile, odd I've never seen it do that before. Actually no I had a long time ago the night I cried my self to sleep, after mother died. A weird chilling but sweet sensation danced across my skin, I felt touched and warm, then I got a sense of a presence. But not like a scary apparation, It felt familiar and very very alive.

"Did I tell you how much I like to be dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night" Kama's voice drifted out of the dark bushes behind me. I turned around just in time to see her emerge out of the trees shadows. Riding on Lith's furry silver back horse style. To the right of the both of them Damon the black wolf snorted, and to the left of them Felix's trotted merrily up besides them.

"Sorry Kama, Where's Cronus?" How could she lose him again.

She held up her hands "With Mya and Eva" she said quickly

"What! are you insane-"

"It's alright Zoey father won't return till the moon is full again" she glanced quickly up at the moon then back at me. "they know he's yours"

"Really what gave that away?"I shot back.

"Don't take that tone with me, all I'm saying is you don't have to worry that they'll tell father".

"I'm sorry I'm just a little bit frustrated". Lith snorted, Kama smacked him on the shoulder, the wolf whined and snorted again.

"That's not fair Lith I was just telling-" She paused and stared down at him, the longer she listened the quicker the frown appeared on her beautiful face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, this time she snorted and folded her arms across her chest . Damon trotted over to me and nuzzled me gently on the shoulder with his big black nose.

"_Now stop whining and let's get on with it_" Lith said His voice rang as clear as a bell in my head. He ran to the edge of the cliff.

"_I smell foul blood_"

How could he smell that? beasts really were supreme when it came to hunting.

"Because I just can" he answered my unspoken question.

Damon ran up and stepped beside Lith. Draco bounded out the bushes behind us. _"Can you smell that?" _He sounded alert and aroused a little by the smell. His black wings shook open slightly, "_Yes" _all three of the boys said together.

"_He is not dead, I am sure of this-" _His wolf golden eyes met mine. _"Zoey_" He ran towards me. I stumbled half a step back, he stop just short of knocking me to the ground. He nuzzled his muzzle against my cheek. "_Your are safe" _

"I am" I reached up and kissed his furry grey cheek. _"I love you do you know that" _He said rubbing his cheek against mine

"_Enough of that we must get moving" _Damon interupted. Draco huffed and bent to lay on the floor. Felix yawned. "_Yeah and I'm teird" _he skipped over to the cliff and stared down into the darkness.

_"Th...th..that's a long way down" _His said shaking slightly. He took a half step back.

_"Chicken" _Kama gulped and stared around Lith's broad sliver shoulder and down into the darkness.

"_We haven't the time in world" _Damon said backing up to the tree line of the forest. He hit the forest edge howled and took off. Damon leaped deep into the dark woods below us, we watched as he fell down and down and down, till he landed with a light tud.

"Damon" Kama shuffled closer on Lith's back. No aswnser. _"Oh God's he's dead!" _Felix cried.

"_Listen!"_ Draco called, Felix silenced.

"_What are you waiting for?" _Damon Laughed. Then His paws hit the floor and he was off.

Felix cocked his head to the side for a moment, "_Hmm Looks kind of fun_" Then He took off with a great big howl, Felix jumped from the cliff, and was consumed by the darkness swarming below. He skidded down what must have been a little hill at the bottom.

"_It's not that bad" _He called before racing off after Damon. Who must have been a few miles away by now.

"_Ready Kama?" _Lith sounded generably concered and sensetive.

"_I'm risking my Life for that stupid Spiro" _She clutched her hands into Lith's fur he whined. "_Easy these hair's are connected to my skin" _he whimpered again.

"Sorry"

"So you know his name now" I teased. She stared at me wided eyed. "Well of course I do he said in front of us" Both Draco and Lith chuckled. "What!" She smacked Lith on the neck.

"_I'm just so use to hear you call him a beast or natures cruel joke" _He chuckled again.

"So you speak of Spiro to our brothers" I smiled at her.

"Oh just shh he annoys me okay"

"_What ever you say" _Lith and Draco bursted into chuckles again.

_"Hurry!" _Damon comanded.

_"Let's go" _Lith turned towards the woods.

"NO Lith I'm not ready-" Her statement was caught short as Lith bounced up and down into the darkness with Kama screaming like her life depended on it, in his ears. They landed with a thud and took off after Damon and Felix.

"_Damn it Kama, my hearings gone all fuzzy_"

"I don't regret anything" She said quickly. "That's what you get for not making sure I was ready"

"_Get on my back_" Draco's voice pulled me back to earth. "Are you sure I can do that?" I said taking a step in his direction.

"_Zoey_" Even though right now he was a giant wolf with black wings. I could clearly make out the look he gave me. It was the one: don't-worry-about-me-and-do-as-I-say look.

"Okay" I walked over to him. By this time he had dipped his head so that I could climb on to his warm back as easily as possible. "_Hold on My goddess"_

There it was again, _Goddess_ I was nothing otherworldly but he kept calling that. I must have been clinging to his fur because all of a sudden. He dived down the side of the cliff. Then he swooped up from the head dive and landed gracefully up on his paws his wings beated once then clunge to his sides again.

_"How was that?" _He looked back at me over his shoulder.

"great"

He chuckled softly. _"Now hold on"_ He instructed. Draco took off The wind battered against my face In a way it never had done before. This was a whole new type of experince, It was magical yet frightning at the same time. I could feel his muscles contracting as he jerkerd his body to dodge the trees. The blurring green of the forest evapourated, and was replaced by a thick blue and green. Then the sound of the river breezed passed us, as Draco made another startling jerk and we were back in the forest again.

The feeling was so amazing to run as fast as the wind. _"How are you doing Zoey?" _Draco sounded so calm so incontrol and relaxed, that If I closed I would have thought he were standing still. He jerked again, this time instead of clinging harder to his fur. I let go and embraced the wind.

"Im great" I shouted to the wind.

Less than a moment later Damon came into, _"_Did we pass Felix and Lith already?" I asked squinting against the wings as I looked behind us. _"No_" He jerked forward, as he came closer to Damon.

"_I can smell him_" Damon said "_He is close". _He darted forward a little more. Lifted his head and howled to the wind. His howl was joined by two others and from the small cliff besides us Lith's silver body leaped out of the dark green bushes over our heads and landed neatly, he caught up moments later and was starting to over take us. Kama clung to his Silver fur, her body pressed as close to his as possible. Her eyes were closed but she was mumbling something, I laughed.

"Are you praying?" I laughed

Her eyes shot open. "Like my life depended on it" She shouted over the wind. I laughed again and through my arms back. She frowned at me "Your mad"

Lith was quickly over taking Draco.

_"He is very close" _Lith spoke. Spiro's scent hit my nosterials. I leaned forward over Draco's shoulder blades. "Hurry Draco he smells like he's bleeding a lot". Draco jerked forward. Felix darted out the cliff above us he was closing in. _"I tell ya don't take the mountain trail, I swear to the God's it's a big waste of time" _

he sounded vuagely annoyed which was odd to hear, since he normally made a joke out of his situations.

"_Stop!_" Damon shouted. All four of the wolves skidded to a stop.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bird" Kama said as she attempted to dismount Lith. Lith grunted and stepped forward slightly. _"Ouch easy Kama" _.

"Sorry-" She fell flat on her back.

"God's give me strength" She said breathlessly as she rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" carefully dismounted Draco. And reached down for her hand.

"Show off" She said cooly as took my hand.

Felix laughed. "_That's embarrassing"_

Before Kama could retaliate. Damon stepped in. _"That's enough!" _

_"Agreed now is not the time for this" _Draco stepped around me, and went to stand furthest away from the group.

"Is that a fire" Kama was squinting towards and orange glow in the distance. I took a step closer. "It is". In the distance I could hear Spiro's cry.

"Spiro" I launched forward into a run.

"Zoey wait!" Kama practically screamed.

I dived into the deep ever green forest and ran, it felt oddly slow compared to Draco's ride. I could hear them behind me, their soft paws beating on the forest floor as they cased after me. Less than a heart beat later, Lith was at my side trying to grab hold of my dress. I took a sharp turn left and ended up falling down a large slope.

_"Zoey wait" _Draco called.

I ignored him picked myself up just in time to dodge out the way before Damon's teeth clamped shut over my dress. Dirt stained, my skin and my clothes and soon the overpowering chocking smoke hit me.

"_Zoey this dangerous you don't know what your getting yourself into" _Damon warned as he tried unsuccessfully to latch on to my dress again as he chased me through the woods. The warm glow of the fire was coming closer and closer, and with it so did the smoke.

Just ahead of me I caught the sight of Felix with Kama on his back. Standing there both of their eyes a blazed with a red huge, that was coated with liquid blood. _"Stop Now!" _Felix shouted. "He needs my help"

I jerked right and tumbled into the bushes, everything fell quiet. I couldn't hear their hearts beat our their paws beat against the floor not even their breath. All I could hear was Spiro's terrible screams. The smoke here was thicker more intense and very hard to ignore. But some how the only thing that bothered me was the fact that it was blocking my vision, and not affecting me in any other way, I wasn't held over on the ground coughing me life out. I didn't do any of that. Maybe it was because fire was my element, maybe It was because I had more immortal than mortal in my blood. Maybe I was an Immortal already. But wouldn't I know by now? Unless I'd been immortal all along, but that's stupid of me to think.

The ghostly flames of the fire from a camp, were sprung out against a wall, their light scaled up it and dissolved into the night. Movement only meters away from me caught my attention, It was the raven creatures. Not just the two from before I eased back a little, there were more much. Maybe fifty. How did I think I could rescue Spiro? Oh I didn't I didn't think this through I should have listened when Felix told me to stop. I looked over my shoulder at the gaping hole I had fallen through. No they weren't their waiting for me, all I could hear was Spiro's screams.

_Spiro_ I turned back to raven creatures, where was he? The creatures were spitting some were laughing and others shrieking and flapping their horrible dark wings. But they were all face round one thing in the centre of their gathering I spotted Spiro. He was bleeding a hell of a lot more than the day Kama and I had found him. Every sealed gash that had healed with time was reopened and multiplied. He was soaked in his own blood. to a point that no sin was left visible. They had pulled most of his feathers out and thrown them in a pile behind him. Oh and his wings, I could faintly make out... I peered at them and leaned closer, The white of bone that had torn out of his wing.

Spiro laid his back against a small rock, he was ridged and broken and cupped his blood weeping arm. He bite back a hiss as he stared up into the demon red eyes of the largest Raven creature.

"Tell me what they said to" It hissed. The sound of it's voice reawakened a nightmare inside me.

Spiro leaned away from it, and cried out as the raven creature raked its sharp nails, and slashed it down his leg. The Creatures behind him laughed a mocking tone They hissed and spat, opening their black beaks and flicking out their serpentine tongues out at Spiro's direction as if they were tasting his blood.

"I do not like to hurt you brother" The creature hissed. Brother! I thought we had killed them all. What about when The fallen one said how we killed his son's, what was that about why would he say we killed all of them if we didn't? Unless they wanted us to think that.

"Then stop this!" Spiro spat. Creature jerked forward and wrapped its horrible nails and pressed them into Spiro's throat.

"What did they say?" He said slowly drawing out every word with a hiss.

Spiro leaned in forward. "Nothing" He sounded surprisingly strong. "They said nothing". He flinched as the creature carved its nail along the base of his neck.

"Father isn't pleased." he said gently. "You should have came home Spiro" His tongue flicked out against Spiro's fresh cut. Spiro eased away and screamed.

Something warm nudged at my elbow. Slowly I turned away. Draco's warm golden eyes were inches from mine. His muzzle was encased with dirt.

_"Don't move" _he instructed. He stood and moved around me silently he moved through the bushes, and out in the open. The Raven creatures didn't see him move closer and closer to them from behind.

"Draco" I whispered through my teeth. His grey ears twitched in my direction He could still hear me.

"Don't do this there's no way you can kill them all". Stealthily he crept closer his tail wagging through the scorching air. His White fangs glistening as the light of the fire danced of them. His dark wings shook open and even then they could not see him.

"What is going on?" I whispered, his ear twitched again.

_"I'm hunting" _His voice was all growl. I hadn't the slightest clue why the creatures couldn't hear him. Suddenly it wasn't just Draco in super stealth mood. They stepped out of the bushes way to quietly and descended towards the creatures. That was Lith, Damon and Felix and another wolf this was smaller but ferocious look than all of them. It was brown, the same brown as Lycaon. In fact it was and exact replica of Lycaon but just super sized. With ever step it took it looked down at its paws with a curious gaze in it's amber-golden eyes?

Kama! Oh my gods Kama! how? suddenly my family was able to take on the forms of wolves now. When did that happen? They moved with the grace of a dancer but their movements at the same time were vicious and dangerous.

_"Stay low Zoey" _Lith instructed. I dipped deeper into the bushes but parted a peep hole through the leaves so that I could see them. The attack was brutal and horrifying to watch. Draco was the first to attack, they never saw him coming. Then next Damon then Lith,Felix and finally Kama got a few bites in, after that the few bite she got more comfortable with her new body. She ripped them apart literally. But above Lith was the best fighter he took out three of The raven creatures at once.

Draco went for the one that was closes to Spiro, he clamped his fangs deep into the creatures neck. Its horrible scented blood squirted every where. _"take him Zoey" _Draco shouted. I launched out of my hiding place and leaped over, something deep inside me felt warm and fuzzy, I felt light and not myself. The feeling was replaced by a crushing feeling. I felt like something was pulling me from the inside out. All of a sudden I landed on huge white paws.

Staring down at them in middle of a battle field I felt a mile away. I left my left hand no! paw. White paw, and examined it. _"your welcome" _Damon said. I could here the smile in his voice.

_"Zoey your the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen". _Kama squeaked_. _

_"Wolf" _I said breathlessly staring at the white tail that was snaked between my white hind legs.

_"where not warewolves are we?"_ I asked shakily as I willed my back leg to stretch out, this was definitely going to take time to get use to.

"_No_" Lith laughed _"It's called shape shifting" _he spoke in nonchalantly tone as he ripped another limb from a shrieking raven creature.

"_Zoey get Spiro out of here" _Draco barked, as he shook off an attacking raven creature.

_"oh right sorry" _I jerked forward in shock and skidded to a stop my head felt dizzy, but my legs remained strong.

_"ouch" _I wish I had my hand back so I could rub at my head.

"Y_eah were a lot faster than were used too still getting used to it myself" _Kama said as bite into a biceps of one of the creatures trying to defend its self.

_Okay One step at a time. _I spoke willing all four legs to move, I took a step forward, I could feel my lips draw back in what felt like a triumphing smile. _this is good,_ I took another step then another, I jerked forward again s Spiro screamed in pain.

_"Baby steps Zoey, baby steps" _I told myself_. "Wow imagine that learning how to walk for the first time in another type of body" _My lips pulled back even further. A low growl rippled and vibrated in my chest I leap in shock.

_"Didn't mean for that to happen"_

Kama laughed _"it's your inner wolf" _

_"You'll learn how to tame it eventually" _There was no joke in his tone. He was dead serious and that scared me. I whimpered and felt my self back up a little. This was so weird, what ever emotion I felt my body would react to it.

"Zoey hurry" Damon instructed. His voice sounded a lot closer than it was. He was half way into the bushes twelve meters away.

_"oh sorry yes" _I jerked forward. My head began to spin again. I bit back and forced it to the deepest corners of my mind. It felt like I'd only taken a step forward, but my eyes were dry and a shot of adrenalin rushed through my body. Spiro's shriek torched my ears. I felt my self howl in pain.

"_Stop. that hurts"_ I opened my eyes, If I could frown I would of he was suppose to be three and half meters away yet he was here. Hang on a minute I'd never been able to estimate that kind of distance with a single look before. I stared down into Spiro's terrified eyes as he backed away from me, with each small moan of pain. the sound amplified into a boom in my ears.

I howled again in pain. "_Stop moving your hurting me" _I barked he stilled instantly. His strained eyes widen as he stared up at me.

"Zoey?" he peered up at me the fear in his eyes slow began to melt away and so did his fear stained smell. Since when did I smell fear?. I shook my self and gazed down at him.

"Of course it's me" I tried to sound as friendly as possible.

He stared up at me for a long moment I hadn't noticed how short he was, wait a moment I remembered Draco was abnormally large and Lith was and Felix and Damon And Kama even though she was the shortest. So I was bound to be round about the same height as Kama which was horse sized.

"Your huge" he seemed to grow smaller and smaller.

_"yeah" _I said breathlessly.

"And your in my head" he pointed to his head.

_"oh sorry I didn't know"_

_"_you've done this before. I mean before you weren't a wolf" Through his face was mutated I could still make out the confusion in his red eyes.

_"Sorry I didn't realized I could do that" _How did I do that? No, I could have done it without realizing I did. Maybe he was lying.

_"Zoey get him out of here" _Damon ordered.

Spiro was still staring up at me. I bent low towards the ground so I was at eye level with him.

_"I need to get you out of here" _he hesitated. _"so I you can be safe" _Spiro nodded. Stood but grimaced as he climbed on to my back.

_" Ready?_" I as him. Spiro clung to my fur I whined _"Easy that's connected to my skin you know" _

_"sorry" _

_"Let's go" _I launched forward my head began to spin again.

_"Ouch, baby steps Zoey" _I skidded to a stop.

Spiro shifted forward his eyes met mine I could see the confuse in their red depths.

"what?"

_"Nothing". _

**Sorry If I have any spelling mistakes rushing this**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I took so long I completely forgot I had a chapter to add. I've decided to change the date of time in this story, lets just say it takes place over a thousand years before Awakened at the house of Night. **

**Zoey's POV**

"How did you find me?" Spiro leaned forward and stared down into my eyes. The pain in his eyes were almost invisible to curiosity that stirred in their blood red depths.

"_Your scented blood is very hard not ignore_" I shrugged my massive shoulders. Spiro's grip on my fur tightened.

"_Sorry I'm still getting use to this"_ He scooted down my back.

"I'm bleeding too much" he sounded exhausted.

_"Lie down, make yourself comfortable maybe it will help relax your heart beat" _

He shuffled a few times, groaning as he pressed his feathery body against my back. He was stiff with tension.

_"Relax" _I soothed

He sighed and shuffled once more, relaxed a little then slowly eased his head to rest at the base of my shoulder blades.

"You're really soft I just don't want to stain your white fur" He said apologetically.

"_Trust me bathing is my pleasure" _Ireared up gently, he laughed as clung to my fur, the sound of his laughter filled the air with a joyous ring. Chuckling I finished. "I_ don't mind_".

_"I like the sound of your laugh, you should laugh more" _

"Given recent events there really was no reason to laugh" He sighed.

_"Things will get better, you just need to gain some trust" _

"Trust is a hard thing to come by especially if you look like me" I pounced over a small stream.

"_No trust is harder to regain once you lose it" _I corrected.

He sighed again. I made a short turn around a sharp boulder; the rushing sound of the river could be heard ahead it was roughly a mile away.

"That's the least of my problems" he said miserably.

_"Are you still walking come on Zoey run" _Kama bounded up to my side. She snorted as she passed Spiro.

_"Running makes my head hurt" _I whined.

_"At first yeah, but after the first run it completely goes" _She trotted ahead, like a proud majestic Stallion. Then came pacing back and stared up at me. With big golden-amber wolf eyes.

"Where are Damon, Felix, Lith and Draco?"

She huffed, "Burning some bodies" she said gloomily.

_"Give it a try" _she looked pass my shoulder and grunted. _"Besides he looks like his about to join the dead, any moment now" _She said bitterly.

"Take your time Zoey, I am feeling a lot better" Spiro patted my shoulder. Kama snorted and paced ahead. Then something changed within her. Her eyes widened and her ears flattened against her head.

I stopped and so did she. Her gaze shifted into the shadows, she whined and whimpered, as her eyes became restless. Her massive body trembled. Her brown tail tucked between her legs as she began to back away from the trees, which were everywhere.

"_What's wrong?" _The only thing I could hear was the frantic beating of Spiro's heart.

_"Something's wrong_" She backed in closer to me.

I glanced around at any signed of anything dark and out of place.

"_He's back" _

I jerked around to find what she was staring at. _The Fallen Angel_. The black eyed one stood dead still in front of us, he looked vaguely amused. Spiro stiffened.

_"Is that your father?" _

I could feel him trembling against me. "Yes" he whispered. There was an odd calming mocking twist that came across the black eyed ones features as; his gaze must have found Spiro's. I could feel him struggling to sit up right.

_"Don't get up Spiro, rest" _I pleaded. He ignored me and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

_"You are no longer my son" _The fallen Angels cold sinister voice echoed through my mind. Spiro groaned and collapsed on me.

Kama stepped closer to me. _"Zoey we should go" _

_"Did you hear that?" _ I asked shrugging of her statement. Was I meant to hear what the fallen one had just said, or was imagining it?

"_What?" _

_"Nothing" _

The black eyed one took a step closer to us. "_Go away!" I barked _a fierce growl coursed through my snarling lips. The Angel laughed mockingly at me.

The black eyed one stepped closer. "Only two this time. I'll be over with this in no time" he snarled, taking another step towards us. Kama whimpered as she pressed herself closer to me.

_"We need to get out of here" _She whined.

"There is no place we can go that he cannot find us" Spiro whispered.

_"Except the earth" _I said.

_"I don't see any caves around here" _Kama snapped.

"It seems you two are out of options" He was closing in on us and fast.

Spiro groaned. Kama rounded on him, _"this is your entire fault!" _She growled.

"_Stop it Kama" _We both backed up into a nearby tree. _"This isn't helping" _

She cringed as the moss scented tree pressed against her back. The angel was only 10 feet away.

_"No this is his fault, now I am going to die for that thing!" _

Spiro stiffened. "She is right. I am sorry for everything"

The angel laughed he were only metres away now. "I'm going to kill you now" He took another step closer to us. His perfect lips curled up into sly smile, as he began to corner us, clicking his knuckles, the familiar angry red glow overpowered his black emotionless eyes.

_"Get away from my sisters!" _Lith busted out of the trees behind us. He pounced in front of us protectively growling, his silver fur stood on its end. As he bared his fangs at the fallen angel.

The angel through his head back and laughed, the sound of his laughter wrapped around my very soul and squeezed. Kama whimpered.

"There is no point in trying to defeat me half breed. I will never die, and I will never stop hunting you" He strode closer.

Lith's growl deepen, _"I said stay away!" _

"Never!" the angel's voice penetrated my soul. A low growl rippled through the trees, Damon and Felix, had joined us they took their places in front of Lith. There was something different about the way they moved. The way they even look, they seemed somewhat larger, but not in size in something else.

_"I don't mind ripping you to shreds for the rest of eternity" _Damon growled. A horrible sounded more freighting than the angels threatening voice.

The angel laughed mockingly. "I am a very powerful immortal half breed, much like your attacks I am impervious to your threats" He took another step towards us.

_"Take another step and I'll rip out your limbs!" _Felix hissed, power coursed through his words. Kama whimpered again.

Damon looked back at us. "_Damon your eyes_" Kama chimed. His golden eyes blazed with a intensity beyond mortal. Damon was immortal now, and to top off his new eyes. Around the edges of his golden eyes infused into its rich color was a silver glow.

He nodded slightly. "_Their beautiful" _Kama cried.

_"Now is not the time to fall in love with Damon's eyes focus" _Felix turned to watch us. And wow, His eyes too had changed in color. They were a blazed in silver and golden around the outside. A direct opposite to Damon's and like his impossibly beautiful.

_"Amazing" _I whispered.

"_Stay back!" _Lith barked. Damon and Felix stared back at the angel who was crossing the distance between us.

"I guess you all will die"

_"No!" _ Draco bounded out of the trees behind the Angel. He raced towards him his grey and white fur splattered with blood. He launched his massive body into the air and tackled the black eyed one to the ground. Damon, Lith and Felix erupted into a fierce run and headed towards Draco and the fighting Angel.

.

The black eyed angel bit savagely into Draco's leg. Draco whined, as soon as he let loose of the Angels wing. The black eyed one flipped over onto his back, Draco's massive white paws slammed down on his chest, he growled ferociously as he stared down at the angel. The two of them fell silent, Damon launched forward to pounce on the angel.

_"No, stop!" _Draco's deep voice seemed strained and confused. He peered down at the angel beneath him.

_"What's going on Draco?" _ Lith cocked his silver head to the side like a curious puppy.

I nodded in Draco's direction. Kama nodded slightly, we both silently made our way towards my consort and my brothers.

Damon, Lith and Felix skidded to a stop. _"What's going on Draco?" _ Felix asked.

Draco peered down at the fallen angel. "Eros?" The angels eyes widen in surprise then narrowed.

"How do you know my name winged beast?" He glared up at Draco. Draco gave a joyous shout. He eased of the one named _Eros, _his grey tail wagging through the air. _Eros _slowly crawled back, utterly _confused_ he stared up at Draco.

"_It's me Draco!" _

A change came over Eros' features he went from confused, to disbelief.

"No! I don't believe you." he squinted.

Draco shook out his wings and began to beat them. The air around him began to swarm with dust.

**Kama POV **

_"Stand back_" Damon ordered. We shuffled back, Spiro groaned as Zoey abruptly jerked forward and watched the fallen angel named Eros. She huffed out an exhausted sigh; the dirt storm around Draco blew away. And my Gods he looked as beautiful as he always did. His dark wings beated once and neatly folded against his bronze smooth back.

Eros leaped to his feet and through his arms around Draco's torso. "You crazy bastard" He tackled Draco to the ground. Laughing the two of them play fought, smashing their fists into each other.

_"Draco" _Zoey sounded broken so confused. The two angels stared up at the pure white wolf.

Draco smiled at her. His eyes swept over all of us when his golden eyes glazed pass me. The short brief eye contact was enough to make my insides go warm.

"This is Eros" He thumped Eros' chest with his fist. "A friend before we both fell" Draco grimaced at the word _fell. _

"Alright, get off me" Eros bellowed.

Draco swung off him. And bounced up to his feet.

"What are these your giant mutated pets? And since when could you morph into a wolf."

Eros made a playful lunge forwards, and Draco's hands flew up to his shoulders. "Easy`"

Eros looked from Draco to us his black cold eyes dazzled with amusement. Spiro groaned again _"Zoey he does not look like he can survive another moment without aid" _Damon said.

_"I will take him I am the fastest" _Lith spoke.

"I am fine" Spiro said weakly.

_"No you're not" _Zoey bent down and lightning quick launched herself up into the air. Spiro jerked up into the air screaming. And landed neatly on Lith's back. The silver wolf turned and literally disappeared out of thin air. "I see Spiro has befriended the wolves" Eros spoke staring after Lith. Draco flung his arm around Eros's shoulder he directed a secretive wink in Zoey's direction.

"You can go change now"

_"Do you trust him?" _Felix asked.

_"Of course" _Zoey cried.

_"Not Draco the other one" _Felix said eyeing Eros.

_"Not at all, Let's go change_" Damon said. We moved towards the woods in silence the boys sped towards the left bushes and Zoey and I towards the right.

A strange warm feeling coursed through my body, and suddenly the large brown paws beneath me, transformed back into my tanned hands. The dress that had shredded was once again on my body. Slowly I stood up onto my human feet. I felt myself begin to sway as if being pulled back and forth by an invisible current.

Zoey was on her feet staring through the bushes, with the saddest look in her golden eyes. She too was dressed; she didn't look fazed at all by the sudden reappearance of her dress. Without another word again we walked through the bushes in silence. Damon and Felix caught up with us a yard before we reached the angels.

"I want the both of you to stay close, do you hear me" Damon ordered. His golden silver rimmed eyes locked with mine.

We both said "yes" at the same time. Damon nodded and looked towards Felix. "No jokes"

Felix whined but shook his head. "No jokes" he sighed. "Might as well take away my identity" he mumbled and marched forward purposely.

Draco and Eros were talking quietly among themselves when we arrived. Eros stared down at the Zoey, there was no darkness, coldness, or emotionless twist in his eyes as there once had been before. His dark eyes travelled down the length of her body. Under the dark exterior of his eyes held a note of desire.

"So different but every bit the same" He whispered breathlessly to Draco. Draco nodded discreetly besides himself in agreement.

What was that suppose to mean? Eros bowed deeply. "My apologies Zoey had I known you were with Draco I never would have-" His eyes locked with hers. For a moment the hushed tint of desire in his eyes burned into a roaring fire then died down again.

"Have threatened you" he said regaining his composure.

"As Draco would have told you, the name's Eros" He grinned charmingly at her and stuck his hand out. Reluctantly she slid her hand into His.

Eros squeezed his eyes shut then shot them open again. Frowning more to herself than to Eros quickly Zoey pulled her hand from his.

Damon grunted. Eros' eyes shifted from Zoey to his. "These are my siblings Felix, Damon and Kama" Zoey gestured to each and every one of us. Eros grinned, and shot Draco a look. Like the two of them knew a secret.

**Spiro POV **

Night fall was drawing to a end by time Draco, Zoey, Kama and her two older brother's came back. They were outside eating.

"Ouch" Spiro suppressed the urge to hiss at the one named Lith. After all he didn't want to come across, any more wild and untrustworthy as he already knew they thought he was. Lith folded another shed of skin around his open wound on his leg.

"Sorry" he said softly. Dark circles drooped beneath his silver golden rimmed eyes. He had been so patient with him so gentle not to cause him any more pain, that Spiro felt somewhat responsible to his fatigues. With that thought came a feeling and this one like the last, left him feeling undeniably guilty.

Spiro winced again as Lith securely tightened the skin over his wound. Spiro felt like an annoying child always whining and crying. He felt weak and pathetic. Lith began to swipe away at the gashes a long his human biceps. In the dim light he noticed the color of their skins were both the same? Briefly he wondered what he would look like as a human and not the monster he is today.

An image came to mind, the image of a tall muscular boy. He appeared no older than eighteen. His eyes were a cool amber color. His skin, as dark as it was now. But he had a face! A human face. His features were strong and masculine. Dark eyebrows that lay above his human colored eyes and a nose, A nose as straight as an arrow. Lips, pink full and lush. His hair as dark as his night colored wings, to the length of his shoulders.

"Done" Lith said in excitement as he looked Spiro up and down. Admiring his handy work. "Thank you" Spiro mentally shook himself to ease his day dream from his mind.

"No problem" Lith smiled slightly. Just then Zoey stepped into the tent with Cronus in her arms. He was playfully smiling up at her. When her gaze found her brothers she raced towards him and dropped to her knees so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I should have tended to him myself, Lith you look exhausted!" She groaned. Cronus squeaked and reached out towards Lith. He smiled down at her, and brushed a strand of her dark long hair out her face.

"Do not worry about me I'll be rested and well recovered tomorrow." He made a move to get up but she held out her arm and pulled him back down.

"Stay here and rest" She pleaded.

Lith yawned. "you don't mind do you Spiro" Zoey gazed at him, she too had dark circles beneath her eyes but not as intense as her brother.

"Not at all" With this new found guilt Spiro felt the need to grab whatever opportunity to be rid of it, and if that meant sharing his room with the half breed- Immortal then he would.

"Thank you" she smiled at Lith. She leaned up on to her knees and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well brother" She got up and made her way towards the tents entrance. "And you too Spiro, sleep well". Cronus whined and stared over at him from behind her shoulder with a smile in his grey eyes.

"No baby you need to sleep too" She told Cronus who, he couldn't believe what he was seeing frowning at her. They disappeared into the night.

"The child is maturing quicker than normal" Spiro told himself.

Lith laughed, "He is" Lith flopped lazily down onto a pile of furs in the centre of the tent. Spiro felt the need to say something.

"Immortals don't need to sleep" He blurted out.

"I know but if I choose not to I'd miss the dreams" Lith said sleepily. Moments later he settled into a deep sleep.

Spiro eased down into the bedding Draco had made for him and feel to sleep with the image of the boy in his mind.

**Draco's POV**

Draco had left his Goddess his Son and her two sisters, Kama and Mya soundly asleep in his tent. Dawn was creeping over the horizon. It had taken Cronus a good hour to finally drift of to sleep and his love had patience beyond comprehendible. He had crossed the meadow pass Damon, Felix and the little one Chaos who was fast asleep and curled up in Felix's grey fur.

He made it up the mountain path when he heard the beating of wings. Draco stared up into the red and orange tinted sky just in time to his old friend Eros, drop gracefully to the ground behind him. Draco smiled; Eros looked just the same as he did before he had fallen. The only slight difference was the fact that Eros' wings were black now instead of what they once were pure white. But then again that had changed for him too.

Eros clamped his hand down on Draco's shoulder.

"Brother" He smiled. His dark eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"Nothing has changed for you then" He spoke his most recent thought.

"True except my wings" he slid them open for effect. And gazed back at them, his joking facade died down, and was replaced by a sad one. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. He looked towards the valley below them, but not before Draco saw the pain in his eyes.

"I've missed her every day, more than I know to breath, my every thought was of her" He said brokenly. He met Draco's gaze.

Draco sighed; he remembered the sickness that coursed through his heart the day he watched helpless as his brother fell. He felt his hand rub against his jaw. Eros frowned, "You have yet to tell me why you fell"

Draco chuckled at the humourless memory. "I remained her warrior for a thousands of years, Personal choice but Gods was too ignorant to see the truth in her words" Draco composed his growing anger.

"So she choose to Rome this realm instead of the other" He sighed. Draco leaned against the base of the mountain; the rough stone was warm against his bare back. Eros strode to his side the two of them stared down into the valley, for a moment the world below them fell silent.

"I have a son now" Draco smiled to himself, thinking of Cronus always made his world grow brighter. Eros grinned.

"How old is he?"

"A few days old and already begin to grow, he has the most unusual eyes" he looked to the sky. "Grey, as grey as storm clouds"

"That's very strange, but I could help but notice the half breeds silver gaze." he sound fascinated with the thought.

"The father's eyes are silver also" Draco said stiffly. Eros nodded. "You have met with him?" he did sound surprised. After all Draco never did like to interact with other Angels, with the exception of Eros he had no choice with that one. Eros knew that too well.

"Have you named him?"

Draco nodded, "Cronus"

"Cronus" Eros tested the word out. He smiled softly "I like it" his easy smile flatten

"I presume the mother is Zoey" Eros whispered. "She is your mate"

"I am sorry" Draco turned towards Eros, His fallen brother head was bowed and he could see he was shaking. Draco gently rested his hand on Eros' shoulder.

"I truly am sorry" when he finally looked up again. He could see that Eros' had been silently weeping. Wet tears trailed down his bronze cheeks.

"I feel so foolish, after all those years apart and I still feel the same way." He whipped his tears away with the back of his hand. "No good can ever come of love" Another tear scaled down his face.

"I've turned my back on the light too". Eros stared off into the sunlight.

Draco groaned. "Why Eros?"

"Well what choice did I have after the fall nothing was bright in my life, better to turn from the light than get crushed again! " He shouted angrily. The birds in the nearby tree rose and took to the sky.

"Do not judge me Draco! Do you know what it's like to be casted as side from the only thing you've ever loved? To love with every inside you but then be torn apart nothing will ever replace that pain. Darkness is my only option!" he whipped at the tears that began to descended down his cheeks again.

"After all that has happened you will always be my brother. I cannot judge what I cannot begin to understand." He spoke softly to him.

"Sometimes I wish I could crawl into the earth and die" Eros said miserably. He sighed again. He stood there taking deep breaths after a moment he spoke again"Has the Gods blessed Cronus yet?" Eros said changing the subject.

Draco shook his head." Not yet, and not likely" He rubbed at his jaw once more.

"Nyx would not, but as for the Olympians that is a definite yes" Eros gazed up at the wide open sky. He spoke her name bitterly, like she were a rodent constantly annoying him.

"Nyx would do all that she could to prevents this blessing, It would surprise me if she hasn't already damn Cronus" "Maybe she influenced their opinions on the situation." Draco said trying to find the logic as to why his son wasn't blessed yet.

Still staring up at the sky Eros said. "Nyx would never influence free will; it simply is not her way"

Draco snorted and spat on the ground, He hated the goddess. And he knew he wasn't the only one that detested her as well. Eros chuckled; He swept his hand through his dark hair and watched Draco attempt to hide his anger again.

"I don't see what's amusing to you" He said in a calming tone.

Eros shook his head and laughed. "I remember a when you would obey her every word without question. Because she was a goddess. What happened to that relentless Draco?" he said teasingly, Eros knew exact what happened. And because of that all too painful memory and leading events they both had suffered.

"I've heard your children are not the only ones lacking normality" Draco looked from the sky to Eros.

"You have. have you?" Eros grimaced. "You need understand the lust I felt for the maidens overpowered any of my rational thinking."

"The Cherokee people have grown restless" The two of the looked towards the east.

"Not of Cain's arrival, but I am sure they are shaken of his most recent attack" Draco said.

"What did he do?" Eros said intrigued.

"Burnt down a village" Draco shrugged of the words. "For land" he spat.

Eros didn't smile "You speak of Kalona don't you?" he hissed the name; his eyes began to burned red with anger. There was a slight but thin possibility that Eros above all angels hated Kalona more than Draco did, but only a fine percentage. After all the man was basically the reasons for Draco's fall.

**_Sorr_y for the crappy chappy. I kind of didn't know what to write so this chap was a completely unscheduled mess. again Sorry for the boringness. Any ways let me know how much it sucks. **

**Send me some reviews **

**till next time **

**MZdestiiny1 **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sooo sooooo soooo sorry I took so long I had major writers block. I'll try and write another chapter by next Monday. Any ways review and tell me what you think.**

**Draco POV**

The morning sun was drifting higher and higher in the sky. with the coming of day break came the heat wave, that came with the break out of summer. A soft gentle breeze from the south brushed against Draco's hot face. The air was still but with every move he made, it gently caressed his body. It's touch was feather light, teasing but delightful at the same time. The forest scent was in infused with the rich scent of blood. The dead Elk Buck besides Draco was begining to reak of death. Another cool breeze brushed aginst Draco's skin, Pine scented. He raisd his head and drew it's scent into his lungs. The birds had grown quieter, and the rabbits had stopped scurrying, and retreated into their borrows. The forest had never been so peaceful. As for the river... Draco frowned and shook his head a small smile formed on his lips.

"Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine"

"Five, four, three," He rolled his eyes "_he's hopeless"_

two,one. Stop!" Draco called.

"Ahhh" Eros threw the flapping Trout onto the gassy shore in frustration. Draco chuckled and moved around his pile of fish to the river bank. He bent low and stood on his toes, smirking at Eros, who was frowning at himself in the river. The water was waist high and flowing gently around him. His louded splashing ceased, and the river once again returned to its peaceful flowing music.

"How many?" His sly grin widend into triumphing hinted mocking smile.

Eros narrowed his eyes up at him and clenched his jaw. "thirty one" He quickly. Draco's smile widend.

"How many?" He leaned in over the water.

Eros growled "Thirty one!" He lunged forward from the water, grabbed Draco by the shoulder, and pulled him down into the cool water. The two of them fought under the water, for what seemed like a long time. Then finally they bursted from out the rivers depths and drifted towards the shore.

Draco through his head back and laughed. There was nothing more in world that he love more than to torment his old friend. Eros treaded out of the water mumbeling curses. He picked up one of the Trouts from Draco's pile and threw it at him.

The winged immortal chuckled some more as he caught the dead fish by it's tail, and waved in Eros' direction. Draco reached the shore and climbed out of the cool water. Eros smirked at him from over his shoulders and purposly shook open his massive black wings. The water sprayed over Draco like a cool light shower. The immortal through his arms back lifted his head to the sky, and embraced the shower of water.

"You always were a sore losser." Draco said once Eros had finished trying to agitate him. Draco shook open his wings and ruffled his hair with his hands, letting the water run down his face and leak off of his smooth chin and on to the earth.

"And you always had a special way in getting on my nerves" Eros retaliated, as he bent to the ground with his toes beneath him to keep up right and steady. He began loading his share of caught Trout into his brown dear skinned sack. Draco laughed, "I'll stop gloating when you finally win a bet". He started to load his share of Trout into his sack.

"You only beat me by ten, Draco" Eros grunted.

"That's a large amount". Draco grinned, catching yet another thrown fish and threw it into his sack. "I believe the ratio has shifted by one" He beamed. Something in the bushes nearby rustle. The light relaxed mood between the two of the evaporated, when the sun eclipsed behind the clouds. Eros jumped to his feet, the air around him waved shifted and pulsed. He reached up and plucked a black spear from out thin air. As he brought it down to his side a sticky smoke like residue clunge to frame of the spear. Darkness' tool.

"There's no need for that power here Eros" Draco slowly rose to his feet. "Send it away" he waved his hand gesturing for him to lower the spear. Draco looked from Eros' darkening black eyes to the bushes to the left of him. He peered closer, Eros moved a step closer, the spear still in his hand. Draco flashed him a cold look. He couldn't say he was okay with Eros being influenced by darkness. But the angel had chosen his path, but what did trouble him was the fact that he blantly used that power around him, without a second thought.

"Put it away Eros, I doubt the creature in there is worth that kind of fight" He warned.

"You'd be surprised by what is actually out there Draco" Eros said in low voice, he raised the spear slightly reading himself for the attack that was come. He'd always been relentless, sometimes for the better and other for the worst. Draco sighed raised his hand to the tip of the spear and forced it down to Eros' side.

"Trust me Eros not in this forest" Eros' dark eyes borrowed into Draco's. "Trust me" Draco spoke in a calming tone, he nodded at the spear. Slowly Eros' lowered the spear. The bushes rustled again. Eros rose the spear but Draco smacked it back down.

"Trust me" He said again. Eros frowned but despit his growing annoyance he lowered the spear again.

Just then Lycaon pounced out of the bushes and came running straight for Draco. Eros whirled in front of Draco and poised the spear above his head, aiming at the brown wolf. "No Eros!" Draco yanked the spear out from behind Eros' hand and flung it behind him. Lycaon leaped into Draco's arms and dragged his freakishly long wet tounge along Draco's face. The wolf struggled in his arms to climb higher, so that he could smother more of him with his drool.

"What the!" Eros stood back amazed at what he seeing. Slowly Draco lowered Lyacon to the ground. Wipping his face as he patted the over excited wolf on the head, each time Lycaon bounced up at his chest level.

"Easy" He rested both his large hands on either side of Lycaon's faces the wolf tounge hung from his mouth, and his brown eyes sparkled as he watch Draco, making him look as if he were smiling.

"He's Zoey's pet" He looked from the _smiling_ wolf and into the eyes of Eros. Eros' lips tightened together he nodded swiftly, his body stiffened as he watched Lycaon roll literally all over Draco.

"Alright alright I get it you missed me" Draco said laughing as he shielded his face from the wolf's attacking tounge. Finally after a few moments Lycaon finally lost intrest in Draco's face, and wondered over to his sack of fourty two trout's. Eros shifted backwards as Lyacon stared up at him and took a step closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Draco said gently pulling at the wolf's tail. Lycaon turned and ran smack into his chest, he leaned into him and fell to floor. His brown tail beated against the earth, as he pressed his furry body against Draco's .

Eros relaxed bent and flung his sack of fish over his shoulder, Draco frowned. "Eros what's gotten into you?" Draco stood but Lycaon was quicker, he ran towards Draco's sack of fish and pulled at the sack with his teeth. Draco ran and quickly caught hold of the sack before Lycaon could turned and ran south down the river bank.

"Pass it here" He said firmly but a smile sparkled in his eyes. Lycaon dropped the sack and trotted towards Dead buck. He looked back at Draco as he stood over the Buck, as if for aproval.

"That you can carry" Draco said as he swung the sack over his shoulder. Draco gave Eros a questioning look.

Eros dragged his hand down his face. " Nothing" He said exhaustedly. Lycaon darted pass them and back into the bushes with a ease, as he dragged the large adult Buck behind him. Growling as he struggled to pull it out of the grasp of a root in which the Bucks hoof was caught on.

Draco nodded towards the woods. "Let's go then" he strode forwards and untangled the bucks hoof from the root. Lycaon grunted looked up into Draco's eyes then dissapeared into the green bushes, with buck dragging closely behind him. Silently the two fallen angels followed after him. Draco knew somehing was bothering Eros, he knew him way to well after all they had spent centuries working together before the fall. But in time like some many times before eventually Eros would confess to his problems. He just had to wait, and hope he'd take his advise before it was to late, just like last time.

Lycaon was no where to be seen, Draco silently cursed himself for letting the wolf stray.

"Lycaon!" He called the birds in the tree tops rose at the sound of his sudden outburst. "Lycaon!" he called again.

"I knew that wolf was not to be trusted" Eros said. "He's probly carried it off to his pack" He said stared around, looking for the wolf.

"He doesn't have a pack" Draco ran forward and vanished behind a tree. "Lycaon!" He called once more. Eros chuckled as he followed after him.

"Either he's got a seceret pack," He parted the bushes before him and stepped in after Draco" or the wolf and the buck been apducted" He laughed. Draco ignored him staring around looking for any trace of Lycaon's paw prints.

"Oh come on he couldn't have gone far" Eros said still smiling. "Lycaon!" He called as he moved from around tree. "Lycaon!" he called again. Draco moved towards the more darker part of the woods, stepping over wild flowers. He could faintly hear Eros treading through the low plants that sprouted out all over the forest floor. Something shuffled in shadows in front of him. Draco clenched his fists reading him self for an attack. He was just about to dive into the shadows, when Kama and Mya suddenly appeared in front of him. The two girls look caught by surprise. but that quickly change as the took in the sight of his aroused body, their skin burned bright red as they attempted to hided the bright cheeks. He frowned at the two of them.

"What are you-"

"Lycao-!" Eros' cry stop short. Draco turned from the girls who staring at his abs in a lustful way, to the woods behind him.

"Come" He told them without a single glance in their direction, he made his way from the shadows, into the patch of streaming sunlight, that desended from the gap in the leaves. They hurried egerly behind him, hushly in a poor attempt to whisper desired thoughts about him to one another.

"What are you doing here?" He intrupted their chain of annoying whispering.

"Well" The two of them spoke in union. Draco stopped and turn to look at them. "Kama" He said he gestured for her to speak, turned but not before he saw Mya glare at her sister. He made his way towards the last spot he'd seen Eros.

"Well" She continued. "We woke up and got bored so we went out berry picking" She stuttered a little. "By _w__e _she means myself Kama and Zoey" Mya said in a odd high pitched way.

Draco's eyes widend in shock. He rounded on the two of them "Zoey is here!" He spoke just short of a bellow. The two girls cringed. "Yes we got hungry" Mya eyed the sack and sniffed the air. " But I see you were taking care of that" A flirtateous grin form on her lips. Draco waved her of and half heartedly ran ahead. The two girls giggled and followed closely behind.

"Eros!" Draco called out after few long agonizing moments, It was if the man had just walked off the face of the earth. His patience was begining to wear thin, the constant whispering of the two girls nored at his ears. "Enough!" Draco whirled around to face the girls who were leaning against a Scyamor tree. They had now turned stark white. Relief came with the growing silence, but his anger still fueled beneath his chest.

"The only way you two could be more annoying and less productive, is if you actual became the tree in which you both are leaning on. Now annoying, I say that because there to many damn trees in this forest, and I'm beginning to walk round in circles because they look the same" he said in a long breath.

"Honestly Kama I thought you to be a more helpful half breed, but clearly I was wrong"

Kama frowned and honestly looked hurt. That's when the girl Mya spoke up. "We'd help if you told us who you were looking for Draco" She sighed out his name.

Draco grunted and forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Zoey". He sighed.

"Then why were you calling out for Eros?" Mya said. Draco clenched his fist.

"Because Eros was with me" He said through his clenched teeth. _And I do not want him alone with my mate! _He added

"Oh," She paused and nodded "Who's Eros?" She looked from him to Kama.

"A friend" He hissed anger began to flare through him. Before she could say another word he grunted and went off on his search. His eyes darted around the ever green forest, his frustration ever growing why couldn't he find them? As If words alone summonded them.

"Zoey's over there" Kama was perched in a tree leaning forward and squinting in the direction, of the sea. Draco rushed pass Kama, thats when he heard sonorous scream from ahead.

"How could you have left her!" He barked at the two girls. He was too furious to listen to their excuses. He darted forward without thinking he took off into the air. Draco was furious, his anger burned in his blood. He shouldn't have left her at dusk. They shouldn't have left her. He stared down into the evergreen forest drifting underneath him. He could hear Kama and Mya moving swiftly, against the brittle twigs that lay casually on the forest floor.

There was reason to his haste. He was beyond protective of Zoey, the word alone felt dissatisfying in his mind. It wasn't enough to just be protective. He loved her, more than his own life was wroth, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. She should not be out here alone, not with Eros in the same woods as her. Though the man was his friend, more than a friend his brother. He was a threat, Eros desired Zoey, but Zoey was his and only his. Brothers they were but he'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than see his goddess in the arms of another man.

The flare of the sea scent burned in Draco's nostrils. The trees were thinning here, but the sea were more than miles away he could see the horizon begin to blanked. Silently he swooped low from the sky and landed softly on the forest floor. There was something eery about these parts. He glanced around him self there was nothing unusual about this scene, the only thing out of place was the silence. A harsh shriek of laughter whistled through wind. It was Zoey's, he was sure of it but the direction from which it came from he was unsure of that. His mind went to panic then to ease as he realized if she was laughing then the was no reason to panic she was safe.

But he wanted her at his side again, another bubble of laughter. Something stirred behind him, Draco spun on his heels, and took a startled step back. Pressed too close to him was Mya. Desire sparkled in her eyes as she gazed up at him. For several second she watched him, a small shy smile crept on her lips, Draco crossed his arms over his broad chest, snorted and looked away from her. He could never be interested in this girl. She was beneath his interest. Only Zoey would and could ever arouse his desires. He pressed his lips tightly together, still avoiding her gaze he spoke.

"Where did you just come from?" he said harshly

"Did you not know my siblings and I can move with the wind" a leaf crackled beneath her foot as she stepped closer to him. Draco glared down at her willing his detest for her to burn brightly in his eyes. She hesitated to a stop and remain there in her spot.

"Do you know where Zoey is?"

She said nothing for a moment her face feel into an expressionless mask. Her tanned skin seemed to grow pale. And her amber-golden eyes grew dim and blank. Draco shifted his weight slightly, her silence and in animation made him feel unease. She nodded once swiftly.

"Take me to her" He said sharply she flinched away from him, her face twisted into a look of hurt. Draco sighed and rubbed his hand over his jaw.

"I apologize" he said simply but his shame bloomed deep inside his chest.

"Take me to her please" His voice was calm and overly polite it sounded slightly mocking, Though he hadn't meant it to be. He sighed once more, as he rubbed the nape of his neck. When he looked back at the girl, she was stiff and ridged and emotionless.

"This way" Her tone was flat, and ghost-like. She turned from him her movements were less animated. He followed after her, not really seeing anything, barely hearing the world around him. His thoughts were on Zoey and Eros the two thoughts inter winned together, blurred into one thought. The two of them together posed as lovers, his arms caressing her slim waist, as she leaned into to him and he eagerly leaned down to meet her lips.

Rage filled his blood, If Eros dared to-

"Draco" her soft smooth musical pleasing voice wrapped around his body, desire thrashed through him. Heat coursed across his skin boiled away the rage that filled him, when Zoey's delicate soft elegant fingers, rested softly on his forearm. His thoughts jilted from him as he took in the scene around him. Dropped berries beneath his toes and around apple tree. A basket lay abruptly at the base of the tree. Lycaon was press tentively against Zoey's tanned smooth leg. And Eros' stared at him him with bleak curious black eyes. Zoey stroked at his arm his reaction to her touch was immediate. He reached down and let his fingers trace down her cheeks, then her long smooth neck, and to her chest briefly he stopped. Yes he would make love to her tonight, he'd drowned in the desire and pleasure she gave him, and he'd willingly return the pleasure. She trembled beneath his touch, in the corner of his eyes he caught Eros staring at her body, Draco glared at him and pulled his hand from her.

"My love" She whispered worry was plain on her beautiful face. As she looked up at him her lush lips pressed into a frown and her golden eyes searched his. He smiled down at her as he gently but quickly caressed the side of her face again. In the corner of his vision again he caught a glimpse of his old friend frown and narrow his eyes.

His rage began to boil again as he listen to the events of Zoey's morning, as they walked through the forest back home. She included Eros in her retelling, the immortal thought he would explode when he heard her tell him how she had fallen out of one of the apple tree and landed in Eros' arms. Swiftly but secretively he glanced at Eros as he laughed along side Zoey's retelling of her morning. He saw laughter in his black eyes the bad thing about the darkness of Eros' eyes, were a plus sign for Draco. Emotions like sadness the black eyed immortal could hide but when it came to lust and desire, they shone out in his eyes like a beckon of light in a dark cave. Once Draco glanced at Eros his arm automatically wrapped around Zoey's small shoulders. Eros desired her, and he would never have her.

_"Stay away from her"_ He screamed in his head.

**Eros POV**

A good hour had passed since he helped Draco set up a larger tent next to Draco's. It was for Zoey's sister's incase they were one day in future too exhausted to travel home. It was also for when the little one Cronus grew to a size where he could no longer sleep peacefully with his parents. The child looked like an Angel, but a smaller version. He could have been mistaken for fallen, had the sliver tipped black feathers not been present.

A soft rain sprinkled over the meadow, but no one slowed in their work. In fact they barely noticed it, Eros grunted to himself "_these half breeds are more immortal than mortal" some of them already immortal" _

He glanced at the boy Damon. _More man than boy_. He glanced at the lean muscles that flexed in the shimmering daylight, as the boy swung his axe and slashed at the chopped tree trunk. Then the boy flung the axe to ground, got to his knees and with a little tug ripped the dented trunk in half. The others had gone to collect more wood, and his _son c_oward away in Zoey's tent. _He is weak and I am glade to be rid of him. _

Eros looked back at Damon "Immortal strength" he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

Eros jerked around to find Zoey's smiling eyes stare up at him. _Oh those eyes. _He mentally groan. He longed to touch her, to feel her skin against his. To have her come to him with eagerness in those beautiful golden eyes. The same eagerness he had now. He wanted to run his fingers through her long thick dark hair, and hear her gasp aloud and whisper his name when they made love. The skin between her brows pitched together in a frown.

"I sometimes speak aloud to myself to keep my mind focused on a task" He said simply. Her smile brightened.

"Had I known you to be mad I would not have befriended you Eros" She said teasingly. He smiled down at her.

Her smooth lush lips pressed together, as she studied the wood that lay at his feet. She bent to her knees with a determined look in her eyes traced an elegant finger over the barks pattern.

"Is all this wood really necessary?" She glanced up at him.

"If you want a larger living space it is" He said with a light smile. She nodded swiftly and rose to her feet. A soft breeze blew in their direction, it lifted her long dark hair and fluttered around her. His groin stirred and heat slashed through him, as she closed her eyes and swayed gracefully from side to side in the light breeze.

Suddenly a growl broke through the light silence between them. His eyes snapped over her left shoulder, at the beast Draco had become. The grey and white wolf, trotted forward. For the first time since his welcoming Eros saw the stain of crimson red that flared in his eyes, when ever the immortal was angry. Eros took a hesitant step back. Cronus squealed with excitement as he smothered his dark hair into the Wolf's gray coat. Draco never took his flaring red eyes from him as Zoey greeted him. It was as if all of a sudden the man hated him.

Cronus' abrupt giggling came to a stop when Zoey scrambled up and plucked the child from off of the Draco's back. The child began to spring silent tears as she turned away from him.

"Aww Cronus don't cry" She soothed and pressed the child into her chest as she walk to sit under a shaded tree. Draco watched as she moved away from the two of them, once she was gone he glared into Eros' eyes, grunted and in a blurring motion suddenly his head was dipped over the crying child, his nose pressed against Cronus' shaking back. He dropped to the ground beside Zoey and pressed his nose against Cronus' tear stained cheeks.

"Look who it is" Zoey said with a pretense excitement as she held him up so that Cronus could see into Draco's wolf eyes.

Eros groaned and turned his back to the scene. But he couldn't help over hear the mixed of child and mother laughter. He shouldn't be feeling this way, it was wrong. But he just couldn't help it.

**Taranis' POV**

Taranis sat on the outskirts of dead valley, his gaze continued to shift in the change wind from place to place. He lurked in the shadows, of the dying elm tree. His body was pressed against himself, so he remained as undetectable as possible. His eyes a blazed in the furry red of blood. Something was out there. Soft hisses whispered through his clenched teeth.

He could feel a growl begin to grow in his chest, he'd get it. He would and we he did, he'd show it no mercy. Taranis leaned forward swaying slightly out of the shadows dark rays. A bead of sweat sild down from his forehead, and trickled off is chin and onto his chest.

He'd tracked the creature for miles on end, almost two days now, and he gone on with out sleep. Fatigue ached in every joint of his strong muscular body. The soles of his feet burned under his weight, like he was suddenly standing in a pool of fire. Two days he had gone without the cool freshness of water on his tongue. Taranis resisted the urge to chap his lips together, to even swallow, that would be painful.

For the pass two days he had resisted every aching thought of his humane- mortal needs, to act as a mortal, in front of father. The act would be a open defiance in Cain's eyes, it would be as if Taranis was suddenly a weak simple useless human. And for that thought he resisted, even though every thing within him said to give in to his desires. His desire to sleep, to eat and to drink again. Immortals they didn't need any of those things, They could go years...no centuries on end with out the luxury of fresh bread against their tongues, or furs beneath their bodies as they slept. Immortals chose to do those things, and he wanted so badly that choice. He did not want to be compelled to feel tired or hungry ever again. He could not begin to feel the shame his father felt for him, when his father had told him that his brothers, Damon and Felix had turned immortal. The disdainful look in his fathers eyes made his soul squeeze. And they were younger than him, a good seven years younger.

His stomach grumbled yet again, Taranis' hands clutched to the empty furry of his insides. It moaned at him, it annoyed him how so he felt the need to feel food in his mouth again. His hand moved from his stomach, and grazed down his face, light stubble caressed his chin. He groaned and swayed a little more out of the shadows. A hot fever of heat, sot and a earthy scent of plowed grass flared in his nostrils. His eyes once again began to dart across the empty dead valley. He stood and sniffed at the air, brittle grass clenched beneath his sore feet, making him grimace in pain. There. In the distance his gaze caught the figure of something in a black cloak.

"Found you" he hissed. Taranis darted forwards. But his legs would not carry him as fast as he wished, for a moment in time he actually thought he had become human. Taranis had not known what had happened next but all of a sudden he was lying flat on his back, and staring up into the ancient eyes of his immortal father.

" I said for you to call for me, once you have tracked the creature" Anger fueled his words. Father's eyes were glaring as red as his. Darkness pulsed at the frame of his aroused body. They didn't quite touch him but they seemed to quiver with a desired anticipation to do just that.

"I was tracking the creature" He said as politely as possible.

"NO! You stood there staring after creature, and only made a move after it was far out of your reach!" Cain snapped. The fallen Angel turned his back on his son. His dark wings opened slightly to reveal a purple glow in their ebony depths. And the pulsing darkness slivered into the shelter of his dark wings. Cain breathed in deeply, with every deep breath he took, darkness from every shadow snaked up his body, and sank into his bronze skin.

"Sorry father, I wanted to catch the creature then call you"

"Do as I say next time!" Father barked.

"Yes father" He sighed in defeat, Taranis knew it was better to obey than to argue his point. Cain snarled at Taranis.

"Get up!" He snapped. Taranis groaned as he sheepishly climbed to his feet. Cain seemed to have grown bigger with power, in fact he seemed swollen power almost blotted with it. Taranis dared not meet his fathers disdainful gaze, instead he simply looked out at the horizon, watching the night as it seem to drift by, and the clouds revealed the half moon.

He could feel his fathers gaze borrowing into his skin, it burned him and the silence between them grow more eery and uncomfortable. A strange realization had come over Taranis as he took a shuddered breath, and finally faced his father again.

"Father were we not suppose to chase after the creature tonight? I've been tracking it for days now-"

"I will send for Felix, Lith and Damon tomorrow. I have no use for you here Taranis. Leave now" Cain waved his hand in dismissal towards Taranis, he didn't even glance at him as he opened his wings and launched into the sky.

Numbness. Numbness is what he felt, and like his honer had been stolen from him. He had disappointed his own father, too long he had spent his time trying at his very best to be apart of his fathers favorites. And now that Zoey was out of his way, _Fathers golden child _Taranis snorted and spat on forest floor, insects scurried hastily away.

"She's a whore who deserved more than what she got" He hissed. She wasn't worth his thoughts but yet she remained in his mind night after night. He hated her, perhaps his hatred for her was the reason why he thought of her.

_"No I will not think of that whore anymore" _

Soft whimpers broke his concentration. They should have frightened him, but Taranis had trained him self to always expect the unexpected, which meant he could react at the right time. But this noise was not in any shape or form a sound of a threat. It was womanly, entirely female, soft and fragile much like a woman. And small and so very brake able. He turned his back on the noise, what ever the problem was she could resolve it on her own. Taranis bent low to avoid twigs of a thorn bush, holding up his hand to shield his face.

He jerked back a step and hissed silently to himself as he trode on a torn. The hushed whimpering began to grow into broken chocked sobs. He gulped down the growing guilt in his throat.

_"No it's not like I can do anything even if I were to help" _He reassured himself, as he picked the thorn out of his sole. The cut healed instantly, Taranis whipped at a small bead of blood and set of to where ever it was he was going. Strangely he had not known where he was going or why. He glanced around himself, he did not know these woods either. He sniffed the air, drawing in the scent of pine, moss and fur, and sweat. He glanced down at himself not a bead of sweat had been present on his own body since he entered these woods. So if it did not belong to him then it must have been a passing animal or something. _But this smells like human sweat. _He sniffed the air again, _yes human_.

The crying had grown louder, and harder to ignore. Taranis let out a exasperated sigh and bounded towards the noise. Careful not to step on any lose thorns again. _By Gods let this girl be fine. _He huffed, as he took a turn towards the east. He shouldn't care, and he refused to. But this guilt was to much a burden bare. He followed the sound hastily so he could get this over with, he dipped low and leaped over a boulder. Till finally a pale strip of moonlight descended down from the sky, and his feet made peace with the grass that nurtured his burning soles. The trees where thinner here, and the breeze was like a comforting song, lush green straying leaves danced and twirled in its currents. It brushed against him lightly comforting him for more than a second. Taking away his eeriness and anger, till all that was left of him were peace.

There he spotted her. Her back was to him, her smooth naked shoulders shook with her body, as her muffled broken sobs poured out of her. His eyes traced the naked lines of her subtle womanly curves, down to her small waist. Right down to every last detail she could allow him to see. She had medium length hair that flowed gracefully in the soft wind, It was a dark as his and look soft and shinny. Her toes were black with dirt and mud, the only part of her that was dirty. No... He peered closer he dared not breathe, blood. A small line of scarlet trailed down from the front of her thighs to the back, and ended in a dry trail at the back of her knee. She had only bled a little. Perhaps she had fallen and cut herself, maybe that is why she weeps. Taranis shook his head in frustration that was not it. The cut had not been enough to cause her to weep for so long.

Her dress was flung carelessly to the side, it had been shredded beyond any hope of repair. _Maybe she got caught in the rose bushes cut herself and destroyed her favorite dress _He thought as he took a step out of the shadows and into her direction. The gaze of moonlight caught her image perfectly, that Taranis felt a small sudden flush of heat wave up his body, he forced it away. If she were a half breed she would have heard him approach by now. Taranis closed the distance between them quickly, though he stayed at least a good two feet back. He crouched down on his knees his thick dark hair shifted in the soft flowing breeze.

Taranis cleared his throat softly, she tensed and ceased in her crying. Slowly she turned her head. Her eyes soft color of honey brown, like the autumn forest. Her skin like his tanned to perfection, but her cheeks were a soft shade of pink and stained with fast flowing tears. She gasped aloud her hands latched onto her destroyed dress as she jerked backwards away from him. She bowed her head as she looked down at the floor besides her, the dress covering her chest and tucked between her thighs.

"I am not here to bring you harm" Taranis spoke softly to her.

Slowly she looked up at him, her pink lips parted Taranis could see the white of her teeth, before she closed her mouth again.

"I heard you weeping so I thought you were..." He trailed off as her gaze met his, her lips curved slightly it was too subtle to be sure whether it was a smile or grimace. So instinctively he smiled at her allowing warmth to flow into his face. Her eyes widened in shock then all to quickly she jerked her head away, and stared down at the floor again.

He had to be patient with her, he had to be slow and calm. He didn't move an inch closer but his words seem to frighten her and she began to cry again.

"What happened to you?" Taranis asked. That was wrong of him to ask, he didn't seem to be getting through to her.

"I mean you no harm" Reluctantly he reached out and softly touched her shoulder. She became stiff and ridged under his touch, but she was warm and soft.

"What is your name?" He asked.

she glanced at him from between her dark soft hair. She looked startled and unsure, then dazzled like he'd done something to amaze her.

"Melina" She whispered. "My name is Melina" Her voice was a combination of strength and soothing, delightful. With a soft ring to it.

"Honey" He said she frowned at him he chuckled and said. "Your name it means honey"

Her eyes widened with realization, her honey brown eyes sparkled. "Yes it does" she whispered. Now that he had gotten through to her he asked in the same whispered pitch as hers. "Are you hurt Melina?" He removed his hand from her shoulder, she glanced at the bareness that it left there, then met his gaze again.

Tears began to spring up in her eyes, one leaked down her cheek. "Yes" She sobbed. She clung the dress tighter to her chest. Taranis felt her sorrow and sadness. "I'm sure what ever pain you feel will pass" He said firmly. She did not respond. So he made his move and slowly eased back off his knees and stood up. "I was raped" She whispered.

**Sorry again. Live me some love **

**Mzdestiiny1 =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zoey's POV **

_**1 Hour before sunset **_

"Spiro hold him for a second" Zoey said trying to juggle Cronus' squirming body, bundles of fur, as well a tiny white cotton long sleeved shirt. In both of her small hands.

Spiro flinched and shuddered. "I will take the furs" he leaned forward and gently tried to tug the fur from out of my grasp, but she clung tighter to them and pull them away from his reach. she shook her head frantically, she was overwhelmed by the heat that seem to skitter only up her own body, and the choirs that had to be handle before she indulge in her deep desire to go and bathe her self.

"No take Cronus I need fold these" Cronus struggled in her hand as she cupped his soft belly, and held him towards Spiro.

Spiro flinched again and shifted back into the tent wall. "I can fold the furs" he said in a weak insistent tone. Zoey shook her head again "Agh Cronus stop it" She told the squirming baby. He was red faced and refused to let Zoey put his top on. So the only thing that covered his little body were dark mini slacks. That Selene had made but failed to ever come and see her nephew because Cain had her guarding their home, when he and Taranis were away.

Zoey sighed "Please Spiro" she held Cronus out to him. Spiro's red eyes widened in shock as if the child scared the hell out of him. "Please" She whispered she desperately need him to take Cronus so she could do what had to be done and refresh herself.

"Draco made it perfectly clear I was not to go anywhere close to Cronus" he protested.

"It's only for a second" without further warning she placed the child in his lap, and began to fold the cloths and clothes. Spiro sat ridged and very still, as Cronus berried his head in his feathery chest. He giggled and laughed as his tiny hands petted softly into the feathers that clung to his skin.

"Wheres the bread" Zoey whispered in her frustrated tone. Eery panic scattered through her as heat splash down her body causing her hands, face and feet to sweat. As she searched through contents of the baskets. She found the bread in a little black wicker basket besides the bed; and quickly sliced three thick pieces with her small knife, and quickly wrapped them in a piece of cloth. She made a mental list for herself:

.

.

Water... "Oh no" She picked up her water skin sack, and made hasty retreat to the tents entrance. "Where are you going" Spiro's words caught her short of leaving.

"To fill this" She held up the water sack. Spiro set the child on the floor and made sure he sat up right before, he stood.

"No, I don't see why you are rushing, your siblings won't leave without you" He took his hand form behind his back and held out an identical water sack, he shook it once and she heard the water slosh around. Zoey smiled up at him. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Where did you get the water?" She asked. As they knelt and loaded the contents of Cronus' travel gear into Buffalo leather shoulder sack.

"There is a stream behind the northern hill" He said simply.

"You have had more time to roam than me" She said lightly.

Spiro shook his head as he held his forearm up to stop Cronus from falling flat on his face. "No it was when I went to collect water, for Cronus the day his wings appeared" She nodded in acknowledgment, as she load the last of Cronus' things into the sack.

"We are done" She clapped her hands together and smiled. There was a swooshing sound and suddenly Kama was crouched before Zoey, and shrugging the sack over her head. Zoey forbid her from entering the tent whenever Spiro was in there with her. To avoid as little mean comments tossed at Spiro as possible. Not that Kama minded the suspension.

"I thought I told you to wait outside" She told Kama the two of them wrapped the child in his blankets.

"You were taking to long, and Chaos said he's cold and hungry"

"Watch his wing" She warned quickly, Kama flinched then carefully and slowly wrapped the blank around her nephews black wings. Cronus smiled up at the two of them.

"Are there not food outside? Draco brought back a tone of trout" Zoey said as she wrapped another blanket tightly around Cronus. Bent and kissed him smack on the lips.

"No" Kama sighed. "They are not cooked, and we haven't the time to cook them."

"So you will go to bed hungry" Zoey said as she smiled at her giggling son.

"You forget that Selene and Eva are there" We both laughed, letting all the stress and frustration fizzle out of our mouths. Selene was the dress maker of the five of us and Eva loved to cook, there wasn't a night that we went without food, when she was around. I missed the two of them.

"He's going to give you a tough time tonight" I said as tickled Cronus' stomach. His storm grey eyes sparkled with amusement as he shrieked with laughter. Kama smiled down at him.

"I don't mind he's to cute ever get mad at" she said pursed her lips together, like she was kissing the air.

"I wish I had one" She smiled.

"The only way your going to get one is if you mate with a human, or a fallen angel and you know father won't approve of that, look what happened to me." I bumped my shoulder against hers. Her smile didn't flatten as she cocked her head to the side and actual looked like she was considering the option.

"I think it's worth the trouble" She said softly as she lifted Cronus' into her arms, and cradled him.

"Are you absolutely sure father won't come home" I touch my fingers lightly onto her forearm.

"I am sure Zoey. I will protect him" She said firmly. She spoke the truth I could see it in her eyes.

"But who will protect you?" I whispered, she didn't seem to hear me. Kama looked around the tent her gaze locked with Spiro's a growl rippled through her throat.

"That's enough" I said. "He hasn't even spoken to you and your already growling at him"

"I don't trust him" She answered but her gaze remained on Spiro.

"Lycaon doesn't seem to mind him"

Kama glanced at the wolf who was fast asleep with his head only inches from Spiro's out stretched surprisingly human looking leg. His large bloody gashes had dissolved into thin dry scarlet lines, and the purple bruising had almost healed . She snorted, "You've turned that wolf into a house dog". She said grimly and stood, Zoey shook her head and stood.

"You have healed well Spiro" She smiled at him. Spiro nodded swiftly, he was afraid to answer her because he didn't want to give Kama anything to be nasty about. He turned his head from the both of them, but not before she saw the same in his eyes.

"Do not fear her she's just nasty"

Kama grunted. Zoey hissed her.

"I do not fear anyone" Spiro's words lacked emotion, they were cold and dark.

"You will fear me if you harm her!" Kama snapped.

Spiro looked from Zoey to Kama the redness in his eyes melted a little, till a faint hint of brown was visible.

"I said I would. Not. Harm. Her" He stood up and towered over her. Zoey never realized how tall he was, she'd never even gotten the chance to make a prediction. The times that she was with him either he were fast asleep on her bed, or sat as far away from her as possible. They'd never actually stood side by side and talked.

Kama's hiss broke her train of thought. She was almost four inches shorter than him. Even though he sort of dwarfed her, her glare was fierce and she stood her ground and didn't even flinch once, now that he stood so close to her.

"Kama stop it" Zoey said softly, Kama's knuckles were clenched so tight that they had turned a ghostly shade of white. Cronus whined.

The pair of them continued to stare at each other, In her eyes hatred and anger. And in his determination and confused.

"I mean you no harm Kama" He murmured slowly. Kama closed her eyes and breathed deeply like she was soaking up his uttered words.

"Kama hurry up I'm hungry!" Chao's shouted.

Kama's eyes fluttered open, she snarled up at him. "I do not fear you, I have broken your brothers and if I wanted to I could break you"

"You coming Zoey" She glanced at Zoey over her shoulder. Then there was a swooshing and suddenly she was gone. Spiro sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry" Zoey said.

The warm room brushed pass her and the dark nights wind splashed against her face in a instant. Chaos and Lith were sat in the meadow, while carelessly ran his hand through the thick green grass. Chaos was huddled against himself shivering like he was standing in the middle of an ice storm. It really wasn't that cold, in fact I hardly noticed it to me the night was a soft spray of a cool breeze. Felix and Damon stood facing the north. Damon had used his gift again, every no and then they'd glance at each other.

"Here" Kama said softly as she wrapped a spare blanket around Chaos' shoulders and the round her self. Draco had Cronus lying in his lap, giggling every time, Draco made silly faces at him.

"He is changing" Damon caught me completely of guard. "Gods Damon don't do that!" I said trying to calm my overly fast beating heart.

"I thought you heard me coming" He shrugged, like it was no big deal that he'd almost gave me a heart attack.

"Who's changing?" I asked. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about.

"Lith" He said smoothly a smile curled at his lips. As he watched his brother from his spot beside her

"What? how do you know" Damon chuckled and shook his head. "It's obvious"

"Look at me, or have you forgot not two days ago I too had changed"

Gosh I was such a moron how could I forget, I mean how only a blind man could use that excuse. His golden silver rimmed eyes shone brighter than the moon its self, they were obvious and only. We never knew what happened when we made the change for mortal to immortal. Father couldn't tell us what it was like...well because he was born immortal. All he'd known is that if a immortal was powerful enough eventually in time his offspring would turn immortal as well.

"Are you sure?" I met his gaze. He nodded and smiled brightly at me. Slowly he raised his hand, still watching Lith he counted down.

"He is less sensitive to the cold, he hardly sleeps. His always energetic. And his senses have sharped he has even become some what wiser".

He gave me a side ways look that meant even-for-Lith. Now Lith wasn't stupid, he was drop- dead-smart. But that didn't mean he was wise either, he was the opposite and idiot when it came to wisdom. Damon was more of the thinker, we were all rational but Damon he had the wisdom even though he never showed it around father, and barely showed it around Taranis except when he'd go mad and try to beat the life out of me.

I smiled to myself. "How long till it actually happens?"

"Soon" He muttered, and grimaced. A frown pinched between my brows I slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You should be happy for him" I chimed. When he spoke again he sound exhausted.

"It is a painful experience one I doubt I'd ever want to rencounter"

"Couldn't have been that bad"

"No Zoey you have no Idea" He finally turned and looked at me. "I felt like I was going to die, and I would have gladly taken death over the pain of turning immortal"

Cronus' giggles broke through the deadly silence. "We should go" He said softly.

"Yeah" I whispered. Damon smiled tiredly at me. His golden silver eyes illuminated in the darkness. I reached up and lightly touched his cheek.

"You turned out okay" I smiled. Damon smiled slowly.

"Of course I did I am my father's son, powerful and strong" He puffed out his chest and screwed up his face, I could help but laugh. My laughter was joined by his and all to so it ended.

"Good night sister" He bent making me feel like a dwarf and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night" I whispered as he strode towards Chaos and Kama. Felix was kneeling in front of the whispering something I couldn't quite hear, I knew it was about me because he'd glance over his should at me, and both Kama and Chaos would peer around him smiled uneasily at me.

"What are they up to?" I said to myself and began to march in their direction, when Spiro caught me by the wrist.

"Something is wrong" His eyes swayed from the forest tree tops to the darkening meadow.

"What's wrong?" I asked roughly.

Spiro shivered. "I don't know" His voice was so blank with emotion that he sounded like a ghost.

"Mya!" Kama shouted. I whirled around to see my sister collapsed on the floor looking corps-like. I was at her side in a second, Kama was shaking as she checked for a pulse. Damon, Felix and Lith were at our side in an instant.

"She is still alive" Felix said.

"Well in that case we should get her home".

"We must go" Lith said.

"Maybe Its just the lack of sleep" Felix said.

Damon shook his head. "No. It's more than that"

"What is it then" I said peering down at Mya she was sweating like I've seen before, by as I grasped her forearm a gasped as she was as cold as ice.

"Whats wrong with her" I whispered.

"She's having a vision" Damon said slowly.

_**1 Hour Later **_

"Are you sure you are okay?" Zoey bent of Spiro with her hand rested on his shoulder. The raven creature nodded, he sat for the first time in his own tent made by Draco. He peered about him taking in the fine detail that was crafted into its structure.

"I am fine" He said after several heart beats. He didn't meet her eyes for her mate was glaring directly at him.

"You should go now" He said slowly.

"Okay, good night" She said softly and turned to leave, letting the cool night breeze thrush against her skin, and the warmth from the tent wash away.

Draco caressed her arms as the walked the small distance to their tent. Letting the silence of the night flow between. Once inside Zoey lazily throw her self on the bed and sighed.

"My love" Draco whispered in my ear as he began to stoke her hair. Zoey sighed again and turned towards him.

"I'm worried Draco. About Mya she's never fainted like that..." She frowned. "Well when she having visions" Draco smiled down at her, slowly he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"She will be fine Zoey, it's the vision you want to worry about"

Zoey sighed again. "I guess so" Draco's smile was slowly and tiered.

"Do not worry about it. She will be fine"

"Okay" She whispered as leaned closer to him. Draco moved immediately he wrapped her in his arms and place tender kiss along her neck. She moaned and leaned closer into him. His hands roamed her body make her gasp and moan in pleasure, as he began to undress them both.

"I love you" He murmured against her lips, before he settled deep within her, and began to make love to her.

**Taranis POV **

Taranis stared down at the woman before him. She looked bruised and fragile so much like a woman. He had no words of wisdom to say to her. He did not know even if he wanted to, how to comfort her. All he could do was stare. Raped... It was a most uncommon thing to hear. Women and Men were highly respectful of themselves. They married when in love or arrange by parents but this was the first time he heard of rape.

"How?" He uttered. Melina glanced up at him, surprisingly her smile was one of amusement.

"What do you mean how? Like it is always done" She looked away from him, her smile flattened into a grimace. Taranis shook his head and collected his thoughts.

"I mean why?"

Her lips curled up into a smile. _"I am a idiot" _

"I mean what- no" He frowned down at himself.

She raised one brow at him and laughed.

_"_I normally don't act like this" He said in firm voice and forced him self to stand taller. Her eyes widend in amusement and she bursted into giggles. Why? normally when he did this to his sisters they'd flinch away from him, but this one only laughed.

"I don't see why you are laughing" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Melina sobered after a few shaky breaths. "You are right I should not be laughing" she sighed. And pulled the dress tightly over her chest.

"I will not try to-"

"I know" she whispered. A soft tear trickled down her cheek.

"I shouldn't have been out here by myself" She cried.

"Why?" Taranis took a step towards her, she didn't flinch or shuffle away from him. She trusted him, but he failed to understand why.

"Because I just wasn't it is dangerous". Taranis glanced around taking in the small clearing and trees that layered its edges. Everything looked fine. He glanced back at her. Melina shook her head and whispered as if she were afraid she would be over heared.

"Its him not the land not the people. Him"

"Who?" He ducked his head and took another step towards her. She had began to tie two large knots across her shoulder and at her waist. Slowly she looked up at him, just as she opened her mouth, the sounds of a choir of beating drums echoed across the mountain top. Every creature on living earth ran for their lives at the startling sound. Melina jumped.

"Oh no." she pulled her self to her feet in a panicky mess, and almost stumbled and fell over a rock had Taranis not caught her by the arm. She stared up at him, looking lost and scared at the same time.

"I have to go" She pulled away from him and glanced around.

"Why?" He asked again, even though he did not now why he asked.

"You have to go" She turned to run from him.

"And be quick about it, he'll kill you if he finds you" She disappeared through a canopy of large trees. Why did he care why she ran off like that.

"Because of a few drums" He muttered as he ducked through the bushes from which he came. Taranis knew what those drums meant, or what he thought they meant. Trouble either outside the village or inside. He didn't think much of his human life, it was a good four hundred or so years ago that he lived as a human. But times then and now were kind of the same. The danger was still the same. He could only remember certain things in his human pass, because those that he tried to remember were lost to him. He had forgotten a lot of things. and the things he did remember were the things he tried so hard to forget.

He didn't want to remember hearing the warning drums beating in the distance, as he clung tight to his mothers' chest as she ran as fast as she could back to the safety of the village. Or the frighteningly so real sounds of her screams as the tsi sgili burned her alive as he watched from his hiding spot in the earth. He came to a stop this was not the way he came. The air smelled of mould and rotting faeces . He held his breath as he retraced his foots back though the lighter part of the forest. But the strip of moonlight was as far as he got. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had actually gotten lost. He would not risk smelling his way back. So he would have to listen and see.

"Hurry" A hushed whisper hovered around him. Taranis stiffened as he began to crouch into the shadows.

"Hurry hurry" the sound was sharp and commanding, as it came from the east. He could hear brisk footsteps Taranis chased after the commands. Half a mile later he stumbled across rough boulders and harsher soil beneath his feet.

he lurked in the shadows as five Cherokee women, hurried up the small rocky hill. They were old soft strokes of silver dazzled in their hair. theY looked powerful too, even for humans. _Wise Women _He decided on the proper name to label these women. They were covered in wools and blankets made with rich red and yellow and green, shaped into intricate designs. Taranis travel only in the shadows as he followed after them.

"Hurry" One of the tallest out of the women hissed the whisper. Her hair fell in silver wavy lengths all the way down to her hips. Her skin was pale and going paler as she hugged the blankets to her and rush forward out of the group.

_Why are they rushing?_

"Tiva slow down, there is no need to rush" A softer gentle voice spoke. This woman had her hair up and wrapped into a neat bun. Unlike the quickest woman her skin was flush and red, as she hurried to keep up.

"NO while we even dicuss what we are to do, another could be attack or maybe even killed" She rounded on them. The group of women shifted knowing gazes at each other.

"Tiva I know what you are going through" A smaller woman said. She reached out and rested her hand on the woman shoulder. She had a softer set of features, the Cherokee in her was not so strong as the others. Her face was round and small just like her frame. She had less grey strokes of hair than the others.

"I have lost a daughter too" She whispered. Discreetly a tear slivered down her cheek.

"Then you know the meaning of my haste" She turned quickly and began to trek up the mountain side. After a few heart beats the women followed after her.

"We still do not know how to go about doing this" another woman said, her voice was croaked as she shrugged the blanket tighter over her shoulders.

"No I have given it some thought we use his weekness" Another woman said with a bright enthusiastic smile, making her look youthful.

"We have tried all other option expect that one. I like it" a oval faced shaped shorter woman said.

"Tiva slow down" the round face woman called as they dipped behind a bend, they whispered something too low for even Taranis to hear.

"Thats it" One of the women shouted and raised her head to the sky. Letting her mid length hair catch in soft wind.

"Shsss, we do not want to announce are arrival to the world. Aylen be quiet" One of the women snapped.

"Are you sure sacrifice what exactly?"

"A girl. No a woman" the smallest one said. "We need a spirit a host to keep her together"

"Why do we need a spirit?" Aylen asked.

"She needs to feel things, she needs to be more human. If she is empty and has no life in her eyes it would raise suspicion"

"Nima we do not sacrifice women" one of the women snapped.

"What if she were dying?" Nima smiled.

"If she were dying we would let her pass, and pray that her soul is safe with the great spirit" one of the women said firmly.

"Oh no I would never... Life is scared we of all women know that. We should ask her first".

"And not just any woman some one powerful."

"I will do it" The oval face shaped woman said.

"No powerful than us" Nima said.

"Then you need ask of a gods soul" Aylen laughed.

"I like it" the second shortest woman said, the woman surprisingly reminded him of Kama. Her bright innocent attitude, her perkiness.

"Thank you. You never know Aylen these are strange times. A god might just blow our way" she hugged the blanket closer to herself.

"I feel a change in the wind. Something will come"

"We should not talk about this here" Tiva whispered.

"We will do it today, and find the soul later" Nima said ignoring the glaring woman Tiva and nodded once.

Their voice drifted out of ear shot as Taranis chased after them- But they were gone.

He grunted and made his way back down the mountain path. _No that didn't help did it. All I've done is gotten myself is useless information. _

A cold chill crawled up his spine as rushed down the dirt trail, and back to the flattnes of the land. Taranis dived right as he heard another set of voices. These one were male.

"They are plotting against you, should I kill them" The scent off foul human blood and copper cased the air.

"NO, these women amuse me let me see what great o powerful magic they will weld next" The voice had light amused beat to it. It was deep and rich, and sounded like it was coming closer to him.

"They are human nothing they can do will effect me haven't I already proven that" The voice laughed. And the sound of the wind swoshing towards him made him leap in fear. A head rolled at his feet, blood cased its face, and matted at the dark hair. It was one of the warriors. Taranis flinched back and pressed himself against the tree.

"But what if-"

"I said leave it alone!" The voice bellowed. "I do not need your opinion now go" The voice was powerful and frightening it reminded him of father. Taranis' eyes widened in shock "_Father" _He ran with the wind traveling as fast as he dared to go, back home. He knew the way without actually knowing it. There was something so familiar about that voice. Something he recognized so clearly.

**Zoey POV **

_**Midday**_

"Zoey! Its about Cronus!"

"What!" Draco roared.

Mya was in front of us in a second panting and sweating like crazy.

"My vision Kama has him. He's going to die. The Tsi Sgili she'll kill him. I don't know where they are!"

_**two hours before midday**_

_"It looks like a long way to fall" _I said staring down at the roaring river below.

_"There is nothing to be afraid of you cross this river all the time" _Draco licked at my ear and softly bit at the scruff of my neck.

"_yeah when I was in human form, I can't even run yet it hurts too much" _I sounded like a child but I didn't care, I weren't about to risk my life I probably could swim but. Since I couldn't run as a wolf I weren't going to risk doing the basics. The only thing I actually could do was walk, see, and smell sort of.

_"where does it hurt?" _He stopped licking my ear, and rolled on the floor and stared up at me.

_"My head" _I said miserably.

Draco chuckled, His circle round golden eyes sparkled in the glowing daylight. His long pink tongue hung lose out of his mouth, making him appear to be smiling.

_"When was the last time you tried to run?" _

"_The first night I morphed" _

I could practically see him raise a brow at me. Draco rolled on to his stomach and stood up again.

_"Try again" _he said enthusiastically and began prancing around like a puppy.

_"It hurts" _I whined.

Draco pounced at me and playfully chewed at my ear. _"Draco stop" _I moaned. He ignored me and tackled me to the ground, thats when he really started to annoy me. Biting at every visible part of my body, first the scruff then my shoulder.

_"Ouch that hurt!" _I said pulling away from him, but his teeth were like iron, as he latched onto my scruff again.

_"Get off!" _I yelled as I scrambled out from underneath him. His hold on me was losening. finally I managed to escape his clutches.

_"Whats the matter with you that hurt" _

Draco took a step towards me his wings beat forward creating cool currents of wind. His round golden eyes sparkled with mischief and delight.

_"I was only playing" _ he said lightly as he took another step towards me. He looked like he was going to attack, frightening I knew he'd never do that but the way that he moved, said otherwise. I mirrored his movements by taking a step back. The edge of the cliff slowly moved away from us both as he stalked me back into the forest.

_"What are you doing?" _He asked as he took two quick steps towards me. I whined and took two quick steps back, and smacked my back flat on a tree.

_"Come here" _his smooth voice took on a almost aggressive tone as he approached. I don't now what it was about him that frightened me so much, but suddenly I wished I could just run away.

_"Zoey Come here!" _He pounced at me. I whined, dodged out of the way as he pounced face first into the tree, instinctively I bit down into his mighty paw, and ran into the forest. Draco whined and followed. I could hear him panting as he chased after me. The trees and bushes even the floor whirled after me creating dizzy patterns around me as ran as fast as the wind.

_What a minute I'm actually running._ All four of my paws touched the ground at a amazing speed too fast for me to comprehend, but yet I could see the trees that were in my way and I dodged in and out of them. I processed them quicker that I noticed them, and I reacted to that. It was amazing truly. The speed at which I was running now was faster that I've ran in my life, I don't think I could have ever reached this speed in my human form.

And my hearing my sense of smell my sight. This experience was otherworldly. Suddenly just as I made it over a stream something in the distance caught my attention. A young buck its anttlers only just started to sprout out of its head. I suddenly got the desire to catch the creature. Letting the humane Zoey fold away deep into soul I let the wolf within me take over. In that second adrenalin spiked through me, I darted forward gaining so much speed I didn't have time to be scared over the fact that I might just topple over the fast approaching log. Something in my head clicked and suddenly I had leap over the thing, and bounded towards the open clearing in which the buck had disappeared through. Draco must have been a few feet away from me by now I could faintly make the distinction between the rush of paw-steps between mine and his. Leaped over a tall bushy hedge and the burst of sunlight greeted me with a warm hug. The smell of fresh flowers wet grass and running water and the buck was all that powered my desire to hunt the thing. I ran on smell now and there! I spotted it grazing on a rough patch of grass a few feet away from me. The buck only had seconds to glance up at me and make a few steps into starting into a run. And then bam! Blood sank into my mouth warm and fresh as the buck whined and struggled, as I clamped my teeth firmly into its throat. The young buck made a shrill cry then I shook it tearing deeper into its flesh,and more blood poured into my mouth snapping its neck and killing the thing instantly.

Blood soaked my dazzling white fur as I chew on the buck, like a dog with on a bone. Ripping and shredding meat from its bone. It was delicious and very satisfying. The thought of chewing at a un cooked buck should have horrified me I would have been sick to my stomach, had I been in human formed. But I wasn't I was a wolf today and this way of living was exciting. Something warm and a wet traveled across my ear, I felt my self let out a fierce bark and suddenly jerked up and bit into the chest of my mate. Draco whined and leaped off from over me.

_"Oh gods I am so sorry what have I done" _ I rushed towards him and licked at the bleeding wound. He nuzzled his muzzle into my neck.

_"I didn't know what I was doing_ " I cried.

_"It is okay It happens to me all the time, the wolf within can do that sometimes" _He explained as he began licking at my neck. I quite enjoyed it when he did that, even though I'd prefer it if he didn't do it when were human looking again.

Draco's chest rumbled with laughter, carelessly he tumbled backwards on his back. _"Whats so funny?" _I stepped over his wings and stood over his large body as I stared down into his smiling eyes.

_"I would not lick you unless you ever told me to?" _He leaned up and quickly licked me on the nose. My insides went a blaze with heat.

_"How was the hunt?" _He asked.

_"You did that on purpose" _I leaned lowered and met his gaze.

_"Did what?" _He said with added innocence.

_"Chased me" _I throw the accusation at him.

_"I had to you were afraid of running. thats like a fish being afraid to swim, beside did you feel any pain" _

_"Noo but that does not change the fact that you bit me and it hurt" _I said quickly.

Draco's round wolf eyes seemed to grow even rounder. _"What about just now! You bit me too and I bleed, I didn't make you bleed'' _

I hated how right he is. _"Fine" _

_"Lets go get cleaned up" _I pounced over him and stalked back towards the forest.

_**1and a half an hours later. **_

"No stop" Zoey said over her giggles as Draco backed her up against the smooth boulder in the middle of he lake. Water stirred and caressed them both as he savagely pressed kisses down her chest, and over her breast. He had cornered her, there was no way she could protest and push him off her unless she let go of the rock, then they'd both sink to the lakes depths.

"Draco" she moaned as his fingers stroked the sensitive part of her breast. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his hips as the currents they created knocked against them. The water was cool and refreshing, no wonder she loved to bathe here so much.

"I think I've missed a spot" his deep seductive voice danced across her naked skin, where the sun left her shoulders warm dry and bare.

"Clean it then" Her voice was raspy and thick with desire. He pulled them completely off the safety of the rock, a whirl pool of coolness wrapped around the both of them as they moved. Draco brought his lips to hers and suddenly the daylights warmth was lost to a world of coolness, as they kissed beneath the waters surface. His mouth traveled down to the base of her neck and slowly he licked at that spot. Her fingers lightly traced the exposed line of his spine, making him shiver.

Slowly they were lifted up towards the surface again. Carelessly she drifted back to the boulder. Draco followed, his dark hair matted over his eyes, Zoey giggled again, as she leaned towards the blind man pulled his hair from his eyes and quickly pecked him on the lips. He smiled crookedly at her, slowly he leaned forward and-

Alerios cry broke through the trees, the great eagle soared from the forest and dove down, towards the lake. Zoey smiled and pushed away from her lover, she climbed out of the waters clutches, the sun's heat was instant. Alerios landed gracefully next to her. This wasn't a regular visit he came to moan at her about taking to long. Zoey throw her head back and laughed the eagle never had happy days he was a grumpy old human man. Ignoring his mood she stroked at his white head.

"Ow" he nipped at her finger. Draco climbed up out of the water and sat besides the giant bird.

"Let me see" He held out his hand foolishly in front of Alerios' face, the bird nipped at his hand too. "He is a angry little thing" He said as he sucked at the bleeding spot. Zoey smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come it is time to go" She stood gracefully dived back into the water. Alerios cried and took off into the sky.

Draco leaped into the air and dove back into the lake. The two of them swam back together side by side.

_**25 minutes later. **_

"How was your day?" Zoey asked as she climbed the apple tree, to pick fresh apples.

Spiro stared up at her with worry in his red tinged eyes. "I really should have done this for you"

"No. Half the fun of fruit picking is getting to the fruits" She said as she let the apples drop from her palm and into Spiro's palms. The basket was full now. Zoey pulled the dark hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"It is full now" Spiro called up to her, he stalked back as far away from the tree as possible still watching Zoey as she leaped from the highest branch, and fell down and down until finally she landed safely into the arms of her mate. She grinned up at him with one hand he held her and the other he rose the full basket of freshly picked strawberries, black berries, blue berries and peaches and plums, so that she could see them. She picked up a black berry and flicked it into her mouth, her smile brightened.

"Sweet" she tapped at his shoulder, he let her down carefully. Zoey reached into the basket and picked out a round plum, as they made her way towards Spiro she threw the plum at him.

"Try it" she said lightly. Ignoring Draco's growl she skipped over to him and nudge him with her shoulder. "Go on do it"

Spiro sighed quickly he plopped the plum into his beak, and began to chew. The sweetness of the plum melted against his tongue.

She smiled at him "your eyes are sparkling I told you it was good". She plucked a peach out of her basket and handed it to him. Without question he took it from her and raveled in its sweetness.

She tossed a strawberry high at Draco's head, for a second it did looked like all it was going to do were hit him. Then he opened his mouth caught it and chewed the fresh fruit.

"The final weeks of summer are always the best times to pick fruit" She told them gleefully.

"I never knew that" Draco smiled down at her as the walked through the stream.

"I do love these fruits" Spiro said as she handed him a hand full of blue berries.

"I think I shall bring two more baskets tomorrow." She smiled.

"We should save them for the winter I'm sure Cronus would love them" Draco said. Zoey squeezed his hand.

"That baby would find love in anything" She sighed before taking a bite out of a strawberry.

A thick cloud dragged over the sunlight, making the warmth fade and go cold. A shrill cruel wind blew up her arms, both Draco and Spiro tensed.

"Something is wrong" Spiro voice was emotionless and ghost-like.

_**Midday**_

"Zoey! Its about Cronus!"

"What!" Draco roared.

Mya was in front of us in a second panting and sweating like crazy.

"My vision Kama has him. He's going to die. The Tsi Sgili she'll kill him. I don't know where they are!"

**Kama POV **

Cronus giggles drowned out the wind as Kama moved through the forest. She smiled down at the giggling baby as she tickled his little stomach.

"Your so full of happiness you might just be joy personified" She told her giggling nephew. Small waves of black hair flew about in the wind, and smacked against his tanned face.

The wind was growing fiercer and fiercer the longer they stayed out here. She knew not to take him as far away from home as possible, but she was selfish. She wanted him for her self he was just so cute and loveable. She didn't want to see her sister's prancing all over him like they did this morning, completely engrossed by his joy. He brightened up her day.

_I wish I had one_ Kama sighed. She truly did but how?, she desired Draco but he would never turn from Zoey. She considered Eros but, He was dark and dangerous, like father and she would want her child turning out like Taranis. And besides he looked a little too interested in Zoey he probably didn't even notice her.

What was with Zoey and fallen angels they all wanted a piece of her, it fueled her jealousy. Zoey gets a godlike mate, beautiful kind and passionate, caring in always for Zoey. Then she gets blessed with a joyful baby. And now all of a sudden she's the object of desire.

Cronus' giggles stopped, she looked down at the child. Startled she smiled sheepishly at him. He was frowning up at her, like he had read her thoughts.

"Cronus" she said softly." What's wrong baby?"

"Zo" Kama's eyes widened with shock, as he tested the words with his soft voice. "Yes" She said enthusiastically.

"Zo" he said again. Kama smiled. "Go on" She prompted.

He smiled up at her. "Zoey!" He squeaked.

"Oh gods!" She cried. And lifted the baby in the air and spun him around. Cronus laughed happily. She skidded to a stop.

"Yes baby thats your mother's name Zoey" She told him. His grey eyes brightened.

"Zoey" He hiccuped the word. Kama laughed. "You are too cute Cronus"

His little dark brows pinched together into a frown as he looked pass her shoulder. "Nat" He said. Kama smiled at him.

"What's that?" She leaned closer to him. His eyes completely diverted from her face to look behind her.

"Nat" he said again sounding annoyed. Kama's smile slowly disappeared as womanly chuckle came from behind her. Kama spun around a woman with thick long honey brown hair that fell with curls to her waist. Smooth white skin, and ruby red lips. She was dressed in a thick fur a dirty grey color and was wrapped around her waist and covered her upper thighs. And a top the same color of her skirt but had a belt of brown that layered with the fur and covered her breasts.

Kama recognized her instantly, her red eyes had watched her so many times before. A growl roared through her chest, she could feel the rush of anger burn through her golden eyes turning them scarlet red.

"Haven't you grown up" her voice was a deadly purr it was seductive but not in a pleasing way. And dark with the dreaded power she knew so well. Darkness.

"You killed my mother!" she screamed the accusation at her.

The Tsi Sgilis smile was alien and creepy, monstrous and frightening. As she fell form the tree and landed gracefully to the forest floor, she licked her top lip slowly.

"Human blood is so pleasing" She stepped closer to her. Her hips swung from side to side.

"And Nerilla" She whispered. The only woman father had ever came to love. Nerilla his lover, and the only one worthy of her replacing her own mother. Father never loved like that again he mourned her death for years sometimes in his sleep, she would hear him whisper her name.

The monster chuckled seductively and took another step towards them. "Yes she had the sweetest taste to her blood" Kama stepped backwards.

"Nat" Cronus said from behind her, the Tsi Sgilis darted to Cronus.

"You will be delicious, I have never tasted a demi gods blood before"

"What are you talking about!" Kama shouted.

"Aww shsss I'll save you for later when your a little bigger" She smiled.

"Get away from us!" Kama hissed.

The woman laughed and dissolved in the blowing wind. "Nat!" Cronus said again. Kama sighed.

"It's okay Cronus were safe"

"Nat" His lip began to quiver as his face became red, tears spilled down his cheeks as he began to cry.

"Aw no Cronus don't cry" She pressed him into her chest. As he bald into her.

"Nat!" He said through his tears. Rocking him gently familiar voices drifted through the forest.

"Oh no" She scrambled forward clumsily tripped over root. And away from her brother and father. Kama ran like the wind through the forest trails of dirt kicked out from under her feet.

"Damon!" She cried. She needed her brother she was too slow. Kama darted froward and fell head first in a shrill of panic she ceased Cronus' top with her teeth and next thing she knew regained balance again and was bounded insanely fast back through the forest with all four paws.

_"Damon!" _She cried she knew her brother was practising fighting in wolf form with Lith.

_"Kama whats wrong?" _Damon's voice slurried in her head as she ran.

_"Quickly pack Cronus' things and gets some pine to cover his scent Father's back!" _

Just then She bursted out from the silver birch forest and leaped over the small stream. She skidded to a stop in front of her tent as Damon rampaged around gathering up his things. Lith came back with a branch of pine in his mouth.

"You have three minutes" Chaos told her as his purple eyes began to dye back into golden.

"Here" Damon swung the shoulder sack of Cronus' things over her large head. He was naked he used one hand to keep the wrapped of cloth from falling from his hips.

_"Take the mountain trail towards the main cherokee villages the earthly scent will be harder to track there, now hurry!" _Lith told her.

_"Yes thank you" _ She turned to run. Again.

"Kama!" Eva cried. "Your back!"

"She does not have time" Damon told her.

"Mya woke up!"

_"Go Kama!" _Lith barked. Kama took off again traveling with the wind.

It would take at least half a day to get Cronus home. And with The Tsi Sgilis lurking in the forest again she had to be careful.

**Hope you like it Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A few updates I'm going to change the current time setting of the story because I think it not old enough to call it ancient times so, lets go back a few thousand years and call it. 2,000 years before Zoey in house of night. And I also I have to say to avoid annoyance; any time i say what time of day it or morning or something in one person's POV, and I've changed the style of writing from first person to third this is deliberate. **

**Zoey POV**

Rushing whispers of the wind pooled and echoed in my ears, like harsh waves in a storm at sea. What was once a cool caress form its touch, turned to a violent attack against my skin. Freezing it, as I raced against the wind on the back of enormous black tinted brown Falcon.

We flew over the mountain rage over fourteen times already, and each time we passed the same rocky bends the mountains grew quieter and quieter. No sign of russell brown wolf or my baby.

_Cronus! _Tears that once and a while sprang up again like five minutes ago. Battered against the wind as it was carried away with it.

_"We'll find them Zoey" _

"I hope you are right Draco" I said leaning forward out of the wind. And pressed my face into his brown feathers

_"They should be here. Why aren't they here?" _Panic and fear were the only emotions that kept me sane, the same countless landscapes blurred passed us, Draco dived down against the wind, the raw speed of his dive down to earth made my ears pop. He tucked his strong wings against his body and stoop in a perfect tear drop shape, picking up more speed this time as he became one with the wind.

As his wings opened and caught the wind, a howl pierced through my mental terror from the forest below.

"Draco!" I cried.

The falcon swooped lower, before I could shout my protest he had already dived into the canopy of trees. Traveling as fast as the wind. Dodging so fast out of the way of the trees, that my stomach curled up inside itself. Draco dipped lower as we came to a small cannel, that was thick with the strong scent of moss. The cannel was mostly bare apart from the small trickled of water, that carefully moved around the ajar rocks. It grew thicker the further we moved down the cannel, the thick scent of moss grew dim in my nostrils.

The water crashed against the eastern river and was quickly taken away by its currents. Draco jerked left a horrible sense of recognition consumed me, as we passed the same spot where only two months ago that Kama Draco and I barely escaped Lith.

_"Draco don't!" _I wanted to say but the wind caught against my open mouth forcing back the words, and sound of my scream, as he dived again down with the 25ft waterfall beating behind us in empathize his strong wings. Without another beat of his wings he soared right, gliding away from the waterfall and the smooth setting of the river.

"Watch out!" I shouted as Draco dipped under huge fallen tree, and with a final beat of his wings landed gracefully on blood soaked grass besides Lycaon. The Wolff's brown fur was covered in blood. I dismounted and almost fell to my knees, but instead landed on the falcons outstretched black wing.

"thank you!" I told him, he nodded swiftly. "Lycaon" I open my arms just in time before my pup ran into my arms, he was shivering and whining but through all the obvious stress and terror that emanated from him, I could tell he was glad to see me. I bent low in a crouch and placed my hands on the sides of his face staring into his round brown eyes, trying to ease his terror. The swift burst of wind lifted my hair indicating my lover was once again himself. Just when I opened my mouth to sooth Lycaon Draco shouted.

"Zoey!" I jerked away from Lycaon he whined again. Following the path of blood and the scent of it I found Draco round a bend, standing motionless like he'd suddenly became a statue, I rushing forward the scent of blood grew thicker in my nostrils, I latched onto his forearm.

"What is wrong- Kama!" I ran forward and sank to the ground next to my blood drench sister. She was pale under all the scarlet, long thick inches deep gashes in cased her thighs her right ankle swollen. Her face bruised beyond recognition purple slit oozed out blood and pus from her lips, I knew it was her. And her cheeks-Gods her cheeks, the gashes on both sides ran from her brow, down her cheek and ended at her jaw. Her eyelids swollen purple yellow and red.

"Oh Kama!" I rested my hand gently on her shoulder, the only place in which she was wounded. Even as the light touch of my finger tips brushed against her cool skin, she moaned flinching away. I pulled away hastily as the tears began to cascaded down my cheeks, blinding me not only sight but also prompting my fears, an in describable emptiness and sadness that rippled inside me. At the sight of her.

"Kama what happened to you?" I whispered, but gasped in horror as the blood in her ears began to drip faster soaking the earth.

"Zoey" Draco whispered into my ears as he crouched down behind me."We should take her home to be aided"

Panic spiked through me. "Where's Cronus?" with desperate urgency I leaned over my sister.

"Kama! can you hear me where is Cronus" The helplessness I felt inside peeled back my sane self, I lunched forward half aggressively shook her limb body.

"Zoey let her go" Draco vise-like hands, began prying my hand of her corpse still shoulders. After a moment of hasty struggle I collapsed against his shoulder, heaving hushed sobs and tears encased him as he held me close, whispering soothing words into my ears.

Kama muttered some thing through her swollen lips, her eye lids twitched once in attempt to open them she winced and resumed her motionless position. Lycaon whined as he brushed his head against my arm, acknowledged his comfort but kept my attention on Kama. A small human whimper came from his side.

Draco was the first to speak. "Cronus!" I twirled around and saw Draco pluck the blood drenched fur skin bundle into his arms. Tears pour from his golden eyes, as he cradled our wounded son. For moments on end time it's self slowed, I was paralyzed by my own fear heartbreak at the sight of my _son. _A thick suffocating feel whipped at my mind drownding out my thoughts and overloading it with a raw heat of power .Emotions consumed me.The monster who attacked Kama did the same to my sweet Cronus. Who would do this he was nothing but joy, life and laughter.

"Cronus" My voice was a breathless whisper. My finger softly caressed a light trail down his small soft cheeks. Avoiding the white flash of exposed bone. Silent tears watered my cheeks and my chest, as I looked over him. I would have thought him dead If I hadn't seen the unsteady rise and fall of his chest and the weak un even beating sound of his heart.

"We must move them" Draco's voice was a rasped whisper. Slowly I lifted my chin and stared in to his liquid golden eyes. The same eyes that held passion and lust and so much love as we shared our bodies with one another only a night ago. They looked so alien now haunted to a point that there was no life left in them. like none of that had ever happen, what held in his golden depths the passion was lost, the love bloomed but allied with a helpless lost and doom.

"No" I shook my head, "he has hope Draco" My insides ran cold as he shook his head slowly.

"Please don't say it's over" I cried, I was oblivious to physical feeling all that I knew now was the aching pain of emotions that battered against me, so hard that it seem they would over flow.

Draco reached down to touch my cheek, but I flinched away, new set of tears sprung in his eyes.

"He is too young for these wounds" He said shakily.

I pressed a hand over my lips as my eyes burned with white hot fresh tears. "Please don't say that Draco..Please, he our son, he's not going any where" I stroked Cronus' cheek. A large bubble of blood spewed out of the wound on his cheek.

"Oh Gods!" Mya said with a pain filled cry. A sharp breeze brushed against my skin as she moved to Kama's side with shaking hands she felt around for a pulse.

"She lives" Draco was soft but harsh.

"We must take her home" she said softly. I was impressed by how steady her voice sounded, even though her shoulders shook with grief.

"Here let me" I took Cronus in my arms, his vacant body was limp in my arms.

With a ease like she were weightless Draco bent and pulled Kama into his arms, She winced, and twitch ever so slightly in his arms. Mya was at her side with a blink of an eye, stroking back the matted dark hair from Kama's face.

"hush, she will heal from these wounds" Draco told Mya. "_But Cronus will not" _his words were so clear in my mind I thought he had said it out loud. But I felt too disorientated and detached from myself to say anything. I gathered that maybe the grief of my discovery, had driven me deep into a state of vivid and o-so real hallucinations.

**Spiro POV **

A piercing shrill awakened Spiro from his sleep, it rang out from the setting sun, and into the dull lit setting of his bed chamber. He stirred a little groaning at the intrusion of the sound. Then he realized what it was. His body tensed muscles beneath his skin tightened, his eyes narrowed to slits. His blood ran cold, he had this dream many nights before. Flashes of images people with no faces, the same freighting cry, blood is was every where he was covered in it but it never was his own. The same ear piercing shriek, sending shivers through his soul, loud indecipherable barking whirled around his ears, he was always in a crowded room, heated warmth from bodies touched him, they were faces less, black wholes replaced their features, eclipsing out their panicked faces causing him more terror. Not knowing who they were or why they were screaming made something terrible inside him snap, Fear. These unknown beings caused him to fear. They touched him like he was not an outsider, and for a moment in time before the chaos settled over him, he felt it... like he belonged. Shuffles of footsteps pushed past his tent. The sounds made his half awaken body pushed itself to fully awareness.

"Hurry!" He recognized the soft gentle pleasing voice, Zoey. The abrupt urgency in her tone, made his insides grow cold and restless. Yes like the sudden feeling he felt before, it was almost too frightening to call it intuition, he knew deep within him self something was very very wrong. With a groan Spiro lifted his body out from under the soft elk fur covers, slowly moved from the nest he had made out of the bundle of furs, Zoey had given him. He dreaded what would happen next, he was reliving his nightmare. Every breath hissed out of his mouth were a shaky one, every step he took echoed twenty loud pounding beats of his heart. Nerves racked and tortured his stomach, nauseating him to the point that he felt his body sway, like a leaf in the wind. A dry unholy lump formed in his throat making it hard to swallow, and painful to breathe.

"Press the gaze to her chest!" It was Damon, Spiro quivered out of fear. The words seemed to bounce off the walls inside Spiro's ears as he came closer to the larger tent.

"Quickly!" he snapped, there was a shuffle of bodies inside, banging of metal.

"I can do this any more" the voice was a cry, the girl was tall dark hair cropped short to her shoulders. Her face was hided by her hands as she ran from the spare tent. Three strides out of it and she collapsed on the floor. Hunched over her self crying while she vomited. The girls ragged dark knees length dress, covered in splashes of blood. Without his approval or conscious thought Spiro's body moved towards the crying girl.

Her hunched back stiffen, as she slowly glanced up at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes set on the feathers that trailed down his neck and torso. They narrowed to slits, blazed with a anger that was so pure you could see it burned out the natural color, of her amber-golden eyes. Her fist clenched so tight her knuckles went bone white. And the soft set of her pink lips peeled over her teeth baring them as the fierce animalistic growl, roared through the ivory white cages.

She did not fear him- she hated him. For what he was or for what he looked like he could decide fast enough, because before he could utter his defense, white hot pain sliced down his spine as his body was jerked up and back and landed on a jagged rock. Knocking the breathe out of him, as he struggled to turn on his front and whip the swarm of blur that buzzed at the edges of his sight. He felt himself being dragged backwards over the rock and down...to the unknown.

He felt himself scream the sound rippled through him. Rasped and dry, clawing its way out of his throat. Pain. The raw power of it had him at his mercy, weakening him to the point that he cried out. Drowning out the voices of the world, blurring his hearing.

"Eva don't!" the words were a command, harsh and barked but the sound to him felt so distance and far away, to know who had uttered them. The pain was so severe, so burning that for the first time in his life, Spiro passed out.

-/-

"Zoey?" the voice was soft compassionate and so very gentle, that I was convinced it were another one of my odd dreams. A rippling chill curled around my bones, forcing me to shiver. I moaned.

"Spiro?" He felt a light touch on his forearm, Zoey. I twitched not fully ready to be pulled awake like earlier this morning.

"Move the body" He recognized this voice. The brother Damon. As so as the words registered my eyes abruptly jerked open. "Body". I sat straight up.

_I knew it. _

Zoey was leaned over her self rocking back and forth silent tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Her eyes so wide and alert looking they looked haunted, like she were in a trance she did not blink, the only swift motions she made were the shaking. And the way her lips would move as to speak, but the sound so low it was en audible. She looked as if praying.

Her family surrounded her, even the Eagle and the wolf, lay on her lap looking despondent. Draco was closes to her his dark endless wings facing me, shielding my vision from what Zoey held so close to her chest. I knew what she held I just didn't want to believe it. But the hard set of reality came crashing over me. Sure I didn't feel very much like I belonged truth of the matter was, I did. And though it was very hard to believe that even the brightest lights can go out.

"No" it sounded breathless, a whisper in the wind a secret intuitive guiding and forever quite.

As she turned the smallest arm carelessly hung from, brown bundles. Lifeless, and scared with bloody wounds that had just begun to stop running. Cronus. I stared at the motionless sculpture words ran dry suddenly out of my reach.

All eyes were on Zoey, as she cradled the body. There was no mistaking the cries of her siblings as she shakily touched the dead child's face.

"What happen?" I rasped. Zoey's sad eyes rose and feel on my face. Her golden eyes seem to dim... they were grey. Desperately sad, that it was almost to horrible to look into those eyes. Those haunted eyes...

"They were attacked" I had to strain to hear her.

A fridge moan came from behind me, slowly I turn. Kama, the soft shape of her face. Pale and pasty. A few savage scratches tailed down her face. She was laid under the furs, looking so small and very fragile.

_Few hours later_

All arpent noise washed away that morning as the autumn rain began to beat down over the valley. Spiro had again placed himself in the corner of the tent, observing the wild tinge of the world outside, as it bellowed in the wind. A storm was coming, and a big one at the most. Something about the feeling had him oddly comforted, as for why he wasn't sure. Another intuitive feel passed through him, this wasn't a natural occurrence, and something was going to change.

Kama stirred restlessly behind him, she hadn't awakened yet he doubted that she would any time soon. An odd twitch sort of itch prickled under his skin, as his gazes rested over her tattered wounds. The morning had gone on for what felt like years, Zoey and her mate had gone on to bury their son. And the remainder of her siblings had gone home. Leaving him alone with Kama he glanced back over at her, making sure she were okay.

Through the soft fall of rain, the sound of flapping wings over shadowed the noises. It grew louder and louder. Kama stirred behind him. As Spiro got up and stood between the entrance and her sleeping place. Crouching low a dry hiss sped from his beak. For one heart beat of a second all was still but the rain, and for that fraction of a second Spiro let his guard down. The world around him came crashing down. When a huge figure appeared in front of him, Spiro only had time to begin to crouch in his usual defensive stance. Before the dark figure swiftly reached out to him, and aggressively grabbed his throat, hauling him out of the tent and carelessly like he were a mere piece of furniture throw him on the ground outside. The earth squelched under his weight, the mud was cold on his naked back.

Dizzily Spiro ran his hand over his eyes, shielding his eyes from the rain that splattered onto his mutated face. The figure now even more darker that before in the dim lit tent, grabbed Spiro's shoulders pulled his torso up forcefully smashed him back down again. Knocking the wind out of his chest. Spiro's vision blurred as he struggled to pull himself away from the figure. Shakily he managed to crawl out from beneath it, the figures head twitched taking in his every movement. Spiro flinched as it stood lazily and followed after him. He could almost see the full twisted curve of its lips as it brought its human looking foot up, and smashed down so hard on his ankle. Spiro cried out. But the figures human looking hand clamped his beak shut.

"You have always been a disappointment to me Spiro" His father's voice lifted through the dark large shape.

"Father" he muttered, shock so apparent in his voice. _"Why?"_

His laughter was terrible dark and dangerous. The shadow of the darkness around him unveiled. And his father dark eyes meet his gaze.

"Consider this attack merciful. I should have killed you." he hissed baring his teeth at his son.

Spiro remained silent even when Eros striked out at him again and again. "Where is she?" he growled shaking Spiro by the shoulders again.

"Who father?"

"Do not play dumb with me!" Eros' fist landed on the smooth line of his throat. Forcing himself not to shake Spiro gripped his neck and meet his father's gaze.

"Zoey" the words came out so calm and gentle, that Spiro actually flinched.

"And Draco!" he spat.

Spiro leaned back letting the nauseating feeling pass over him, before he spoke again.

"What will you do to her?"

Eros' eyes widen in shock. "You dare to question me!" This time he did not hit him, instead he leaned forward his hand trailed up and wrapped around his son's throat.

"Where!" the whisper was threatening and low.

"North" he muttered, Eros' smile was slow and victorious.

Despite himself and what had just happened he could not be silent, as he watched his father move across the meadow; just before he hit the quiet mist that lurched beyond the tents Spiro called after his father.

"What will you do?"

Eros' did not even turn but the power in his voice forcefully made Spiro cringe.

"Get back what is rightfully mine!" then the mist parted like a curtin, and swallowed him whole.

**Taranis POV **

Today had been a long day, the ripping sound of the trees still nord fresh in my ears, like the way the sound of the ocean still echoed in your ears even after you've left the sea. Even though I had finished lumber jacking the dead trees hours ago. A sigh escaped my lips, as I peeled of my clothes and stared down at my tarred hands. These wounds were fresh I could see beyond the bloody mess now, I could see the pulse behind them beating out the blood. Warily I watched the scratches dissolve and formulate fresh new skin.

Stripping of my new torn pants Selene had given me. I melted into the cool refreshing water of the stream. Letting the water wash away the sticky stains of sweat from a hard days work, And the blood that was a mixture of my own and some more human blood. I stared down at my new silver eyes. Yes it had happen today, the transformation had left me tired and weak. But I felt beneath it all power and pride. Pride the way my father gaze took in my new eyes and brushed over my strong body. My eyes weren't the only things that had changed, I had grown taller too. How tall I couldn't tell, stronger as well, stronger than when I were just a mere half-breed. True I was still a half breed my mother's blood would always beat there with my fathers inside me. But now I was immortal, now I had true power and it felt good.

Carelessly I dragged my face down into the water, and back up again. Running my hand through my dark long hair out of my face. A light touch traced the line of my neck. Catching me of guard I grabbed the wrist and twisted.

"Ouch!" Instantly I dropped my hand from hers.

"Melina! What are you doing here" Hating the roughness of my voice. I watched her cringe and frown.

Rubbing her wrist her smile was slow and beautiful as her gaze trailed from my face down my body. I cursed at myself confused as to why I felt so embarrassed quickly I covered my hands over my area.

Her Honey brown eyes lifted to meet mine, they widen as they took in the new color of my eyes. "What happen to your eyes- I could have sworn they where..."

She leaned forward over the edge of the stream, reached out and lightly traced her soft fingertips over my cheek. "Golden" she sounded breathless.

She leaned away from me again and bowed her head fiddling at her fingernails. "Your half fallen angel and half human aren't you?" She questioned meeting my gaze again. I nodded stiffly.

"I am"

Her smile was knowing as she looked down at the earth. "You never told me your name" she said softly but frowned up at him.

"You never answered my question" I retaliated softly. Her neat brows almost met in the middle as her frown deepen.

"I'll answer your when you had answered mine"

I surprised myself at how light and re leaving my laugh sounded. "You are stubborn do you know that"

"I'm waiting" she tapped her long nail against her chin.

"Taranis now answer me" I said lightly over the smile she provoked out of me.

"Taranis" she said softly testing the word on her tongue, and brushing of my question.

"I like it" she smiled silkily stood, I watched with curious eyes as she turned her back on me.

"What are you-" Quickly she peeled her dark dress up and over her head exposing the smooth naked lines of her skin.

"I wanted to see you again" She turned the sunlight catching her full bare breast. As she took a step in my direction and gracefully step into the stream, pulling her self forward she moved closer to me till we were inches apart.

"You will catch flies like that" She lifted her hand and guided my jaw to a close.

"You should go" She tried but unsuccessfully tried to cover up the hurt in her eyes by smiling.

"If my father catches you-" her lips pressed into mine so soft and lush. Silencing me for the first time in my life I let her take the lead. It wasn't like I'd never been with a woman, well a particular woman in that fact a half breed. But never a human they were too fragile, and generally of limits. Purely because of the fact that what he was a half breed and human woman by my fathers word were forbidden.

Her hand trailed down the base my neck, soft and delicate and so very fragile. I could feel her pulse racing on top of mine as she glided closer to me. Then and there I remembered something and at that thought I pulled away, ending our embrace.

Melina's eyes snapped open, she scowled up at me. "Did I do something wrong?".

"No but if my father catches you with me, this will not end well"

Her eyes turn cold and angry."do you always do what your father says! why he is not here it is you and I"

I wanted so badly to forget, but I couldn't. Forgetting my fathers will was like forgetting what I am now, It just couldn't be done. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Slowly I spoke the words as soft and gentle as humanly possible.

"I am my father's son, nothing will change that"

Her honey brown eyes flashed with annoyance, abruptly she turned away from me treaded back to the stream bank. Climbed out of the water and pulled her dress over her still wet body. "I thought you were better than that Taranis, a strong man with a kind heart, clearly I was very wrong." she turned again and without another word or single glance in my direction, parted the wild bushes and stepped through. Leaving me alone with nothing but the sting of her words.

"But I don't have a kind heart" I muttered to myself. The gentle truth of my words pressed down on me like an invisible strong force. Her words were too kind and for the short time that I had known her she had already decided that I was kind. Shaking my head I got to work on scrubbing myself clean.

**Zoey POV **

The gentle rain was slowly beginning to beat to a stop. Draco's strong stern body pressed even closer to mine as we sat under the willow tree. One arm wrapped around me the other softly stroking back the long gentle flow of my hair. We had been silent for what seemed like forever peering down at the open small grave. Without my baby, little Cronus wrapped tight in white cotton. I wasn't ready to hide his face yet, I wasn't ready to say goodbye, or for even that matter believe that he were even dead.

Sadness and sorrow washed over me, I could still taste the brittle tears dwelling in my mouth. For the pass three hours I'd done nothing but let them carelessly leak down my face. Nothing felt right now and It was hard to believe it ever would again.

"Zoey!" My body jerked forward, Draco was on his feet wings fully expanded blocking me from the person who had called my name.

"We're in the middle of something" Draco hissed.

The chuckle lacked any sign of humor, it was was menacing and cruel. "This will only take a few moments of your time" Eros' voice whipped at me. I was surprised Draco even felt the need to be so protective over me. From what I had witnessed only two days ago the two angels had been more then the best of friends, and now it was like they were mortal enemies.

Quickly I ducked under Draco's out stretched wing. "What's the matter?" I peered up into his dark eyes. His smile looked playful but dark at the same time.

"Go away" Draco hissed again. I looked up at him, "What is the matter with you, Draco I thought you and Eros were friends"

"Were, but not now." He said not meeting my eyes. I glanced up just in time to catch another dark grin, as his eyes settled on Draco. I felt him stiffen and saw Draco's eyes go wild and scared.

"You know why I'm here". Eros' voice was just as dark and dangerous looking as his eyes. Draco met his gaze unflinchingly, without blinking he spoke slowly to me, like it was crucial I understood what he was saying.

"Zoey I need you to go home now and wait for me there" Eros' lips twitched at the corners.

"Better now than later Draco" He lips peeled back over his teeth as he glared at Draco.

"But what about Cronus".

Still not daring to look at me Draco said. "I'll take care of it just go now".

"You need not go now Zoey, I'm sure you will want to hear this" Eros eyes penetrated mine, something inside those dark orb stirred.

"Go please Zoey" Draco gently guided me back with one hand on my elbow. I was compelled by this new desire to hear what Eros had to say.

"Do not listen to him" Draco whispered.

Eros' smile widen, "Oh how I love how you play these mind games with her." He clapped his hands together causing me to flinch.

"Just go" Draco met my gaze. _Please. _I heard his voice loud and clear in my head like he had just said them out loud. "What did you just say?"

He groaned and Eros' laughed. _He's lying to you. _

Eros voice was just as clear as Draco's. I flinched back, Draco stared widen eyed at Eros.

"Stop it!" He barked.

"What's going on Draco, why can I hear your voice in my head?"

"He's lied to you thats what" Eros hissed.

"Shut up!" Draco roared.

"About what Draco?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so this is the last chapter, before the sequel. Hope you review. I'm open to suggestions of new characters for the sequel. **

**Zoey POV**

"Do not do this Eros, it is better this way" Draco begged, the stunned look in his eyes desperate and pleading at the same time.

"No!" The power in my voice unbelievable made them both flinch. "I want to hear Draco" I said with a added softness, avoiding sounding mad. He gave me a weak smile.

"Then you need know that everything I've kept from you and believe me goddess was for your own good"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname he'd given me. "Goddess?" I questioned loud enough for them both to hear.

Eros' smile brightened even more, "I see old habits don't die so easily" He chuckled. "I on the other hand" He clap his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed, as the angel lowered his head in defeat.

"Have had a lot more practice at letting them dissolve away with time" the smugness in his voice was enough to have me throw a rock at his head. Why couldn't he just get on with explaining what Draco failed to mention.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco rolled his head back and stared at Eros with broken and defeated eyes.

"You know why" Eros snarled.

His cold, ridged tinted eyes turn to me. " I will tell you all that he has failed to mention, only because you deserve to be what you once were and not this". He gestured dismissively at me.

"There's-" I began to say but he raised his hand in a gesture that said to me "Let me explain"

"Go on" I said bitterly.

"It all started two and half thousand years ago, when this realm was even more ancient than it is today. You were born of a ancient divine power the purest of all and nothing could ever be purer. A goddess." My insides ran cold, a twisted numbness formed in all nerves of my body. This couldn't be true I wouldn't believe it, this had to be apart of some elaborate joke that the two of them had thought up. I could feel anger flush to my face the heat of it powered my new adrenaline rush.

"Do you think this is funny! Do you really think I have time to listen to your sadistic jokes! Right now!" I pointed to the open grave behind the willow tree.

"No Zoey this is no joke" Draco whispered though he refused to look at me.

I looked to Eros for conformation, the stirrness in his eyes told me he was indeed telling the truth.

"Then what is it!" I shouted accusingly at them both. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks.

"The truth is you are a Goddess. Hemera, was your name. Daughter of Nyx and Erebus, and personification of day. You have had many names before and this one was your first. You were born in the otherworld Nyx is otherworld. And for the first few thousand years you were happy, as any child would be." Eros explained. As his words kept pouring out all I could think to do was deny it.

"I don't belive you" was all I could manage to say, deep down within the folds of my soul I knew some how, with a strange recognition this was true. From the last word said I remembered. Shaking my head back and forth as his words flowed steadily out of his mouth, he continued.

"Your father wanted you protected all goddess need protection from darkness. And the angels were there to serve and protect, it is our duty until we fall. First it was me that swore to you by a worrior's oath and then Draco, in witness of the titan god Helios"

"Stop it!" I cried.

"You need to hear this Zoey" Eros pleaded. "Cronus isn't dead".

"No!" I screamed.

"Your lying! the both of you and I never want to see either of you again!"

I couldn't take this any more they were begin cruel. and I to go I had to get as far away from the both of them as possible.

"Zoey! wait please..." Draco called after me but it was too late. A sudden wind pick up brushing against my cold skin, in a beckoning call the brown autumn leaves whispered me to follow them down the forest path. And I did, like the wind I ran hushed and invisible to all human eyes.

Pushing aside the sparks of betrayal, that sprung to mind. I had been such an idiot to fall in love with a fallen angel. I should have stayed with father. I hate how the realization made a numbing ache in my heart that made me want to crawl in a hole and just die. I let the only close resemblance to a family slip through my fingertips because I had been so naive.

Now I ran faster hard and further from the both of them, away from the familiarity of my land. And I felt counseled enough to truly let the tears dampen my face, and truly sob. Blinded by tears I felt my body begin to slow then fall. I couldn't begin to comprehend the intensity of my heart break, I hadn't know how long I laid in the ditch but. As the rain battered against me so cruelly I saw cruel red eyes stare at me from the shadows. Fear spiked through me but I didn't 't the pain of my sudden loneliness forced me still. And I wouldn't Fight against it. So from that moment on I was oblivious to the red eyes, I saw them watch me and and I gazed straight back at them. The numbness inside me was a strange comfort but I never wished it away, after all it was comfort.

Hours drifted pass the rain began to pick up its pace, shadows of the day swayed towards the setting sun. And then the land fell to darkness, the dark red eyes stayed in the distance glaring at me. Until a shuffle in the woods caught its attention. The rusty wind blew from the south bringing with it the autumn brown leaves as well as the scent of damp earth,lavender, wild herbs, and human blood.!

"Ahh how long have we walked these woods?" a distinct woman's voice beat out from the drownding pour of the rain. "My husband will came looking for me to soon" It sounded like a wine but the woman's voice was so strong and firm that the strength of her words, caused my full attention to be dragged to what she was saying.

"As all of ours will Tiva that is why we must hurry" Came a gentler voice this too was female and had the same strong beat of the other woman.

"Nima are you sure it is this night?" This voice was soft and slower than the other two. But still it was strong.

"Yes it has to be" there was an added excitement in the woman Nimas voice that reminded me of the day I had caught my very first butterfly with mother. In the sweet yellow fields behind my own home. "Mother" I whimpered I'd forgotten her face now, she was a distant dream. And forever out of reach for me.

"What was that!" the woman's voice didn't lose any of its excitement. A snorting sound came from behind them both, a horse. I felt the ripples it caused as its hooves struck the earth.

"Easy" Another voice said I heard the brisk soothing sound of a pat on the horse. They came in to view as the walked pass the place where the red eyes had lingered. _"Wise Women" _My mind uttered. They were cloaked all in dark shrouds five of them, but the distinct cut of their features told me they were Cherokee. I had not gazed upon a wise women in over two centuries. But no amount of time could change there faces in my mind. They each were aged in their own way, and in different shapes and sizes. As If they felt my gaze their eyes found mine.

"Oh great spirit finally" One woman throw her hands to the sky. She was small and fragile like the norm of these old human woman. The woman around her laughed a joyous sound.

"Oh sweet child where have you been hidding" One woman said her face was oval shaped, and by the firm set of her features I knew she once was beautiful. She rushed over to me and dropped to her knees before me.

"Are you sure that is the one" A taller woman called peering at me from behind her dark cloak. The woman knelt before studied my body with her soft brown eyes. Her eyes grew wide as her smile brightened.

"Yes." She smiled. "Her eyes they are golden." she turned and smiled at the women behind her.

"But so was many before her" the taller woman called.

The woman's smile didn't falter as she raised her palm and hovered it over my body. "I feel the power this is her."

she bent low and looked me straight in the eyes. "What is your name child?".

"I am older than you think human woman" I spat, startling myself at my sudden rudeness.

"I am Zoey" I said quickly, in a much weaker tone.

"Zoey" she tasted the words. "You have been through much pain recently. You are mistaken if you think your mate has betrayed you." My heart froze over.

"Cronus still breaths with life but hardly."

"How do you know of Cronus" My body jerked up into a defensive stance. "Ahhh easy young one I mean you no harm. We are here to help." she lifted her palms to show she was no threat.

"Explain yourself" I said in a cold unnatural voice. This time I didn't bother correcting my sharpness, these women knew things about me. Things that they shouldn't and it scared me. Like the Tsi sgili witch. _They could be an enemy. _I eyed the womanas she slowly got to her feet.

"Our knowledge comes to us as a gift from the great spirit. To protect out tribes" My eyes widen

"Tribes?" I questioned.

The woman grimly nodded her head. "We are faced with a problem that quickly needs disposed of, it is you that are our solution."

I waved my hand dismissively, Suddenly annoyed at her statement. "Cronus!" I barked. She flinched.

"What of Cronus?" I could see by the way they cringed away from me that my eyes were burning aglow with scarlet.

"The child can survive, we have medicines to quickly heal his wounds" Said a smaller woman. Quickly I stood.

"My son is dead" I cried and fell to my knees. Soft hands rested on my shaking shoulders as I began to weep.

"No Zoey He is alive, but very much weak."

"How do you know?" I stared up at her through my broken tears.

She smiled knowingly down at me." Call it intuition Zoey"

"In exchange for your son's life we would like to ask for your service"

I scowled up at her. "What kind of service?"

"Persuasion" She said quickly. Slowly she outstretched her hand for mine.

"Come with us and your son will live". I grasped her hand in mine and let her pull to my feet. I knew this was stupid beyond question. To go with these woman without knowing what I was getting myself into and I knew later on in life this was one of the biggest mistakes I'd ever make in my life.

As we treaded out of the pouring rain and into the small but comfortable cave in the mountains. I could smell a distinct scent of earth and fur.

"Do you live here?" I asked Nima.

As she treaded out of the rain. Aylen laughed a soft sound. "No child we work here away from prying eyes" She glanced about the mouth of the cave as she took her long black cloak from around herself.

"This way Zoey" Tiva the shortest of the women beckoned for me to follow after her. She was holding a small candle in her hands like Sanasha and Lilana had and their lights were slowly moving through the mouth of the cave down, till they grew dimmer and dimmer. I watched as their lights extinguished leaving the black drop of the dark cave.

"What is down there?" I asked. Tiva looked from me to the spot were Sanasha and Lilana had disappeared. "Come and you will find out".

I did not need the candle light to guided me through the dark cave, my eyes adapted far to quickly in the dim light, quicker than normal. Normally I'd still be blind by now. So I followed after Tiva and Aylen into the cave. Wondering why all of these women kept glancing now and then back at the entrance. As I rounded the corner and entered the light of deeper part of the cave all five women glanced up at me desperation in their eyes.

"In order for this to work we need you only to simply lie on this table and clear your mind". Aylen spoke.

I approached the table made of marble that centered them. Ignoring the strong scent of fur, sea and earth. Without a single glance in their direction, I pressed my back against the cold table and stared up at the ceiling. Ignoring the hard stirness beneath me I steadied myself so my breathing steadied.

"Close your eyes Zoey". Tiva instructed. Then I glanced at her.

"I thought the object of this were for me to persuade".

"In order for persuasion to take place must we all not have a open mind, to take in to consideration others thoughts and suggestions?" The hard set of her eyes told me I should have got up and ran, but at this moment in time Cronus mattered and so I cleared my mind and closed my eyes.

Cronus flashed across my mind his sweet laughter, Draco as well. Holding him, he was breathing steady not a scratch to be seen on his bronze skin. His small black silver tipped wings out stretched. Shaking as he laughed.

"You see your son don't you?"

"Yes" It was a breathless whisper. Eros came into view, he too smiled. But he kept his eyes averted searching for something.

"Is this real" I asked. Listening closely to the steady beat of their hearts

"Yes, your son is alive and well" Tiva answered She was not lying and for that thought. My mind ran blank as I s into the trace of their chanting to the great spirit.

**Draco POV **

"NO Gods no!" He cried to the heavens.

"Why? Why would you..." He was too broken think to even finish his words.

He wouldn't have wanted Cronus without Zoey. He couldn't handle it. This time she truly could be lost to him forever.

"She had to know Draco." Eros said calmly.

"NO! because of you she is gone, Eros. They've take her soul!" He cried. Raising his face to rain and the sky. Not once in the eons he had lived had he ever done this.

"Please do not let her be lost to me Nyx please bring her back".

"She will come back Draco, Hemra has always come back".

"Because of your jealousy and ignorance you have taken her away from the both of us!" He roared. Cronus whimpered from under the shelter of his wings. Draco's cold golden eyes rested on his son's storm grey gaze. Slowly he reached out and brushed stray dark hairs from his beautiful eyes, lowered his head and kissed his son on the forehead. "Hush Cronus all is well I will look after you."

Slowly hating every second he spent glanced into those dark black daring eyes. "Stay away from me and my son, Spiro is very much apart of my family now and if you as so even come remotely close to us I will end you Eros. I swear to you no amount of history between us will ever change the fact that I will murder you."

With the final word said Draco unfurled his great black wings and leaped from the caves entrance and into the night's sky. Firmly pressing his son against him, Draco let the currents of the wind take him as far away from this place as possible. Hoping with all his might that one day no matter what shape our form Hemra would return to him.

**Well thats the end of this part of the story. I know what your thinking and believe me I hate myself for it. Lame! right. It was the best I could come up with before I hit writers block again. The whole Zoey Goddess think ugh...** **Sorry. Tell me how much you hated it review please. **

**MZDESTIINY1 **

**For now this is the end. I'll send an update within the next couple of days to look out for the sequel title. **


	20. Chapter 20 authors notes

Hey guys is Mzdestiiny1 here just giving you an update, on whats going on with the first of all chapter one is almost complete! Yay right! in some case that's a good thing, but in this case it isn't. I can't find the right name for the title. =( So I need your help. I've already come up with the name _Immortals fall _or _The end of time_.. But I think that's lame.

Secondly this is really my problem not yours. But I'm stuck on the summery again =( and I have a history of sucky summaries. If I do manage to write up a summery I might change it a little or delete it completely If I get a better idea, I also have a history of doing that.

Thirdly just to brighten or darken the mood of the story (what ever works best with the chapter).. Just to give more life and feel, that will feel more realistic for you guys. I was wondering possibly if maybe you guys would like it If I added music to the new story. Just a link to youtube. I don't own the soundtracks. They're soundtracks from other movies, some you may recognize. Just a thought, because I do write best when listening to music, and you know some authors do have a list of sound tracks to listen too that come with their books. The sound tracks would be instrumental, so you don't really get distracted from the words. But they will be epically fast beat for a chase scene or slow for a death (wink wink, hint hint) you get the idea. Oh and If a character does play and instrument in a curtain way then I'll put a name of a piece. Just something to really get a taste of what is going on. I'd highlight the URL in bold at the start of where I think the sound track should begin. So it is optional if you want to listen and read (Or not). All you'll have to do is open a new tab and past in the URL and off you go.

And I think this is my last point. I am very much open to suggestions weather it is about where the story could go next. Or a new character or whatever. Please review and let me know what you want to read. Because at the end of the day this is what your reading not me and you should enjoy it. And definitely don't be shy! If you don't want the rest of the site to read your message, private message me and I'll get back to ya ;)

Tell then my fellow readers (ha I'm so lame)

Bye

Mzdestiiny1


	21. Chapter 21 authors notes again

**Another autors notes **

**OKAY SO I"M DONE! THE seguel to Eternity is **_**THE END OF TIME**_


End file.
